Your hero
by Rory Rosario
Summary: No puedo ser un héroe, así que los admiro desde lejos. Pero con él es una historia completamente diferente. No sé cómo, pero tengo esta enorme colección sobre él. somos tan diferentes. Pero aun así tengo la esperanza de conocerlo algún día cambiar toda esa soledad y odio en sus ojos por felicidad y dicha, yo quiero ser su héroe.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Resoluciones

Creo que… lo amo.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Tal vez es porque tengo esta enorme colección sobre él, o el modo en que un simple susurro de su nombre hace que mi corazón lata tan rápido que no puedo respirar, o tal vez el modo en que lo miro cuando su rostro aparece en las noticias o en alguna revista.

Bueno, pueden decir que soy un super fan y que en realidad no estoy "enamorado de él" y yo estaría de acuerdo, de hecho, estaría inmensamente feliz de estar de acuerdo con ello, pero este no es el caso. Esto no es algo superficial. No estoy enamorado de su hermoso rostro o su cuerpo, de su increíble kosei, o porque es un héroe profesional. Estoy enamorado de ese lado de él que la gente no puede ver, esa parte que solo le pertenece al héroe profesional Shoto.

Lo sé, es difícil de entender, pero de de alguna manera, puedo ver más allá de lo que él muestra en público. Puedo ver al verdadero Shoto detrás de esos ojos, ojos heterocromáticos, que a veces brillan con una luz única cada vez que las personas le agradecen por salvar sus vidas, y luego, en menos de un segundo, muestras tristeza y soledad que hace que mi corazón sienta ese mismo dolor incluso si no entiendo sus motivos.

Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿porque alguien que tiene todo como él, luce como alguien que no tiene nada?

Alguien con sueños rotos. Como yo.

A veces pienso que es solo mi imaginación y que estoy viéndome a mí mismo reflejado en sus ojos atreves del televisor, que veo esos sueños de ser un héroe que no podrán ser, que no pude alcanzar, reflejados en él. Pero a veces no puedo verme a mi sino a un niño, en completa soledad, tratando de ser él mismo, y no sé si estoy en lo correcto o no.

Pero deseo poder arrancar esas nubes oscuras de su mirada y hacerlas brillar de verdadera felicidad.

No puedo ser el héroe de las personas, lo se muy bien.

Lo aprendí cuando tenía cuatro años, aprendí que el mundo no es justo para todos.

Soy un mukosei

El no.

Las personas tampoco.

Y crecí con esa idea, siendo golpeado por mi supuesto mejor amigo y excluido por mis compañeros de clase como si fuera una plaga solo por ser del modo en que soy, y finalmente entendí.

A las personas no les gusta cuando alguien es diferente.

Ellos están tan acostumbrados a lo que es común para la sociedad que cuando ven a alguien como yo solo dos cosas pueden pasar:

Me odian

O

Sienten pena por mi

 _Odio ambas._

Porque siempre quise ser un héroe, salvar a las personas con una sonrisa, como All Might, así que pensaba "no voy a rendirme, no importa cómo, pero lo lograre" o por lo menos lo hacía hasta que tuve quince años y conocí a All Might por primera vez y me dijo, en el techo de un edificio, algo que yo sabía en mi corazón, pero me negaba a creer:

" _lo siento joven muchacho, no puedes ser un héroe"_

Y dolió, ¡dios! A veces aún duele, pero eso ya no importa.

Ahora no quiero ser el héroe de las personas.

Porque desde que lo vi en televisión en el festival deportivo de U.A derritiendo el tempano de hielo en el que atrapó a su oponente, con una expresión llena de tristeza, pensé que el mundo no me interesa.

Allá afuera hay muchos héroes salvando personas todos los días de desastres naturales o algún villano en las calles, pero ¿Qué pasa con la soledad de nuestras almas o la oscuridad de nuestros corazones? ¿Qué pasa con **su** alma y **su** corazón? Aquello que nadie puede alcanzar porque parece que las personas solo lo pueden ver como el futuro pro-hero y no como la persona es que realmente.

Shoto Todoroki está sufriendo, en su alma y su corazón, y parece que nadie puede verlo excepto **yo**.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Aquel día solo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza y que se volvió mi motivo.

 _Quiero salvarlo_

 _Quiero que sea feliz_

Si esto no es amor, no sé cómo debería nombrarlo.

Si solo tuviera una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad de estar cerca de él, escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir tal vez podría hacerlo sonreír. Él no necesita amarme, eso seria imposible. Ya no soy ese chico tonto que soñaba con cosas imposibles.

Crecí, me gradué de la escuela y empezaré la universidad en 2 meses.

Él lleva dos años como héroe profesional.

 _Somos diferentes._

Nuestros caminos están tan lejos el uno del otro, pero si tuviera la oportunidad, solo una…

 **No la dejaría ir.**

No ahora, cuando lo tengo justo frente a mi sosteniéndome por los hombros, mirándome con preocupación en sus hermosos ojos. No recuerdo exactamente donde estoy o porque estoy tirado en medio de algo que luce como escombros de algún edificio, sosteniendo un gato y sin mis lentes, pero él esta conmigo, esta es mi oportunidad.

Lo amo, no lo dudo.

Así que a partir de este día seré su héroe.

 **..**

 **..**

Hello!

Yo de nuevo con una locura que comenzó por un simple dibujo... Y terminó conmigo haciendo un fic en ingles ¿quién lo diría? felizmente tengo a una personita ayudándome en tumblr a hacer esto posible. Obviamente también publicaré en español jiji.

Por cierto, pueden pasarse por mi tumblr para ver el dibujo que comenzó con todo esto jiji.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Encuentro inesperado

—¿Estas bien?

Una suave voz hizo que Midoriya abriera los ojos.

Sentía como si miles de agujas atacaran su cabeza sin parar, todo le daba vueltas y le hacía imposible reconocer a la persona frente a él.

Pero la voz se le hacía familiar.

Trató de recordar que había pasado, donde estaba, o porque yacía en medio de los escombros de un edificio, sosteniendo un gato y sin sus lentes, pero aquella voz preguntó con insistencia una vez más y el dolor se hizo aún peor.

Cerro los ojos he intentó recordar lo que había pasado.

 _Lunes, 3:00pm._

Revisaba el refrigerador en busca de leche chocolatada, típico antojo a esa hora del día, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no tenía leche, ni la chocolatada ni la normal, suspiro derrotado al saber que tendría que salir sí o sí. El adora tomar leche chocolatada fría por la tarde mientras ve noticias sobre héroes y leche caliente antes de dormir, es más no podía conciliar el sueño sino la tomaba así que sin remedio alguno tomó su mochila amarilla y salió. Ya en el supermercado y mientras caminaba por los pasillos llegó a su celular una notificación de Twitter, rápidamente desbloqueó el aparato.

Un villano había aparecido cerca de su ubicación, los rumores de que los héroes estaban peleando allí despertó su curiosidad, más aún cuando el nombre del héroe profesional Shoto escapo de los labios de un atemorizado ciudadano que pasaba por allí. Así que, siendo el fanboy que es, dejó las compras medio hacer y salió corriendo inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando llegó, parte del edificio en cuestión ya estaba en ruinas y otros héroes estaban conteniendo a los ciudadanos para que no ingresen al área.

¿Todo bien hasta allí no?

Siempre y cuando estuviera de ese lado de la línea no tendría problemas ni saldría herido. Era la distancia habitual para ser testigo y la suficiente para alguien que no es héroe.

La única distancia que podría mantener con su amado héroe Shoto Todoroki.

Alzo la cabeza en un intento fallido de poder ver la batalla, lastimosamente su estatura no ayudaba, pero a lo lejos podía ver los témpanos de hielo que solo el héroe Shoto podía producir. Su corazón dio un brinco emocionado y maldijo a su estatura por no facilitarle la tarea.

Estaba en medio de sus lamentos, pero un maullido lo sacó de inmediato de sus quejas.

En una esquina, debajo de unos escombros yacía un pobre gatito intentando escapar. Cualquier otra persona podría haber ignorado al pobre animalito o avisado a un héroe sobre la pequeña criatura, pero sus pies se movieron antes de que cualquier pensamiento racional dominara su mente y en unos segundos se encontraba sacando escombros para sacar al minino. Escuchó los gritos de un héroe, aquel que contenía a las personas, llamándolo, pero estaba tan concentrado en sacar al gatito que soltó una vaga respuesta que no puede recordar y continuo con su labor. En cuanto tuvo al gato entre sus brazos se dispuso a correr rápidamente al área segura, pero en menos de un segundo, el fuerte sonido de una explosión a lo lejos seguido del impacto de la misma lo elevó metros sobre el suelo. El pánico lo invadió y lo único que atino a hacer fue sostener fuertemente al gato esperando tener algo de suerte y sobrevivir.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

—¡Hey! ¿estás bien? ¿puedes entenderme? —otra vez aquella voz, esta vez más fuerte y fría, pero con un toque de preocupación, lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de aclarar la imagen frente a él y de la persona que lo sostenía de los hombros agitándolo ligeramente.

Cuando pudo verlo bien todo su mundo se sumergió entre las tonalidades azules y grises de unos ojos que lo miraban expectante de su respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?! —le vio decirle a alguien que se acercaba a paso veloz desviando su hermosa mirada de él.

—Lo siento Todoroki, pero corrió antes de que pudiera atraparlo. Lo llamé para que volviera, pero dijo algo sobre un gato...

Esos ojos heterocromáticos que solo podían pertenecerle al héroe profesional Shoto Todoroki volvieron a verlo, pero esta vez irritado.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Supongo que es el gato que estas sosteniendo ¿no? — preguntó el héroe cerca de él.

Demasiado cerca para que Midoriya pudiera procesar el momento, por ahora su mente estaba ocupada pensando en cómo decirle lo mucho que admiraba.

¿Decirle que lo amaba era apropiado?

—Eso fue estúpido de tu parte, es solo un gato—soltó Shoto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Estúpido" y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Todos los pensamientos de Midoriya se detuvieron.

¿Acaso le dijo estúpido?

¿Le parecía estúpida la vida de un pobre gatito en peligro?

—¡No es solo un gato! — soltó enojado Midoriya— ¡no importa cuán pequeña sea una vida sigue siendo importante! **¡tú, estúpido héroe!**

De inmediato se arrepintió de haber hablado producto de su enojo.

¡Pero era culpa del héroe por haberle llamado estúpido!

Se maldijo internamente al haber arruinado su única oportunidad de entablar una conversación con Shoto. No quiso mirarlo, pero se armó de valor, era obvio que el héroe profesional lo vería enojado y jamás le daría ni siquiera su autógrafo ¡era un tonto!

Pero ante todo debía ser valiente, enfrentar su error y pedir disculpas de manera apropiada.

Lo que significaba que suplicaría por perdón una y mil veces, y se pondría de rodillas de ser necesario con tal de que Shoto no lo odie.

Pero al verlo solo pudo notar como la expresión del héroe se suavizaba dejándolo confundido.

—Por fin—soltó aliviado Shoto —pensé que te habías quedado en shock o algo así. Lamento lo que dije del gato, pero tenía que hacerte reaccionar.

Y sonrió.

Era esa pequeña curva en sus labios, casi imperceptible y bastante rara de ver, incluso en entrevistas. Era esa hermosa y delicada sonrisa que no se puede reconocer a simple vista.

Encantadora, tan encantadora.

Podría morir feliz en ese preciso momento.

—yo... yo... No quise...decir- es decir yo

Se supone que este era el momento que siempre soñó. El héroe profesional Shoto Todoroki está justo frente a él, probablemente solo a unos 20 centímetros de distancia, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza, mirándolo solo a él... ¡y no podía decir ni una mísera palabra, no podía soltar ni un "gracias"!

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

—¡Bakugo, amigo! ¡llama a los paramédicos, tenemos un chico herido aquí! —soltó el héroe a su costado, sacándolo de su ensoñación. ¡Era Red Riot!

¡Dios! ¡Demasiados héroes para un solo día!

Pero el nombre que había mencionado Red Riot hizo eco en su mente.

Había dicho **Bakugo** ¿verdad?

Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal, y no precisamente era emoción, sino todo lo contrario.

Totalmente lo contrario.

No quería verlo, de verdad que no.

Paso toda la escuela tratando de evitarlo, escondiéndose de él en los pasillos, tratando de no cruzarse con su "mejor amigo" que de cariño llamó " _Kacchan_ " cuando apenas tenía 4 años y él 6.

Sus madres eran amigas y fue inevitable no conocerse, pero por más que ahora lo lamente, debía de aceptar que Kacchan ante sus ojos, ojos de un niño de 4 años, era la definición de un héroe. Su kosei era genial y él era un líder nato.

Siempre lo seguía a todos lados, no le importaba la diferencia de edades, y en un principio parecía que Kacchan disfrutaba de su compañía también, pero bastó que el médico le dijera que era un mukosei para que todo cambiara.

No quiere recordar esos tiempos.

Cuando Kacchan entro a U.A se encontraron algunas veces cuando su madre, Bakugo Mitsuki, que por cierto era mucho, mucho más amable y amorosa con él que con el mismo Kacchan, los invitaba a cenar o viceversa, pero esas cenas eran incomodas y ellos no hablaban mucho, era bastante obvio, pero al parecer a sus madres no les interesaba o no lo notaban, no sabría decirlo.

Como sea, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, dos años sin verse para ser exactos.

Ya no le tiene miedo, pero verlo en una situación como esta no es algo que le agrade, sobre todo conociendo la personalidad explosiva de su "amigo de la infancia" estaba seguro que le gritaría.

—¡Tú, estúpido nerd! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dicho y hecho.

Bakugo se acercó a donde yacía entre los brazos de Shoto con sus pasos firmes y su típica mala actitud.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que con esa personalidad era un héroe.

Misterios de la vida.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Shoto a Bakugo al ver la "familiaridad" con la que lo trataba.

Él héroe explosivo miró a Shoto, orgulloso y peligroso como siempre, con los brazos cruzados y sin palabras en la boca. Estaba esperando que él respondiera. Midoriya lo sabía, solo suspiró preparándose.

No tenía por qué temerle.

Pero antes de poder responder o decir algo Bakugo avanzó hacia ellos.

—No te incumbe mitad y mitad—dijo tomando el brazo de Midoriya con violencia, obligándolo a ponerse de pie con el pequeño y asustado gato aún entre sus brazos. Esta vez se dirigió a él—¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora?!¡¿No te lo he dicho antes?! ¡no necesitas venir a lugares como este solo por tu estúpido pasatiempo!

Estaba molesto - ¿Cuándo no lo está? - pero esta vez Midoriya no tenía tiempo para sus típicos reclamos sobre ser un mukosei inútil.

¡El héroe que tanto admiraba y amaba estaba allí! ¡Alejándose por cada paso que Bakugo le obligaba a dar! ¡no podía irse sin siquiera decir gracias o...o algo!

¡no podía irse! ¡no así!

Rápidamente se detuvo y de un movimiento violento se soltó de Bakugo que se quedó mirándolo entre sorprendido y enojado, aprovechando esto, Midoriya dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo con amargura para luego voltear y regresar donde Shoto se había quedado y que los miraba intentando comprender el extraño intercambio entre ellos.

Tal vez algún día pueda contárselo, pero primero tenía que expresar su agradecimiento a su amado héroe.

El pequeño gato ronroneaba en sus brazos, buscando atención y le dio una pequeña caricia, luego enfocó su mirada hacia Shoto y con el rostro algo herido y totalmente lleno de pequeños escombros le sonrió.

—Gracias— soltó suavemente.

Shoto observo al chico frente a él como hace con todas las personas que le agradecen, pero algo era diferente y no entendía el por qué.

—Gracias por salvarme—la sonrisa seguía presente, y sus ojos verdes lo miraban profundamente como si pudiera ver detrás de la máscara que usa diariamente.

—No hice nada más que despertarte, no tienes que agradecerme— de pronto el sentimiento extraño de no querer estar allí, de querer irse a cualquier lugar lo invadió y no entendía a cabalidad el motivo.

—¡Lo hiciste! Y no lo digo solo por hoy. —dijo el chico frente a él con determinación—Te admiro, demasiado. Eres un gran héroe y creo que serás el siguiente número uno.

 _Aquí viene._

 _Lo mismo que todo el mundo repite cada vez que los salva._

Primero le agradecen con sonrisas de felicidad que lo hacen sentir bien, que está haciendo un buen trabajo como el héroe que siempre quiso ser, pero luego sueltan el _"eres un gran héroe, justo como tu padre"_ y todo se vuelve cenizas.

Todo el maravilloso sentimiento de un buen trabajo realizado se desvanece, dejando el sabor agridulce producto de la comparación. Siempre es lo mismo y a pesar de ser consciente de ello aún espera por alguien que se percate que la comparación lo incomoda, que le molesta. De hecho, la odia.

No quiere ser comparado con su padre.

Prefiere dejarse **morir** a ser como él.

Pero todos los días la vida se ríe en su cara sabiendo perfectamente que, sin excepción alguna, todos le han dicho lo mismo.

Nadie ve a Shoto, todos ven a Endeavor en él. Incluso su madre.

Su madre ve a Endeavor en su lado izquierdo, y ese recordatorio está impreso de por vida en su rostro. Es tan estúpido tener siquiera la mínima esperanza de-

—¡Ah! ¡pero no como Endeavor! —soltó el chico mientras acariciaba al gato en sus brazos con notorio nerviosismo—¡Y no lo digo porque sé que no te agrada la comparación o quiero quedar bien contigo, no me malentiendas por favor!

Esto lo sorprendió, no podía negarlo. Miro al chico frente a él, prestándole aún más atención a sus palabras.

—Lo que quiero decir es que él es un gran héroe eso nadie lo duda, pero tú eres diferente a él. ¡Porque tú eres el héroe profesional Shoto y nadie es como tú! ¡nadie! Esto...yo... Hay tanto que quisiera decirte... Es que eres muy valiente y amable, tal vez algunos piensen que eres frío, pero yo creo se equivocan totalmente...Rayos creo que estoy hablando demasiado otra vez...

Quiso responderle algo, pero por primera vez no sabía que decir.

Ese chico que parecía temblar mientras hablaba, pero aun así no se detenía y sin siquiera conocerlo, había adivinado a la perfección su incomodidad con Endeavor.

Era extraño e incómodo a la vez.

Pero sobre todo incómodo.

—Bueno... Yo... Creo que dije mucho ya así que, muchas gracias héroe Shoto por salvar mi vida.

Se quedo de pie frente a él cuando termino de hablar, se le veía muy nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado. ¿de verdad este chico pensaba todo eso de él?

—¡Suficiente de esta tontería! ¡te llevare con los paramédicos ahora! —intervino Bakugo y no sabía si estaba agradecido o molesto por la interrupción.

—Pero ¡Kacchan! ¡solo le estaba agradeciéndole por salvarme! — dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras era jalado en contra de su voluntad por Bakugo.

—Silencio nerd, estas causando problemas, tenemos trabajo que hacer y tu no perteneces aquí.

Le pareció que había odio impregnado en las palabras de Bakugo. Y él sabía muy bien como sonaban las palabras cuando las sueltan con odio porque siempre se escapaban esas notas amargas de su boca cada vez que hablaba con su padre. Pero también se percató que había algo más, algo en el modo que Bakugo tomaba al chico de los hombros y lo obligaba a mirarlo a pesar de que este trataba de no hacerlo. Había algo en ese gesto que era casi desesperado, como si tratara de hacerle entender algo a la fuerza.

—No perteneces aquí. ¿Entendiste? — dijo finalmente Bakugo.

—Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo— soltó finalmente el chico como si se hubiera rendido.

Cerro sus ojos verdes y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no tenían el brillo que le mostró cuando soltó esas palabras de agradecimiento de sus labios, ahora se veían ensombrecidos.

 _¿Cuánto poder tenía Bakugo sobre él que unas simples palabras lograron quitarle toda su energía?_

Ambos desaparecieron de su vista, pero se quedó con la duda impregnada en su mente, pero también con el sentimiento de haber sido descubierto. Como si fuera un niño al que atrapaban mintiendo para ocultar el hecho que rompió el jarrón favorito de su madre. Ella preguntaría si lo hizo o no y el niño por miedo al castigo seguiría sosteniendo su mentira. Pero la madre podía ver a través del niño y ella solo querría oír la verdad, saber los motivos, cómo paso o porqué y quitarle el miedo de hablar haciéndole saber que podía confiar en ella.

De solo pensar que aquellos ojos y aquellas palabras de parte de un chico desconocido podían hacerle sentir de ese modo le desagradaba.

Sí, el chico había dicho aquello que quiero escuchar. No lo había comparado con su padre, es más había enfatizado sus diferencias, pero no era sólo eso, fue como sentirse totalmente expuesto y le daba temor saber hasta dónde podría ver a través de su máscara.

Si ese era el caso, prefería mil veces esa fría respuesta y el mismo dialogo que todos los demás a los que salvaba le entregaban, o lo que sea, que no le hiciera sentirse así de expuesto de nuevo.

Porque ellos no podían ver a través de él, no podían ver sus grietas, o los oscuros pasajes de su mente, eran indiferentes a sus sentimientos. No como ese chico de ojos verdes, y se sentía paranoico pensando que el chico podía leer su mente. ¿Habrá sido producto de su kosei?

Se preguntó mientras recogía del suelo unos lentes de marco redondo color rojo.

Si lo era, definitivamente no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Su vida estaba bien como estaba, monótona y tranquila a pesar de las constantes quejas de su padre y la ausencia de su madre, no deseaba ninguna tormenta que agitara esa vida a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Esa vida solitaria a la que ya se había resignado.

—¿Esto será del chico del gato? —soltó Kirishima recogiendo una mochila amarilla del suelo y examinándola para luego sonreírle a Shoto con un gesto burlón—Parece que alguien tiene un fan.

Se rio enseñándole los numerosos llaveros y un peluche suyo que colgaban de aquella mochila.

De inmediato reconoció uno de los llaveros. Si mal no recordaba era una de los primeros, si es que no era el primero, de los productos que salieron bajo su nombre de héroe. Era llavero metálico de un copo de nieve junto con una flama a su lado. Recuerda haberle gustado el copo de nieve, pero la alusión al fuego no era de su agrado, el no usaba su fuego en batalla no entendía porque la compañía quería sacarlo así, asumió que era un capricho de Endeavor, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Luego su vista se fijó en los demás objetos todos de distintos tiempos, le llamo la atención el peluche, versión nitotan. Su hermana tenía uno igual y ella conservaba cada producto que le entregaban de regalo a él, ese peluche era la última versión de su traje y había salido hace una semana sino se equivocaba.

Recuerda a Fuyumi diciendo lo adorable que se veía y lo difícil que hubiera sido conseguirlo si es que no se lo regalaran.

Sin querer sonrió ante este hecho.

—Guau incluso tú lapicero— dijo Kirishima explorando el interior de la mochila — hicieron uno de Bakugo también con este modelo de 4 tintas

—¿Te lo regaló? —le preguntó Shoto observando como Kirishima jugaba con el lapicero.

—¿bromeas? Su madre se queda con todo, tiene un cuarto para todos los productos que sacan bajo su nombre. ¡Oh! También una cartuchera. — dijo acomodándose en uno de los escombros para usarlo como silla y poder revisar más a gusto—Me compré el lapicero, me gustó el diseño, lo uso en la oficina, deberías ver la cara de Bakugo cuando me ve usarlo.

Kirishima, probablemente, era el único que podía entender a cabalidad la personalidad de Bakugo, y con eso se refería a soportar su mal humor y los golpes que le propinaba cuando se pasaba de listo con el rubio. Era el único que no era llamado por apodos por el héroe explosivo así que supuso que la amistad entre ellos era buena.

De algún modo.

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo levantando una identificación— "Midoriya Izuku"18 años. Vive cerca de aquí y esos lentes que tienes allí son de él, aquí sale con ellos ¿no crees que sería interesante que su héroe favorito le llevara su mochila a casa?

Le extendió la identificación y efectivamente el chico "Midoriya" salía en la foto con unos lentes como los que había encontrado. Examinó la identificación y se la devolvió a Kirishima que lo miraba ansioso a la espera de su respuesta.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, dásela a Bakugo, parece que se conocen.

—¡Que aburrido eres hombre! — soltó Kirishima guardando la identificación soltando el peluche, que estaba bastante sucio, de uno de los cierres frontales para guardarlo dentro de la mochila.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, olvídate de esas cosas—se dio vuelta dispuesto a ayudar a la labor de búsqueda y rescate de heridos, pero les informaron que los paramédicos ya tenían todo bajo control, podían retirarse a la oficina para un chequeo y luego podrían ir a casa.

Ambos partieron a la oficina, junto con la mochila amarilla que a cada paso emitía un sonidito peculiar producido por los llaveros que alegremente colgaban de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina le ordeno a Kirishima que le diera la mochila a Bakugo para que la devolviera a su dueño mientras él se dirigía al tópico para su chequeo médico de rutina a lo que el pelirrojo solo respondió haciendo un puchero y llevándose la mochila.

Lo mejor sería mantenerse lejos.

Lo más lejos posible de esa mirada que al parecer podía descubrir sus secretos.

 _ **Midoriya Izuku.**_

Sin duda alguna era alguien que no olvidaría y que evitaría a toda costa.

 **….**

 **Hola!**

 **¡Tenemos segundo capítulo! Yujuuuuu**

 **Este capítulo me tomó tiempo debido a la situación y al lugar donde me encuentro. Primero que nada estoy pasando por un momento un poco complicado, mi abuelita falleció días atrás y bueno estoy al lado de mi mamá acompañándola en este duro momento (ella se esta recuperando felizmente y todo va bien, relativamente) por lo cual no me encuentro en mi casa, sino que estoy en un pequeño pueblo en Perú (Huicungo-Tarapoto), he estado aquí varias veces cuando venia a visitar a mi abuelita y es un lugar maravilloso lleno de paz y lindos paisajes (probablemente lo único malo sea la conexión a internet, horrible) aquí nos vamos ha quedar un par de días más, ya llevo 15 días, mi mamá más tiempo ya que ella se dedico a mi abuelita. Como sea, escribir me ha ayudado bastante a relajarme, dibujar se me ha hecho un poco complicado pero el tiempo aquí nos ayudara a las dos.**

 **Creo que ya me explayé demasiado. XD Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y los dejo porque me voy a disfrutar de las maravillas naturales mientras pueda. Voy al al rio con mi adorada madre, hace un calor… uffff**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mochila amarilla

—Kirishima, ¿puedes explicarme qué hace **esto** en mi escritorio?

Esperaba una respuesta del otro lado de la línea mientras sus ojos heterocromáticos se enfocaron en el objeto de vistoso color amarillo frente a su computador del cual colgaban llaveros inspirados en él que, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, le avergüenzan.

Demasiado.

Pero bueno, eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

Recuerda muy claramente, cuando estuvo dispuesto a irse a casa luego de que en el chequeo médico le indicaran que todo estaba en orden, recibir una llamada de Yaoyorozu para una reunión importante. Así que se despidió de Kirishima y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, pero antes de irse le **recalcó** al pelirrojo que se encargará de devolver a su dueño o a Bakugo dicha mochila que ahora esta tan tranquilamente mirándolo desde su escritorio.

Maldita mochila amarilla.

—Kirishima…—dijo monótono a través del teléfono celular— se supone que se la darías a Bakugo.

 _Lo sé bro. Pero en cuanto la vio se puso a gritar cosas como que "¡porque tengo que ayudar al estúpido nerd!" "¡ya no soy su niñera!" y cosas así y salió enojado. Y me amenazó con el hecho de que si llevaba la mochila a nuestra salida dejaría mi explotado cadáver abandonado en un basurero. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero perder mi cita, insistí mucho para eso._

Así que fue por la cita y no por la amenaza de muerte.

Pensó Shoto sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de conservar la calma.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con ella? —soltó Shoto tratando de no dejar ver su enojo completamente.

 _¡Que más bro! Llévala con su dueño, la dirección está en su identificación. Aunque puede que ya no viva allí, le preguntaré a Bakugo y te envió la dirección por mensaje._

 _¡Oye Kirishima! ¡Qué tanto haces tengo hambre maldición!_

La voz de Bakugo se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente.

 _Bro te dejo, sino me va a matar. ¡Suerte!_

—Espera Kirishim-

Pero antes de poder quejarse nuevamente Kirishima ya le había cortado.

Suspiró resignado mirando la mochila.

—¿Sucede algo Todoroki? — la voz tranquila de Yaoyorozu parándose a su costado y mirándolo con curiosidad lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada Yaoyorozu— le respondió sacando sus llaves de uno de los cajones de su escritorio— ¿el turno nocturno está por comenzar?

—Si, las patrullas ya están organizadas y saldremos en 10 minutos—respondió entusiasmada—cada vez tenemos más llamados como agencia.

—Eso es bueno.

Yaoyorozu Momo "Creati " y Todoroki Shoto "Shoto" (valga la redundancia) habían empezado su propia agencia de héroes hace unos meses y, como los jefes de la agencia, a menudo tenían reuniones de coordinación y planeamiento hasta tarde.

Si bien su horario en su antigua agencia no era tan exigente (porque se negó rotundamente a trabajar con Endeavor que de seguro lo tendría explotado, sin descanso y bajo un duro entrenamiento a pesar de ser ya un héroe con licencia), ahora siendo una de las cabezas de su propia organización la responsabilidad era mayor, y le exigía pasarse de las horas laborales normales.

Era el precio de su independencia y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Felizmente tenía a Yaoyorozu, que había demostrado ser, no solo una gran heroína sino también alguien sumamente capaz de correr con la responsabilidad que les correspondía.

Así que luego de la reunión, siendo las 10:00pm y sumamente agotado se cambió su traje de héroe por ropas civiles y se disponía a recoger sus últimas pertenecías de su escritorio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver esa mochila en el centro de su mesa.

Llamar a Kirishima para las explicaciones del caso había demostrado ser una pérdida total de tiempo, así que ignorando completamente dicho objeto Shoto se puso su gabardina y se colgó su bolso de cuero marrón.

Con una pizca de culpabilidad le hecho una última mirada a la mochila amarilla.

Bakugo podría llevársela mañana, o dejarla en la estación de policía. Pero él no iría a dársela en persona, eso jamás.

—Nos vemos Yaoyorozu, recuerda, si necesitas ayuda llámame.

—No te preocupes podemos manejarlo—él la miró y ella sonrió entendiendo de antemano lo que quería decir—de acuerdo llamaré, pero solo si es **muy** necesario.

Todoroki asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de Yaoyorozu lo detuvo.

—Ehm... Todoroki, ¿y esta mochila? —preguntó la joven.

—Es de un chico que rescatamos hoy, no se la pudimos entregar antes de que se fuera con los paramédicos, aparentemente es un conocido de Bakugo, pero según Kirishima no está dispuesto a dársela. La llevaré mañana a la estación de policía.

—Supongo que no habría problema, la guardaré en uno de los lockers disponibles—le respondió tomando la mochila, pero al levantarla se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

Ambos miraron con curiosidad para ver qué es aquello que había caído.

—Oh... —soltó Yaoyorozu reprimiendo una pequeña risa— ¿esos son los cobertores de goma para llaves que salieron inspirados en ti hace poco no?

Todoroki solo la miró levantando una ceja.

—No me mires así, lo sé porque Jirou también tuvo una serie de esas al mismo tiempo que la tuya— dijo recogiéndolas del suelo y examinándolas—son adorables Todoroki y por lo visto no es lo único que tiene con tu imagen.

Yaoyorozu empezó a revisar los llaveros que colgaban en la mochila causándole cierta vergüenza ajena a Todoroki.

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Tienes un fan muy devoto!

—Si, si... Solo guárdala y mañana la llevare a la estación de policía— le dijo rascándose la nuca incómodo avanzando a la salida.

—Ok, solo espero que estas llaves no sean de su departamento o que viva con alguien sino el pobre pasara la noche en la calle.

Todoroki detuvo sus pasos. No había pensado en las posibilidades de que el chico estuviera buscando su mochila ahora por sus llaves.

—Aquí hay unos lentes también, ¿será muy corto de vista? Mmm... Al parecer no. —dijo probándose los lentes— Bueno esperemos que tenga un lugar donde pasar la noche o unas llaves de repuesto en algún lugar.

Aún cabía la posibilidad que el chico se hubiera quedado en el hospital ¿no?

—Según tengo entendido no hubo heridos de gravedad y todos fueron dados de alta esta tarde—soltó Yaoyorozu revisando su celular con el informe de los daños— El hospital está un poco lejos del lugar de los hechos, espero que alguien haya ido a recogerlo, porque aquí está su billetera también.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no. Pero las palabras de Creati fueron efectivas. Empezaba a sentirse culpable de, por un simple capricho, dejar al chico durmiendo en la calle.

Tal vez se arrepentiría de esto luego pero no podía permitirse, como el héroe que es, dejar a un civil herido a su suerte. Por más que dicho civil tuviera el extraño kosei de ver a través de él lo que le causaba la más grande inseguridad desde los "entrenamientos" de Endeavor en su niñez.

Maldijo por lo bajo sin que su compañera se percatara y dio media vuelta tomando la mochila de las manos de Yaoyorozu.

—Avísale a Kirishima que me estoy llevando la mochila. Nos vemos—soltó enojado.

—Nos vemos Todoroki—se despidió Yaoyorozu agitando la mano sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en su bello rostro.

Aunque no era necesario ya que Todoroki ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Tomó su celular rápidamente tecleo un corto mensaje a Kirishima.

 **Misión 1: completada.**

De inmediato recibió un emoticón de dedito arriba por parte de Kirishima.

Tal vez no era correcto lo que hacían, pero, según la descripción de los hechos de Kirishima, este chico "Midoriya Izuku" había desarmado por completo, por lo menos por unos instantes, la fachada seria y fría de Todoroki.

Cuestión que ellos en tres años de U.A y dos años como compañeros en campo no habían podido lograr.

Todoroki siempre fue alguien muy reservado, enfocado solo en ser él mejor y durante el primer año casi no hablaba con nadie más que solo para cosas prácticas. Ni siquiera ella que se sentaba a su lado, podía sacarle más de tres palabras seguidas.

Pero luego del ataque en USJ el empezó a socializar un poco valorando el trabajo en equipo. La clase se había unido más también, lo cual provocó que todos intentarán integrar a Todoroki al grupo.

Costó mucho, pero poco a poco empezó a confiar en la clase, sobre todo en los que se convertirían en sus amigos más cercanos, Yaoyorozu Momo, siempre tan racional y amable, y Kirishima Eijiro, carismático y divertido, lograron ganar un poco de su confianza.

Ambos apreciaban su amistad con Todoroki, él era alguien amable y preocupado por todos, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, pero por las interacciones con su padre entendían que había algo que le molestaba en sobremanera, algo que le impedía confiar del todo en ellos o de expresar sus sentimientos con libertad.

Habían intentado darle la suficiente confianza como para que les contara algo, pero fue en vano. Todoroki no hablaba de sí mismo y no tenían el valor de preguntar por temor a que se alejara de ellos. Ya había pasado una vez, al preguntar por casualidad por su madre.

Les tomó una semana que Todoroki volviera a sentirse a gusto con ellos de nuevo y aunque él mismo fue el que se disculpó luego, sabían que era un terreno minado hablar de su familia.

Lo entendieron y lo dejaron así.

No es que fuera un gran problema tampoco.

Pero últimamente Todoroki parecía más aislado en sí mismo, tomaba turnos nocturnos en exceso y trataba en lo posible de no volver a su departamento.

Hasta que Yaoyorozu preocupada le puso un alto.

No entendían que pasaba cuando había estado feliz (con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero ellos entendían que lo estaba) de por fin mudarse de la casa de su padre. Pero bastaron dos semanas para que todo el ánimo se disipará de él.

Yaoyorozu sabe que la soledad puede matar, y si bien Todoroki parecía del tipo que apreciaba la soledad y el silencio había algo que lo atormentaba.

Y si con ellos no podía abrirse y contarles algo, tal vez este "Midoriya Izuku" podría lograrlo.

Kirishima le había dado su voto de confianza y el pelirrojo tenía buen ojo para las personas. Además, había podido sacarle, en un par de horas, algo de información a Bakugo, suponía que le había costado unos buenos golpes, pero todo sea por la causa.

El pelirrojo le había asegurado a Yaoyorozu que, aunque Bakugo se refería a él como un "nerd bueno para nada" también le había comentado que era alguien inteligente, perceptivo, muy amable y siempre preocupado por todos. Claro que Bakugo no lo había dicho así, pero Kirishima podía leer entre los insultos del rubio y Yaoyorozu confiaba en las habilidades de traducción que tenía Kirishima sobre los improperios de Bakugo.

Un don aparentemente cultivado con paciencia y mucha tolerancia al dolor.

Pero ella y Kirishima querían creer que tal vez alguien que no es héroe podría acercarse a él sin que se sienta amenazado o a la defensiva.

Lo único que les quedaba era confiar.

Y que Todoroki no se enterara de lo que ellos estaban planeando.

Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

 **La dirección es la correcta bro. ¡Gracias por llevársela!**

Leyó en su celular e introdujo la dirección esperando que el GPS de su auto le indicara el camino. Una vez que el equipo le dio una ruta encendió el motor y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de Midoriya.

Decir que estaba nervioso no sería lo correcto. No exactamente.

Es decir, si, estaba nervioso, pero sobre todo se sentía a la defensiva. Tenía que cuidarse de los ojos de este chico y de su kosei que, hasta donde había podido entender, podía leer tu mente con solo mirarte.

"Concéntrate Shoto, puedes hacerlo."

Se repitió cuando llegó a su destino estacionando el auto en la acera, apagó el motor y apretó fuertemente el timón antes de quitarse el cinturón y tomar la mochila del asiento del copiloto.

Era un edificio de apartamentos no muy lujoso, pero de cierta manera se notaba que era algo caro y que efectivamente no estaba muy lejos de la zona del desastre de ese día.

Revisó la identificación junto con algunos documentos de su billetera, que por cierto también era alusiva a él.

Shoto suspiró.

A estas alturas se preguntaba si el chico tenía algo que no estuviera relacionado con su vida de héroe.

Como sea, busco algún documento o referencia que le diera el número del departamento y encontró una tarjeta de socio identificando el departamento 1402 como el de Midoriya Izuku.

Entró a la recepción y espero por quince minutos a que alguien apareciera, cuando se resignó a no encontrar a nadie allí que pudiera indicarle el paradero del chico o a quien pudiera dejarle la mochila, resignado se adentró por el ascensor subiendo directo al piso 14. Supuso que no habría problema con ello.

Cuando llegó al piso ubicó rápidamente la puerta identificada con el 1402, era una puerta de color nogal adornada a los lados con macetas blancas y unas plantas de hojas grandes y verdes.

Tocó un par de veces, pero no escucho respuesta, el departamento estaba bastante silencioso y no salía ninguna luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta lo que podía significar dos opciones:

1\. El chico en cuestión no tenía una llave de repuesto escondida en algún macetero por lo cual fue a pasar la noche en la casa de algún amigo.

O

2\. Aún no llegaba del hospital.

La segunda opción era algo más lógica sabiendo que su billetera estaba en la mochila.

¿Estaría caminando desde el hospital? ¿Tal vez alguien había ido a recogerlo y él estaría allí esperando en vano?

Tenía las llaves... ¿Sería apropiado dejarle la mochila adentro?

Lo pensó por unos instantes. Si la dejaba allí no tendría que verlo, pero no podría entrar sin su permiso así que desechó la idea y se dispuso a retirarse.

Esperaría en recepción a algún encargado por quince minutos más y si nadie aparece mañana llevaría la mochila a la estación.

Asunto resuelto.

Nadie podría culparlo, lo intentó ¿no?

Estaba a punto de agradecer al cielo por su buena suerte (primera vez en su vida que la tenía) pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto quería evitar y que lo miraban completamente sorprendido.

Por un momento, y aún en contra de su voluntad, se perdió en sus grandes ojos verdes, hasta que sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza evitando todo contacto directo con esa mirada. Maldijo internamente al kosei del chico, pero luego observó los pequeños vendajes en su rostro, uno más grande cubría una herida en su frente y otros cubrían desde sus manos hasta el codo. No pensó que hubiera salido muy herido del incidente, pero al parecer si lo estaba.

Examinó un poco más percatándose que el gato, causal de todo esto, seguía entre sus brazos.

—A... Yo, esto... ¡oh por dios! No puedo creerlo, es decir, tú, digo ¿Shoto? ¿O debería hablarle de usted? ¿O no? Después de todo es un héroe y mi mayor, aunque también es su nombre y creo que no es apropiado, entonces ¿tal vez Todoroki? Esto... Estoy confundido yo-

Midoriya, nombre que por cierto no cree poder olvidar, empezó a hablar incontrolablemente, una a una las palabras parecían atropellarse en su boca intentando enlazar alguna oración coherente. Muy diferente a lo directo que fue solo horas atrás.

Eso le recordó el motivo de su visita y también los motivos por los cuales **no** quería estar allí, así que, por más que le parecía inapropiado interrumpir cuando alguien hablaba, a menos que fuera Endeavor (a él podía dejarlo hablando con su mano si le colmaba la paciencia), aclaró su garganta llamando la atención del peliverde que se detuvo al instante.

—Lo siento, ¿estaba hablando de más verdad? —le dijo avergonzado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Demasiado—soltó serio.

El rostro de Midoriya se ensombreció, revelando en sus ojos cierta tristeza que lo hizo sentir un poco culpable. En sí, no era culpa suya que fuera así de directo, es decir, de niño no convivió mucho con otros niños y de adolescente en U.A a nadie parecía molestarle el hecho de que dijera las cosas directamente, tal vez porque poco a poco comenzaron a aceptar que ese era su modo de ser. Así que digamos que tacto para decir las cosas no tenía, y si bien Yaoyorozu y Kirishima le explicaban que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía y como lo decía (sobre todo por la gran exposición a los medios) a veces no puede evitar que se escapen palabras de sus labios antes de que su mente procese como es que van a ser recibidas por su interlocutor.

Justo como ahora.

—Lo siento, de nuevo—soltó el peliverde evitándole la mirada.

—No hay problema.

Quiso agregar algo más, pero lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

Entre menos interacción mejor, por lo cual solo extendió la mochila amarilla hacia Midoriya que por un momento lo miró confundido para luego reaccionar aliviado.

—¡Oh por dios, pensé que la había pedido! — se acercó a la mochila revisándola desde el exterior lleno de felicidad, pero luego de unos instantes su mirada se entristeció— Oh no, tenía un nitotan...

—Esta dentro—soltó Todoroki y Midoriya volvió a sonreírle.

¿Qué tan rápido el chico podía cambiar de ánimos?

Le vio extender su mano, aquella llena de vendas con algo de dificultad, para poder recibir su mochila, pero rápidamente Todoroki la alejo de él. Midoriya le miró confundido.

—Tus manos—le dijo señalándole las vendas— es mejor que no las esfuerces yo buscaré tus llaves.

Podría querer largarse de allí lo más pronto posible pero no era un desalmado que le tiraría su mochila, que por cierto pesaba un poco, viéndolo herido y con vendas en las manos.

—¡no es nada grave! —soltó Midoriya moviendo su mano derecha intentando coger su mochila, pero Todoroki se lo impidió—¡yo puedo hacerlo!

—Estas herido— dijo alejándola de Midoriya empezando a revisar los bolsillos exteriores.

—¡Pero! ¡Es que yo...dentro de ella, es decir mis cosas-

—Si es por la mercancía sobre mí, ya vimos todo en la oficina—soltó Todoroki adivinando los pensamientos de Midoriya—la encontré.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso... Lo siento debió haber sido incomodo...— cubrió su rostro sonrojado con su mano libre gesto que le pareció gracioso, pero claro Todoroki no lo demostraría. Así que se dio vuelta y mientras metía la llave en la puerta y giraba del seguro pensó que esta vez no debía ser tan directo y debía de mostrar algo de amabilidad, después de todo era su fan ¿no?

—No fue incomodo no te preocupes— soltó mientras se hacía a un costado para dejar pasar al chico esquivándole la mirada.

Este soltó un pequeño gracias y se detuvo justo frente a él antes de entrar. Lo miro a los ojos, como escudriñando su mirada. Luego suspiro.

—No necesita ser amable conmigo porque soy... Pues, su fan— dijo avergonzado—sé que fue incómodo. Lo siento.

Midoriya le hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró a su departamento encendiendo las luces. Todoroki solo lo miró ingresar con lentitud analizando cómo aquel chico había leído otra vez y con facilidad sus verdaderas intenciones solo mirándolo a los ojos.

Maldijo internamente el kosei del chico. Otra vez.

—Estoy muerto de cansancio… — dijo el peliverde una vez que ingresó derrumbándose en el sillón más cercano dejando al gato a la altura del suelo—pasa por favor. Solo dame unos minutos y prepararé algo de café o té si prefiere.

Le sonrío y Todoroki empezaba a preguntarse cómo huir sin levantar sospecha. No tenía intenciones de permanecer más allí, no con alguien que puede leerlo como un libro abierto.

Ingresó a penas un poco con la intención de dejar la mochila sobre una mesa de media luna ubicada cerca de la puerta. Midoriya seguía reposando en el sillón con el rostro tirado hacia atrás, era su oportunidad.

Pero antes de siquiera poder dejar la mochila o negarse a la invitación, Midoriya se había puesto de pie de un salto dirigiéndose a la cocina, he indicándole que por favor tomará asiento donde guste.

Desde su posición, en el umbral de la puerta, observó a lo lejos a Midoriya llenando una tetera con agua.

—Tus manos…— le recalcó viéndolo levantar la tetera para ponerla en la cocina.

—No se preocupe, no… ¡no es nada grave! Por eso le decía que yo podía con la mochila, es decir no es que este molesto por su ayuda, ¡todo lo contrario! Es…lindo de su parte que se preocupe…— soltó como un susurro. Todoroki no podía verlo del todo, pero podía adivinar que el chico estaba avergonzado —¡quise decir amable! Si, amable… además son solo rasguños y unos cuantos cortes no tan profundos, nada del otro mundo estoy… acostumbrado.

¿nada del otro mundo?

Se preguntó cuántas veces este chico habría parado en emergencias si le parecía una contusión en la cabeza y cortes en sus brazos "nada del otro mundo" o ¿tal vez Todoroki era él que había exagerado con lo de las heridas de sus manos? porque el chico usaba sus manos sin muchos problemas.

Total, si Midoriya le aseguraba que estaba bien no tendría por qué dudar. En todo caso le hubiera dejado la mochila y corrido, mejor dicho, caminado elegantemente rápido por su seguridad mental sabiendo que no era tan grave.

¿o tal vez no?

En todo caso no podía negarse a la invitación viéndolo esforzarse en la cocina ¿verdad?

Resignación, esa era la palabra clave ahora.

—¿prefiere té o café? Claro si es que no quiere otra cosa... Bueno tal vez solo agua o una soda, aunque tal vez la soda sería mala para su salud, aunque de todos modos no tengo… lo siento. Ah, ¡tal vez leche con chocolate! A mí me encanta y no puedo dormir sin tomarme una taza caliente... Aunque no pude comprar hoy... ¡Lo siento! Yo ofreciendo cosas que ni siquiera tengo... ¡Ah! veamos...

Comenzó a hablar de nuevo sin descanso y si continuaba de esa manera, Midoriya terminaría hablando toda la noche y reteniéndolo sin escapatoria así que ingreso al departamento y por enésima vez ese día suspiró derrotado ante las circunstancias cerrando la puerta.

—Midoriya—soltó y el chico se detuvo de inmediato llevando ambas manos a su boca sellándola—té está bien.

—¡Té será entonces! —y le sonrió poniéndose manos a la obra.

Sin más opción Todoroki dejó la mochila amarilla, causa de toda su desgracia, en el sillón con un nuevo plan en mente.

Una taza de té.

Lo más rápido que pudiera.

Un escueto "gracias" y adiós.

Simple y preciso, a prueba de errores.

Lo que Todoroki no sabía era que su nuevo plan, así como el anterior de huir, se verían frustrados, en cuanto Midoriya se sentara a su lado.

La vida no es siempre como uno la planea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Fuego

Ya sentado en el sillón y mientras Midoriya daba vueltas y vueltas en la cocina, Todoroki le dio un vistazo al departamento.

La sala era simple pero acogedora. Muebles de color blanco, una mesa de centro de madera que emulaba ser un tronco de árbol y paredes del mismo color que los muebles adornada de paisajes campestres. La sala llevaba a través de mamparas de vidrio templado y suaves cortinas de tul, a una terraza con una pequeña mesa de vidrio y acero blanco con dos sillas y a su alrededor macetas con muchas plantas de hojas verdes como las del ingreso.

Ver el cielo nocturno con unas cuantas estrellas contrastando con las luces de la ciudad desde esa terraza era maravilloso y le daba un poco de envidia ya que en la terraza de su departamento no tenía una vista tan espectacular, en cambio en el departamento de Midoriya incluso podía verla desde donde estaba sentado en el sillón.

Que suerte.

Volteó al lado contrario y observó el comedor para 4 personas de madera color nogal con una lámpara de estilo moderno colgando sobre ella y más allá, en la barra de granito negro de la cocina con sillas altas estaba Midoriya preparando dos tazas de té.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo mientras servía el contenido en dos tazas de color turquesa y las colocaba en una bandeja junto con un plato con galletas. Lo vio moverse través de la cocina buscando algo más para luego colocarlas con diligencia junto con las tazas.

Había algo en sus movimientos, algo que parecía hipnotizante. Tal vez era el modo en que parecía dedicarse de lleno a lo que hacía como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese momento, o la sonrisa delicada que llevaba en su rostro mientras lo hacía, de cualquier modo, era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Así funcionaba su kosei?

Se quedó allí mirándolo a lo lejos sin percatarse realmente hasta que el gato se paseó por sus piernas maullando insistentemente sacándolo de su letargo. De inmediato se regañó a sí mismo por dejarse influenciar por alguien de ese modo, aunque claro, podía ser un efecto secundario de su kosei ¿no?

De todos modos, debía de mantener su concentración y no dejar que Midoriya vea a través de él otra vez. Así que en vez de dejarse engañar por el brillo de sus ojos verdes se concentró en el gato, dándole pequeñas caricias que el minino recibía complacido.

—Lamento la demora.

Había hecho tanto esfuerzo concentrándose en el gato que no se percató de la presencia de Midoriya que ya estaba a su lado dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro entregándole la taza humeante para luego sentarse a su lado, a una respetable distancia.

Bastante amable de su parte si le preguntaban.

Ahora solo que no lo mire fijamente y todo saldrá bien.

—Muchas gracias— le respondió monótono sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos disfrutando de la calidez en esa noche fría.

—E... Espero que te guste... Mamá me envió hojas de naranja, son mis favoritas para el té... Creo que es mejor que las infusiones...es más ¿natural? —soltó Midoriya mientras agregaba azúcar a su taza— pero si no te gusta... puedo prepararte otro té, o algo... Esto... Creo que tengo menta... Bueno no a todos les gusta la naranja... ¿Tal vez debí de preguntar antes?... Bueno aún puedo-

Y allí iba de nuevo.

Todoroki lo dejó hablar acercando la taza a su rostro, aspirando el aroma de las hojas, el ligero toque de naranja y el calor de la taza junto con el azúcar que le había agregado. Tomó un sorbo y degustó con calma el sabor, era bastante agradable.

Además, por más que no le gustara, no podría decirle lo contrario, por cortesía.

" _Recuerda Shoto, debes ser amable"_

Le pareció escuchar la voz de Yaoyorozu en su mente mientras Midoriya seguía dándole opciones para tomar.

—Midoriya—de inmediato el chico detuvo sus palabras— está delicioso.

Los ojos verdes de Midoriya buscaron los suyos y escudriñaron en él. Le pareció una eternidad mientras se perdía en contra de su voluntad en el hipnotismo de su brillo, pero fue menos de un segundo para que el rostro del peliverde se iluminara de inmediato y una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Me alegro—soltó perdido en su taza, parecía avergonzado—te... ¡tengo galletas! Es decir, por favor pruébalas, mamá también me las envío. Son de avena con chocolate...las prepara deliciosamente, y me las envía en una caja selladas para que no se maltraten en el correo o pierdan su sabor, el viaje no es largo, pero de todos modos tiene cuidado.

Tomó una galleta, mientras Midoriya se explaya sobre su madre y como ella se negaba a darle la receta. Miró la galleta de un lado a otro sin tratar de perderse en las palabras del peliverde.

Siempre fue cuidadoso con sus comidas, siendo héroe debía de cuidar su dieta, pero la galleta se veía tan bien que no pudo resistirse a ella así que rápidamente la llevó a su boca.

Delicioso.

Así que, ¿Así de bien sabían las cosas caseras?

—… y deberías probar su torta de chocolate ¡es estupenda! De esa sí tengo la receta así que si gustas puedo preparártela un día. Claro... Si gustas, no es que sea tu obligación, es decir, sería genial, aunque… debes de estar muy ocupado... La vida de héroe debe ser muy agotadora ¿no? ... Claro que sí, no sé porque preguntó...además con tu agencia recién abierta debe serlo aún más, es difícil posicionarse con tantas agencias en la ciudad y la-

Todoroki tomó otra galleta mientras pensaba que era increíble el modo en que Midoriya hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Por un momento pensó que se cansaría de escucharlo, ya que él era alguien que valora el silencio y la tranquilidad, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo disfrutando de la "conversación".

Aunque era más él escuchando a Midoriya hablar que una conversación fluida, pero eso le hacía fácil la interacción, no había silencios incómodos en donde no sabía que decir ya que Midoriya se encargaba por sí solo de llevar toda la charla mientras él solo asentía en algunos puntos o soltaba un escueto monosílabo, y aunque eso había sido causa para que muchos se incomodaran con su presencia, parecía que para Midoriya no era problema alguno.

—Em... Todoroki... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — soltó Midoriya en medio de su discurso sobre diferentes tipos de héroes. Había dejado su taza en la mesa de centro y jugaba con sus dedos vendados con nerviosismo mirándolo de reojo esperando su respuesta.

Todoroki se removió incomodo en el sillón.

Por un momento el héroe había olvidado lo peligroso que era el kosei de Midoriya, así que enfocando su mirada en la taza en sus manos, que por cierto ya estaba vacía, asintió.

—¿porque... decidiste ser un héroe? —soltó y el silencio reinó entre los dos.

Apretó la taza con fuerza.

¿Porque había decidió ser un héroe?

No es que tuviera una respuesta exacta o alguna historia heroica detrás de ello como la mayoría de los héroes, desde que tiene memoria siempre había querido ser uno.

Y de todos modos no es como si tuviera opción, fue concebido, entrenado, y educado duramente para cumplir ese objetivo.

 **Los objetivos de Endeavor.**

Su voluntad no tenía importancia, ni sus decisiones, ni sus sueños, todo lo que importaba era ser el héroe número uno superando a All Might tal y como su padre ambicionaba.

Aún si Todoroki no lo hubiese querido así, ese era su destino.

Durante el camino conoció el odio hacia su progenitor y el deseo de ser héroe se incrementó, pero no para ser su creación perfecta sino para demostrarle a su padre que sin su kosei podía conseguir la cima, que solo con el kosei de su madre él podría lograrlo.

Su madre.

Tan etérea y tan frágil, destruida por las ambiciones de su padre.

Desde niño la vio sufrir por la frialdad y la crueldad de Endeavor, el supuesto héroe número 2. Si eso era ser un héroe no quería ser uno, pero entonces...

¿Por qué lo era ahora?

¿Lo hacía todo para rebelarse ante Endeavor?

¿Tenía sentido lo que hacía?

¿Estaba bien, estaba mal?

¿Tenia un motivo o era en vano?

¿Por qué él no podía dejarlo atrás si-

El toque cálido de unas manos, que se podía sentir incluso a través de la textura de la tela detuvo el temblor inconsciente de las suyas haciéndole suavizar su agarre sobre la taza. El calor era familiar, la textura de las vendas, el ligero temblor… todo aquello.

Levanto la vista entre perdido y confundido, esperando ver el rostro familiar que tanto añoraba en sueños y su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver esa misma mirada amable y solitaria de unos iris grises y una cascada de cabello blanco.

No registraba exactamente lo que le decía, pero su voz era suave, llena de preocupación, pero también de cierto modo era como si le arrullara, como si le intentará trasmitir tranquilidad.

Como un consuelo.

No pudo evitar recordar los momentos en los que siendo solo un niño y en lágrimas abrazaba a su madre en su regazo diciéndole que quería protegerla, ser un héroe por ella, pero si ser un héroe significaba ser como su padre entonces ¿qué sentido tenía ser alguien que la lastimaba?

 _ **Shouto, si quieres ser un héroe, está bien que seas uno.**_

 _ **Shoto…**_

Ve sus labios moverse, pero no recuerda que más le decía ella.

—Lo siento tanto, no debí de preguntar algo tan personal debe ser complicado, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeo repetidas veces.

El rostro de su madre se esfumó de su mente junto con sus ojos cálidos y tristes y fueron reemplazados por unos que transmitían la misma calidez pero que lo miraban entre preocupado y decidido.

El gris cambio a verde y se percató de su error, pero aun así se quedo perdido buscando otra vez a su madre en los ojos frente a él.

—¿Todoroki? ¿Di algo? Vuelve… por favor.

Le dijo suavemente, incitándolo a hablar. Parpadeo de nuevo esta vez mirando su entorno, no sabe en que momento el chico había pasado de estar a una distancia respetable a estar hincado frente suyo mientras él estaba sentado en el sillón.

Las manos vendadas de Midoriya estaban acomodadas sobre las suyas dando pequeñas caricias tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad.

—Gracias a dios estas aquí de nuevo… — dijo aliviado Midoriya al percatarse de que esta vez si lo miraba a él.

¿Por qué?

¿porque se había perdido de tal manera en sus recuerdos?

¡¿Qué le estaba haciendo Midoriya a sus recuerdos?!

—Si quieres puedes contarme, te escucharé— le dijo sosteniendo sus manos con más fuerza.

Estaba enojado.

No tenia el derecho el jugar así con su mente.

Se levanto de un tirón del sillón, empujando con violencia las manos de Midoriya dejando caer la taza quebrándose en pedazos cerca de las rodillas del peliverde que, asustado por el repentino cambio, retrocedió chocándose la espalda con la mesa de centro.

El eco resonó en el departamento.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ¡no tienes derecho a jugar de esa manera con mi mente! —soltó enojado cerrando con fuerza los puños, lo quería lejos, lo más lejos posible de él.

Aunque eso parecía alentar más a Midoriya.

—Pero… hay algo ¿verdad? ¡Hay algo que te detiene, algo… que te molesta y te entristece! Susurraste llamándola… ¡Tiene que ver con Endeavor y tu madre ¿no es verdad?! —le respondió Midoriya desde el suelo.

Todoroki solo puede cerrar los ojos, y se taparse los oídos.

No quiere recordar, ya no quiere pensar, pero Midoriya tiene razón.

 _ **Endeavor**_

Todo tiene que ver con él.

Todo el tiempo es él.

—Todoroki, puedes contarme, te escucharé…

De solo pensar en su padre, en como las manos vendadas de su madre eran su causa, como poco a poco ella perdió la razón.

Toda esa ira que pensó haber dejado atrás vuelve.

—Todoroki yo-

Y se enciende sin control.

—¡ya basta! — Todoroki grita enojado —¡no digas nada más!

—¡Todoroki!

Escucha el llamado desesperado de Midoriya

—¡Todoroki!

Busca su mirada, pero solo ve miedo reflejado en sus ojos y los intentos de Midoriya de cubrirse de algo.

No sabe lo que sucede ¿Por qué lo mira así?

¿Por qué con la misma mirada aterrada con la que su madre miraba a su padre?

—¡Todoroki!

Repite, y le cuesta trabajo entender, quiere acercarse, pero…

—¡Detente!

Grita otra vez.

¿Por qué?

—¡Todoroki controla tu fuego!

Grita, y por fin entiende que el calor de la ira en su cuerpo se había manifestado cubriendo su lado izquierdo de llamas, escapando sin control de su cuerpo, enviando ondas de calor hacia Midoriya que se cubría con ambas manos en un intento de protegerse.

Aterrado, Todoroki congeló de inmediato su lado izquierdo, extinguiendo las llamas y desesperado quiso acercarse a Midoriya para verificar que no tuviera ningún daño, el terror se apodero de su mente al imaginarse a Midoriya con una cicatriz producto de su descontrol.

 _¡No!_

 _No como yo. Por favor no._

Rogó a los cielos que Midoriya no estuviera herido.

Se arrodilló de inmediato acercando su mano izquierda sobre los brazos que cubrían el rostro del chico enfriándolos en la zona donde las vendas estaban quemadas y con rastros de sangre.

—¡Midoriya!… ¡Midoriya!… ¡¿estás bien?! —soltó preocupado.

Quitó las manos del rostro de Midoriya ejerciendo algo de fuerza mientras rogaba que no le hubiera hecho más daño.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver la mejilla izquierda del chico con una quemadura.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo había perdido el control así?

—Todoroki… no te preocupes, no es grave— le dijo Midoriya tratando de calmarlo.

Pero eso no puede disminuir la culpa que inunda cada fibra de su ser.

Sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos frustrado, apretando fuertemente como si pudiera olvidarlo todo con tal acción.

—Soy… como el… soy como Endeavor—las palabras escapaban de los labios del héroe como un susurro.

Tanto tiempo odiándolo, evitándolo, queriendo marcar la diferencia. Pero nada de eso era posible.

Las cadenas de Endeavor lo ataban, no lo dejaban ir.

¿Cuándo podría ser libre?

¿Cuándo podría olvidarse de él y ser solo… Shoto?

—¡No, no eres como él, no lo eres! ¿vez? —Midoriya sostuvo la mano derecha de Todoroki llevándola a su rostro sobre la quemadura de su mejilla izquierda—tú eres diferente, tú puedes corregir tus errores, puedes aliviar mi dolor ¿verdad?

Todoroki dejó que el frio escapara de su palma derecha mientras Midoriya se entregaba al frio de su piel.

—No es una quemadura grave—le sonrió soltando su mano derecha —además estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con estas cosas.

Todoroki no sabia que decir o como actuar. Estaba confundido aún, impresionado de haber perdido el control, de haberse dejado llevar sin medir consecuencias.

—Bueno, tendré que limpiar un poco ¿quieres otra taza de té?

Le ofreció poniéndose de pie sacudiendo sus ropas con cuidado.

—¿no… me tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué debería? —le dijo acercándose mientras Todoroki lo miraba desde el suelo —no quisiste lastimarme, tu intención no era herirme, fue un accidente.

—pero yo podría perder el control otra vez…

—No, no lo harás. No es tu intención, solo tienes que dominar tu poder y si me permites decirlo— se detuvo un instante mirándolo fijamente con emoción en su rostro— es asombroso.

Todoroki lo miró incrédulo.

—Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero tu cabello se encendió, pero no se quemaba, al igual que tu rostro, se veía tan genial que me quede mirándote… a decir verdad si me hubiera cubierto en cuanto te encendiste no tendría esto—dijo señalando a su mejilla— pero no puede evitar observarte… es decir…jamás lo había visto, me hizo preguntarme a cuantas personas más podrías salvar usando toda tu capacidad. Tu fuego es hermoso.

Midoriya lo miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos del cual ya no sabia como sentirse y en ese momento de verdad no sabia como sentirse.

Ya no quiere pensar más.

No quiere recordar más.

Lo único que quiere es olvidar.

Lo que quiere… es que Midoriya ya no juegue más con su mente.

—Prepararé más té, no te preocupes por nada. Pero primero creo que recogeré esto-

—Lo siento Midoriya—le cortó de inmediato poniéndose de pie—lo mejor será que me valla.

—Pero Todoroki… yo

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad

Rápidamente camino a la puerta y tomó el pomo girando la chapa. Abrió e intento salir de allí pero cuando quiso cerrarla Midoriya se lo impidió sujetando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

—¡Espere por favor! Yo quiero-

—Me tengo que ir—soltó Todoroki monótono

—¡Lamento las molestias que le cause! Kacchan siempre me dice que no me meta en asuntos que no me corresponden, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tu mirada, tus ojos, se ven tan tristes y si puedo hacer algo lo que sea yo-

—Ya no más…solo…detente—soltó Todoroki cansado, soltando la puerta y cubriendo su mirada con su mano derecha— No mires más dentro de mí.

—Lo siento… yo no quise incomodarte… es solo… que

—Buenas noches Midoriya

No volteo para verlo y no le prestó atención a nada más hasta que llegó a su departamento.

Con pereza tiró las llaves y su bolso en el suelo y se dejo caer en el piso de madera de la sala cerca a la terraza.

Miro hacia afuera desde su posición y se percató que las estrellas y la ciudad no eran tan impresionantes como se veían desde el departamento de Midoriya.

Que su departamento no se sentía acogedor como el de Midoriya.

Que no había el ruido de las tazas chocando o los cajones siendo rebuscados, tampoco el sonido del agua hirviendo en la tetera, o unos suaves pasos yendo de un lado al otro.

Mucho menos la voz de alguien hablando sin parar lleno de emoción y vida.

Allí en la soledad de su departamento todo era oscuridad, todo era silencio.

Observo su mano izquierda, revisándola una y otra vez.

Encendió una pequeña llama, minúscula. Lo sufriente como para iluminar solo su mano y su rostro frente a ella.

 _Tu fuego es hermoso._

Le pareció escuchar la voz de Midoriya.

Y por primera vez, en medio de la oscuridad quiso creer que el chico tenia razón.

Pero aquello que era hermoso a los ojos de Midoriya, fue una tortura para su madre.

Y no puede vivir con eso.

No puede usar aquello que desató la locura en la frágil mente de su madre.

Apagó las llamas y dejó caer su mano al suelo.

Solo quiere olvidar.

—

—

Después de cerrar la puerta y terminar de limpiar los pedazos de losa del suelo, Midoriya se sentó en el sillón pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Resulta que siempre tuvo razón.

Todoroki tenia algo que le causaba dolor y que tenia que ver con su madre y Endeavor, pero se negaba a enfrentarlo por algún motivo.

Sabía que no sería fácil, tampoco esperaba que Todoroki se sentará a contarle su vida.

Por dios, ni siquiera se imaginaba que vería a su héroe el día de hoy, pero el destino parecía esta de su lado y le permitió compartir algunos momentos con el héroe de doble kosei.

Y aunque Todoroki no quiere hablar de ello, no podía rendirse ahora que tenia la oportunidad.

—no me rendiré, iré con todo lo que tengo— se dijo dándose ánimos.

Y solo había una persona que podía conectarlo con Todoroki de algún modo.

No le era alguien con quien particularmente quisiera hablar, más bien todo lo contrario, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Buscó entre sus cajones con desesperación. Si mal no recuerda tenía el número en alguna hoja maltratada. Siguió buscándolo ahora entre las cajas de mudanza y cartones que estaba a punto de botar. ¡¿Por qué no lo había apuntado inmediatamente?!

Cierto, jamás pensó hablarle de nuevo.

Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez era hora de limar ciertas asperezas, si es que a partir de ahora planeaba "entablar una amistad" con Todoroki.

Bueno, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar ¿no?

—¡Aja! —dijo con el papel arrugado, doblado y algo sucio entre sus manos—¡te tengo!

Tomó su celular y tecleo un rápido mensaje.

Mientras esperaba por una respuesta se preparó para poder dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar lo ojos, abrazando el nitotan que Todoroki le había traído y que ahora era su posesión más preciada, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y el sonido de mensaje entrante lo alerto de inmediato tomando el celular a la velocidad de la luz para ver la respuesta.

 _ **Buenas noches, necesito un favor. Hoy Todoroki vino a dejarme mi mochila, pero no encontré mis lentes, así que me preguntaba a que hora puedo ir para hablar con él y preguntarle personalmente por mis lentes. Gracias.**_

 _ **Izuku.**_

 _ **Ayer. 11:36 pm**_

 _ **ACASO EL ESTÚPIDO MITAD Y MITAD NO PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN! CON UN DEMONIO!**_

 _ **Él llega a las 9:00am a la maldita oficina y sale de patrulla a las 11:00 si es que no lo llaman antes, luego regresa a las 3:00pm y se queda haciendo papeleo si es que no hay alguna llamada de emergencia o alguna ronda.**_

 _ **Y AHORA NO ME FASTIDIES, JÓDETE NERD.**_

 _ **Hoy. 12:05 am**_

Algo no estaba bien. Demasiada información y muy pocos insultos para alguien que los decía como si se tratara de respirar.

Esperaba un insulto por cada tres palabras.

Releyó el mensaje y prefirió ignorar la extraña, pero muy útil, respuesta.

Dejó el celular en el buró y con fuerza abrazó su peluche otra vez dando vueltas en su cama de emoción y agradeció al cielo no haber encontrado sus lentes.

Y que muy amablemente Mitsuki le haya facilitado el número de Kacchan cuando fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Ella alegó que le pasaría también su número a su hijo para que pudieran entablar comunicación y aunque en ese momento pensó que era totalmente innecesario, ahora le agradecía a Mitsuki por ello.

Pero lo más importante: Mañana vería a Todoroki.

¡Lo vería de nuevo!

De solo imaginarlo su corazón empezaba a latir emocionado, desbocado en su pecho, con ansias de estar frente a él. Y con el dulce sentimiento inundándolo se durmió reafirmando su promesa y llenándose de decisión para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Ser el héroe de Todoroki aún si él no quiere, aún si él llegara a odiarlo porque lo único que quiere es verlo feliz.

Y no se rendirá hasta conseguirlo.

Jamás.

—

—

 **Primer acercamiento a los objetivos de Midoriya, pero obviamente Todoroki no es un hueso fácil de roer. Nadie va hablando de su vida, así como así, menos algún alguien con tanto dolor en su pasado como Todoroki y no vayan a pensar que va a empezar a usar su fuego porque eso no pasara aún. Hay un largo camino hasta eso.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

Sonrió al terminar de escribir la respuesta y de inmediato presionó el icono de enviar.

Desde un principio no fue su intención ni leer, ni mucho menos responder un mensaje que no era para él, especialmente conociendo el carácter del dueño del celular. Él simplemente estaba jugando y la notificación de mensaje interrumpió su juego.

¡No era su culpa! O bueno…tal vez…un poco.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_

Fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

 _Pero al menos murió sabiendo_

Con un movimiento veloz, abrió la aplicación de mensajes y "número desconocido" fue lo primero que leyó.

Miró a ambos lados.

Estaba solo en el sillón rodeado de cálidas mantas cortesía del dueño de la casa esperando por las palomitas para poder empezar a ver la película que habían seleccionado para acabar la noche. Volvió a observar a sus alrededores con cautela, y sin " _moros en la costa",_ abrió el mensaje sorprendiéndose al entender de donde venia y porqué.

Sin perder más tiempo, contestó.

 _ **ACASO EL ESTÚPIDO MITAD Y MITAD NO PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN! CON UN DEMONIO!**_

 _ **Él llega a las 9:00am a la maldita oficina y sale de patrulla a las 11:00 si es que no lo llaman antes, luego regresa a las 3:00pm y se queda haciendo papeleo si es que no hay alguna llamada de emergencia o alguna ronda.**_

 _ **Y AHORA NO ME FASTIDIES, JÓDETE NERD.**_

 _ **Hoy. 12:05 am**_

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez le faltaron más insultos. Pero bueno, no es como si Midoriya fuera a acusarlo de robo de identidad si tenía lo que estaba buscando ¿no?

Además, se aseguró de poner la mayor parte de información sobre el horario de Todoroki para que el chico pudiera encontrarlo y terminó con un "JODETE NERD" muy de Bakugo.

Totalmente creíble.

Ahora, y luego de su pequeña "travesura" solo quedaba avisarle a Yaoyorozu para que se encargara de dejar a Todoroki en oficina todo el día de mañana y listo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, esta vez si el suyo, y tecleo rápidamente.

 **MISION 2 INICIADA**

 **Confina a Todoroki en la oficina mañana, Midoriya irá a verlo por sus lentes.**

 **Buena esa Yaomomo!**

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la rapidez mental de Yaomomo. Ella le había escrito hace una hora atrás diciéndole que se había quedado con los lentes de Midoriya como parte de la "misión 2"

 _ **Misión 2:**_

 _ **Plan de contingencia en caso Todoroki haya sido todo un antisocial como siempre.**_

Ingeniosamente nombrado por Yaomomo y no tenía objeciones al respecto, el nombre explicaba muy bien el nivel de interacción social de Todoroki. Demasiado bien.

Así que, en cuanto Yaomomo vio los lentes de marco rojo dentro de la mochila de Midoriya, no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato los tomó para un futuro "encuentro casual" y discretamente, en la cara de un enojado y distraído Todoroki, guardo los lentes en su cajón antes de que él lo cerrara.

¡Gran sorpresa la que se llevara Todoroki cuando abra su cajón en la oficina el día de mañana!

Kirishima sonrió de nuevo con el teléfono de Bakugo entre sus manos, quería apuntar el número de Midoriya en caso lo necesitaran. Miró hacia la cocina y Bakugo estaba aún entretenido con las palomitas, así que rápidamente apuntó el número en su celular.

—¿De que tanto te ríes, Kirishima?

Kirishima dio un pequeño salto producto de la impresión. Bakugo se había acercado sin hacer el menor ruido o tal vez él estaba muy concentrado, pero como sea que haya sido, él rubio lo miraba de manera sospechosa mientras sostenía el tazón con palomitas.

—¿Qué haces con mi celular? —le cuestionó

—¡Ah! ¿yo? Nada nada, estaba jugando ese juego del que tanto hablabas, nada más.

Bakugo alzó una ceja sin creerle nada. Dejo las palomitas en la mesa de centro cerca a los sillones y se tiró sin ninguna delicadeza al costado del pelirrojo tomando rápidamente su celular de entre las manos de un nervioso Kirishima que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Revisó las aplicaciones abiertas encontrándose rápidamente con la ventana de mensajes y miró a Kirishima completamente furioso.

El pelirrojo solo tragó fuerte.

De esta no se salvaba.

—

—¡Todoroki, buenos días! — sonrió Yaoyorozu al verlo en la recepción de la oficina.

—Buenos…días…

Algo no andaba bien. Ella lo sabía. No era el tono de voz usual o el típico "Buenos días Yaoyorozu" de siempre.

Ambos entraron saludando ligeramente a la recepcionista y tomaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Sin palabras de por medio atravesaron todos los escritorios del open-space hasta llegar a la oficina que compartían y se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares en los extremos de dicha oficina.

No había una línea divisoria en la oficina que enmarcara la pertenencia de cada uno, pero era bastante obvia la diferencia de estilos.

El lado de Yaoyorozu, el izquierdo, era elegante. Con dos hermosas butacas blancas de estilo clásico con cojines decorativos de color rojo, en medio de ellas una pequeña mesa de café de vidrio y acero en donde cada tarde, o cuando tenía tiempo libre, tomaba el té. Maceteros de colores neutros con hojas esbeltas y verdes, adornos de plata de formas ligeras casi flotantes y fotos familiares y de sus compañeros de clase bellamente enmarcadas tanto en la pared como en su escritorio. Todo en su lado resaltaba con femineidad y clase.

Por el contrario, el lado de Todoroki, el derecho, no decía mucho. Tenía un pequeño cactus, o lo que quedaba de él, regalo de su hermana Fuyumi, que luego de ver morir tres plantas de bambú pensó que un cactus era lo mejor. No había adornos o cuadros o fotos y tenía solo las sillas de visitas que vinieron con el juego de escritorio. Tal vez lo único suyo sería el estante lleno de libros clásicos que estaba detrás de él, pero luego de eso nada más.

Era increíble como siendo tan diferentes podían llevarse bien y como con los años ella había aprendido a leer a Todoroki mejor, justo como ahora.

Todoroki dejaba su bolso debajo del escritorio y tiraba las llaves de su auto desganado, todo con su rostro inexpresivo, pero para ella era evidente que estaba algo contrariado, como un poco perdido, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado anoche en la casa de Midoriya que tenía así a Todoroki.

No podía dejarlo así, tenía demasiada curiosidad para ignorarla.

—Todoroki—le dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en la silla. Un acercamiento suave sería su primer paso. No muy directo o lo espantaría—¿pudiste entregar la mochila a Midoriya?

Ni bien mencionó el nombre del chico, Todoroki pareció enderezarse nervioso e incomodo y esto solo hacia crecer su curiosidad. Espero con paciencia una respuesta, pero pasaron unos minutos y Todoroki no mencionaba nada.

—¿Todoroki? —insistió Yaoyorozu prendiendo su computador.

Todoroki la imitó y prendió el suyo tomando asiento recargando su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla.

—Le devolví la mochila— soltó por fin.

—¿nada más? —preguntó curiosa.

—Qué más podría ser Yaoyorozu. Fui solo para eso— le respondió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y frotando su cien tratando de calmar un dolor de cabeza que se hacía insoportable.

Yaoyorozu al verlo en ese estado se puso de pie, acercándose al escritorio de Todoroki y se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos frente a él en una clara señal de que no le creía nada, pero a la vez mirándolo con preocupación incitándolo a que le contara lo que le pasaba.

Tal vez si no era Midoriya…

—Todoroki, ¿Qué paso? ¿acaso tienen que ver con Endeavor?

—No es nada, es solo un dolor de cabeza eso es todo, ya tomé un par de aspirinas se me pasará pronto.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Yaoyorozu suspiró. Cuando Todoroki se negaba a hablar no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Ni modo, tendría que dejarlo así.

Aunque eso seria una excusa perfecta.

—Bueno—soltó regresando a su posición buscando su bolso—no te veo para nada bien, y no es seguro que patrulles bajo la influencia de algún fármaco, por hoy te quedaras aquí.

—¡¿Qué!?—Todoroki se enderezó de inmediato mirando a Yaoyorozu seriamente.

—Ya lo oíste, además tienes papeleo pendiente del incidente de ayer—avanzó unos pasos con su billetera en mano dispuesta a salir dando por terminado el asunto—iré por café antes de ponerme mi traje ya sabes lo fastidioso que es estar andando con el traje de héroe para hacer cosas triviales ¿quieres algo?

—No gracias—le dijo Todoroki desde su escritorio completamente serio, tecleando con violencia. Ella sabia que estaba enojado, lo conocía por un buen tiempo como para reconocer sus expresiones detrás de su mascara de inexpresividad. Pero bueno todo era por un bien mayor.

—¡Ok!

Sin mirar atrás Yaoyorozu emprendió camino al ascensor.

Cuando llegó, ese día en la mañana, no tuvo tiempo de hablar en recepción para indicarle a Hikari -la recepcionista- que si en caso Midoriya Izuku apareciera preguntando por Todoroki le dieran acceso a la oficina sin ninguna restricción, que no lo llamaran a él simplemente que dejaran entrar al chico y que en cambio le avisaran a ella.

Era su intención desde que piso el edificio, pero no pensó encontrarse con Todoroki tan temprano. Usualmente Todoroki llegaba unos diez minutos antes de iniciar su turno, pero hoy él había aparecido una hora antes tomándola por sorpresa y no podía mencionarle a la recepcionista eso delante de él, aunque Todoroki estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado si Bakugo explotaba la cara Kirishima delante a él. Tan distraído que no había notado el hecho de que ella no "sale por café" sino que por el contrario prefiere una buena taza de té preparada por ella misma en la kitchenette de la oficina.

Pero ya que estaba en recepción, podría aprovechar y salir por unos dulces ¿no?

Así que pensando en un delicioso pastel de chocolate de la encantadora cafetería del frente y en los beneficios que tendrían para su kosei (porque, por supuesto, todo era por su kosei y definitivamente NO por su pequeña obsesión con los postres que había desarrollado durante su tiempo en U.A y los postres caseros de Satou) se decidió a comprar un par de tajadas, pero antes de siquiera tomar el tirador de la puerta de vidrio una mata de cabello verde perteneciente a un rostro con algunas vendas, pecas y ojos verdes entraba sosteniendo una caja mediana y con una mochila amarilla sobre los hombros llena de llaveros que de inmediato reconoció.

El chico sonrió nervioso y algo avergonzado, un poco sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes como si hubiera visto a una estrella y…

Oh.

Era lindo y adorable.

Kirishima no le había dicho eso.

Su descripción del chico había sido muy escueta, fue algo así como "bajo, con pecas y cabello verde alborotado"

Tenía que enseñarle a Kirishima a dar descripciones más detalladas.

—Buenos días—soltó Yaoyorozu frente al chico de cabello verde.

—Bu...¡buenos días, señorita Creati! ¡Es un placer conocerla!

Yaoyorozu sonrió conmovida por el entusiasmo del chico que rápidamente la había reconocido parándose rígidamente frente a ella.

—Soy Yaoyorozu Momo, eres Midoriya ¿verdad?

El chico asintió rápidamente.

—Un gusto ¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas? ¿estas mejor? —le dijo haciendo una reverencia que Midoriya respondió de inmediato—por cierto, no necesitas llamarme por mi nombre de héroe. Yaoyorozu o Momo o si prefieres Yaomomo está bien Midoriya.

Sonrió al decirlo observando las reacciones del joven frente a ella que empezaba a murmurar rápidamente algo sobre que, gracias a ellos se encontraba bien y que no era nada grave, agregando lo increíble que era conocer tantos héroes, como tenía tanta suerte de estar allí, entre otras tantas cosas que le parecía imposible seguirle el ritmo.

Carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención y de inmediato el menor se detuvo.

—¡Lo siento! Hablé demasiado otra vez—le dijo apenado

—No te preocupes—le respondió sonriéndole— ¿necesitas algo o buscas a alguien?

Midoriya pareció recordar los motivos por los cuales estaba allí y de inmediato su mirada se iluminó. Levanto entusiasmado la caja que traía en sus manos extendiéndola hacia Yaoyorozu que curiosa se acercó a inspeccionarla.

Un dulce aroma que conocía muy bien inundó sus fosas nasales y sonrió complacida.

—¡Es torta de chocolate! —dijo encantada

—Ayer mientras tomábamos el té le ofrecí a Todoroki hornearle un pastel de chocolate, y bueno como no encontré mis lentes aproveché la oportunidad para venir y de paso también traerles esto, también traje hojas de naranja para el té como agradecimiento por su ayuda el día de ayer.

Yaoyorozu lo miró fijamente analizando lo que había dicho Midoriya.

 _¿así que solo dejaste la mochila no?_

—Ehm… si no es apropiada mi presencia puedo retirarme…—soltó Midoriya visiblemente abatido por su falta de respuesta.

—¡Oh! ¡no, no, por supuesto que no es molestia! Es más, es bastante oportuno, un dulce animara a Todoroki, lo he visto un poco decaído… pero por favor acompáñame te llevaré a nuestra oficina y en el camino puedes contarme lo que paso ayer ¿de acuerdo?

Midoriya asintió tímidamente ante una sonriente Yaoyorozu. No sabía cuanta información podría contarle ya que lo que paso ayer en su departamento le parecía algo personal para Todoroki, o por lo menos la parte en la que se encendió en llamas, y lo que menos quería era incomodarlo o decir algo inapropiado que pueda afectar su "amistad", así que con el perdón de la heroína tendría que mentirle.

Aunque técnicamente "omitir información" no es mentir.

Así que con eso en mente y tratando de disminuir la culpa de "ocultarle información" a un héroe, se dejó guiar por Yaoyorozu. Pero antes de tomar el ascensor, la joven se detuvo frente a la recepcionista, indicándole que si venia de nuevo lo dejara entrar sin problemas.

Quiso preguntarle los motivos, pero ella rápidamente agregó:

—Eres amigo de Bakugo ¿no? Él no tiene muchos amigos así que asumo eres alguien de fiar. Cualquier amigo de él es bienvenido.

Podría protestar ante ello, pero en estos momentos era tan conveniente tener libre acceso a la oficina de su héroe favorito que solo asintió a Yaoyorozu.

Tarde o temprano se enterarían de la extraña "amistad" entre él y "Kacchan", pero mientras tanto aprovecharía la carta libre que se le brindaba.

Y por ahora tenía que enfocarse en saciar la curiosidad de la heroína que empezaba a bombardearlo de preguntas mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

Se mordió la lengua.

Esperaba que la oficina de Todoroki no estuviera muy lejos.

—

Maldijo por enésima vez en su mente.

El papeleo siempre era tedioso y la parte más aburrida de ser un héroe profesional, pero no es como si pudiera dejarlo de lado. Era su deber cumplir con los protocolos y completar su trabajo, pero en momentos como estos, en los cuales solo buscaba distraer su mente, lo único que deseaba era salir a patrullar y desquitarse con el primer villano que se le atravesara por el camino.

Sí, era poco "heroico" pero funcionaba como una buena distracción.

Tampoco era como si abusara de su autoridad. Cumplía con su deber sin romper las reglas, pero no podía negar que estar en movimiento aligeraba los constantes pensamientos en su cabeza.

Pensamientos de fuego incontrolable.

Fuego que hace daño.

Pensamientos sobre un chico de verdes cabellos, ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa amable diciéndole que su fuego era hermoso.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla tirando todo su peso hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo, el dolor de cabeza no se iba.

Estaba confundido.

Algo hermoso no puede ser dañino.

Algo hermoso no lleva a las personas a la locura.

No hay nada hermoso en su kosei maldito, mucho menos en su persona.

No había nada en Shoto Todoroki que fuera hermoso o valioso.

 _ **Nada**_

Inconscientemente pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cicatriz. El dolor de cabeza se incrementaba. Pero el ligero sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de vidrio lo devolvió a la realidad y sin mirar o moverse de su posición soltó un escueto "adelante".

Escuchó pisadas que se le hicieron familiares y el sonido de tazas siendo colocadas en su escritorio lo alertó de inmediato, enderezándose para observar asombrado a la persona frente a él.

—Buenos días Todoroki, por favor bebe un poco de té, te hará sentir mejor—le dijo dejando una charola de plata en su escritorio, se quitó la mochila amarilla que ya conocía colocándola al costado de la silla y tomó asiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —soltó Todoroki aún sin entender los motivos de la presencia de Midoriya en su oficina sirviendo con una delicadeza ya conocida el té en pequeñas tazas y dos tajadas de pastel también en hermosas piezas de losa decoradas con flores, reconoció de inmediato a la dueña de ese juego de té.

 _Traidora._

—Lamento la intromisión, tal vez estabas ocupado ¡lo siento mucho! pero Yaoyorozu fue muy amable en dejarme entrar cuando me vio en la recepción, inclusive me dejo usar la kitchenette y este adorable juego de té para preparar todo esto. Además, te prometí una torta de chocolate ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que recordaba. Recordaba el sabor de las galletas, el aroma del té, lo cálido de un departamento lleno de vida, y el incesante modo en el que Midoriya hablaba, pero todo ello era opacado por el recuerdo del fuego incontrolable y la quemadura en el rostro del chico cubierta por una venda que le recriminaban su error con solo verla.

¿Por qué no le temía?

¿Por qué no se alejaba de él?

¿Por qué esta allí, sonriéndole tan calmadamente?

Sus ojos se encontraron y de cierta forma empezaba acostumbrarse a ese enigmático brillo y a esa amabilidad que le demostraban e intentaban hacerle sentir mejor, pero el temor de volver a opacar la mirada de Midoriya con miedo o de volver a dañarlo era mas grande.

—Es peligroso que estés cerca de-

—Te lo dije ayer ¿no? —le interrumpió Midoriya dejando la pequeña tetera a un lado del escritorio—no tengo miedo de ti, jamás lo tendría. Se necesita más que eso para alejarme de ti.

Sonreía, con esa sonrisa que parecía no extinguirse, sin apartar su mirada de él y se sentía arrinconado sin saber hacia dónde mirar para poder huir de su kosei.

Aunque al final era inevitable ya que Midoriya había respondido exactamente las preguntas que cruzaban su mente y ahora; con nerviosismo, como adivinando la incomodidad reflejada en el modo en el que intentaba esquivar sus ojos verdes, le extendió la taza de té de naranja evitando sus ojos heterocromáticos.

Tenía que detenerse, dejar de leerlo, dejar de jugar con su mente.

—Lamento si te incomoda mi presencia es solo que-

—No hagas eso—interrumpió Todoroki firmemente tomando un sorbo de su té enfocándose solo en la taza, pero viendo de reojo la reacción del peliverde.

—Lo siento—dijo Midoriya jugando con los filos de la losa entre sus dedos— sé que te incomoda hablar de tu lado izquierdo, pero en verdad tu fuego es -

—No me refería a eso

Midoriya inclinó su rostro como tratando de entender a lo que se refería.

—Entonces… no comprendo—Midoriya acercó la taza a sus labios y tomó pequeños sorbos frente a él esperando su respuesta.

Era evidente que lo sabía, pero Midoriya se hacía al desentendido.

Pues bien, si quería que se lo dijera directamente lo haría.

—Deja de usar tu kosei en mi—soltó enojado Todoroki dejando la taza sobre el plato con un fuerte sonido—es estresante e irrespetuoso.

Midoriya parpadeo varias veces aún con la taza en sus manos. Luego de unos instantes la dejó en el escritorio y agachó su mirada. Lo vio temblar un poco en su asiento como si no supiera que hacer o decir, sobando sus brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Ehm… Todoroki—soltó por fin después de unos minutos evitando mirarlo—¿Qué… kosei crees que tengo?

Si Todoroki tuviera que describir en una palabra como se veía Midoriya en ese momento seria "vulnerable".

Se veía vulnerable.

Demasiado.

Pero eso no lo detendría.

—Uno que lee los pensamientos ¿no? —lo confrontó cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a terminar con el asunto y prohibirle volver a leer sus pensamientos—por eso la primera vez que nos vimos evitaste compararme con Endeavor, leíste que odiaba la comparación que todos hacen y lo evitaste. Luego, en tu departamento, sabias lo que realmente pensaba cuando preguntaste si me habían incomodado los llaveros, o si me gustaba el té, entre otras cosas que leíste de mí.

Midoriya se removió incómodo en su asiento, pero no decía nada y Todoroki empezaba a desesperarse.

—¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?

—Si digo que…—se detuvo en media oración tomando un respiro. Luego lo miró fijamente y continuó—si te digo que estas equivocado ¿Qué pensarías?

—¡Tonterías! —respondió de inmediato Todoroki —tal vez no es exactamente como pensé que funcionaba, pero tiene que ser algo relacionado con la mente o los pensamientos de las personas.

Midoriya lo miró impactado, y en ese momento se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez había sido un poco duro, pero el chico no respondía y le daba vueltas al asunto ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara?

Tal vez debería disculparse.

Pero de pronto su semblante cambio, ya no estaba esa actitud sorprendida, casi asustada de segundos atrás, más bien parecía sonreír con melancolía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Me hubiera gustado que fuera así— dijo luego de un suspiro—podría haber sido el kosei de un héroe. Pero al tener un poder de ese tipo no lo utilizaría a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o en contra de un villano, porque tal y como dices es irrespetuoso invadir la privacidad de una persona de ese modo.

—Entonces ¿cuál es tu Kosei? —preguntó Todoroki esta vez más calmado, pero aun quería saber cómo lo hacía, como lo leía como a un libro abierto a pesar de cuan controlado quisiera mantener sus emociones con una máscara de indiferencia.

—Sabes…yo quería ser un héroe—Todoroki levanto una ceja sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada, solo observo como el brillo de los ojos de Midoriya se opacaba y su sonrisa aún melancólica intentaba ser más alegre, pero fallaba inútilmente.

Le recordó vagamente cuando su madre le decía que todo estaba bien luego de una discusión con Endeavor; pero, aunque era un niño y no comprendía del todo, él sabía que no era cierto.

Que sus sonrisas solo enmascaraban la verdad, que ella sonreía para no mostrarle su dolor.

—Mi mamá puede atraer objetos pequeños y mi padre puede exhalar fuego, ninguno de los dos kosei era lo suficientemente fuerte para que sean héroes y tampoco lo deseaban así que sus vidas fueron tranquilas. Cuando yo nací, se esperaba que tuviera alguno de los dos kosei o tal vez los dos, anhelaba mi kosei y aunque los de mis padres no eran asombrosos estaba dispuesto a mejorar, a entrenar duro para salvar a las personas y ser un gran héroe como All Might—se detuvo un momento tomando un respiro, para luego soltar en un susurro— Pero no fue así. No obtuve ninguno.

—No es ninguno de los de tus padres ¿fue un kosei diferente?

Midoriya suspiró. Y con manos temblorosas apretó su pecho.

—Nada, Todoroki. No obtuve nada.

No era posible.

—Pero…

—Soy mukosei, Todoroki. Esa es la verdad.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Midoriya ya no lo miraba, más bien se enfocaba en la taza de té frente a él mientras jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo, apretujando su brazo.

El silencio se volvía incomodo y Todoroki no tenia idea de que decir o hacer.

 _Mukosei_

Se repetía en su mente.

Y la imagen de sus hermanos siendo despreciados por no tener el poder que Endeavor deseaba que tuvieran hizo eco en su cabeza.

¡Cuanto más los hubiera rechazado si hubieran sido mukosei! tal vez ni siquiera hubiera sabido que tenia hermanos. Y no era solo Endeavor, el mundo en que viven hoy en día, un mundo regido por el kosei que posees, que cuanto más poderoso sea más apreciado eres por la sociedad, no tener uno podría significar no tener nada. Mucho menos ser un héroe.

" _Siempre quise ser un héroe"_

Debió de haber sido difícil vivir con el peso de ver sus sueños destruirse frente a sus ojos sin siquiera haber comenzado. Nunca podría entender a cabalidad aquello y por la mirada de Midoriya, manchada de matices tristes pero que intentaba mantenerse firme de todos modos, no era algo que quisiera recordar.

¿Tal vez habría existido un "Endeavor" en la vida de Midoriya?

Alguien que apuntaba a todos sus errores, que le recordaba día con día que nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno.

Alguien que parecía ser feliz con verlo sufrir.

—Lo siento Midoriya no debí de ser tan insistente.

—No te preocupes no habría manera de que lo supieras—le dijo sonriendo agitando su mano tratando de restarle importancia, pero fallando completamente—además es cosa del pasado. Mi admiración por los héroes no ha disminuido, sigo pensando que son geniales y me encanta tomar apuntes y analizar los diversos kosei, lo hago desde que tengo memoria y soy bueno en eso.

Se detuvo.

Vio su esfuerzo por decir algo, apretaba los puños y empezó a temblar un poco, luego tomó aire y continuo.

—No…me harás a un lado por esto ¿verdad?

Le sorprendió la pregunta, pero entendía sus motivos.

Su padre solía decirle que él no tenía que estar con sus hermanos, que ellos no eran parte de su "mundo". Ni Fuyumi, ni Natsuo, ni siquiera Touya que tenía un kosei de fuego excepcional, pero que había heredado la salud delicada de su madre, eran suficientes para ser parte del "mundo de Endeavor" uno lleno de exigencias sin sentido y gobernado por poder, que le hacía creer a su padre que tenía derecho de manipular sus vidas a su antojo y de mirarlos desde su trono con desprecio y decepción.

Y Todoroki odiaba esa mirada hacia sus hermanos, esa mirada que los hacia sufrir en silencio, cuestionarse a si mismos sobre su valor, haciéndolos sentir inferiores. Cuando la verdad era que eran maravillosos, que trataron de consolarlo cuando estuvo solo y jamás se apartaron de su lado, sobre todo Fuyumi, no podría culpar a Natsuo por irse lo más rápido posible y Touya… él no lo hubiera dejado solo.

Por eso era consciente que jamás repetiría esos errores, él jamás despreciaría a alguien por el poder de su kosei o por no tenerlo.

Jamás seria como Endeavor.

—No veo motivo por el cual deba de ignorarte o despreciarte por no tener un kosei, el valor de las personas no esta en cuan fuerte es su kosei. Se pude tener un kosei poderoso, pero ser alguien despreciable no digno de ser llamado "héroe", así como también no tener kosei alguno, pero tener más valentía que uno.

Midoriya lo miró por unos instantes y poco a poco el temblor que dominaba su cuerpo desaparecía junto con su expresión insegura dando paso a una sonrisa, una que definitivamente era sincera, llena de alivio.

—Gracias…Todoroki—susurró Midoriya dejando escapar un largo suspiro, con su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más alegre.

Y Todoroki quedo maravillado con esa sonrisa tan transparente y brillante.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Todoroki estaba absorto aún bajo la influencia de esa sonrisa, preguntándose como hacia Midoriya para sonreír a pesar de todo.

¿Podría algún día sonreír así, libre de preocupaciones? ¿o por lo menos dejando sus problemas atrás por un momento?

Observó a Midoriya agitar su cabeza rápidamente para luego abrir sus labios, y con un ánimo renovado, trató de retomar la charla.

—¡Por favor prueba la torta de chocolate! La hice yo mismo ¡espero que te guste! A Yaoyorozu le fascino tanto que solo pude salvar dos tajadas para nosotros. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero se nota que ama las cosas dulces—Soltó Midoriya divertido.

—Si las ama. Y no lo aceptará, así que no esperes eso.

—Lo sabía.

La tensión entre ellos se disipó tan rápido como había llegado y sin percatarse, el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde ayer junto con las dudas y la culpa se evaporaban de su mente. Midoriya tenia algo en él que lo alejaba de sus problemas, sus conversaciones eran entretenidas que no le daba tiempo para ahogarse en sus inseguridades o temores.

¿esto era a lo que se referían Yaoyorozu y Kirishima cuando le decían que si intentaba socializar podría relajarse?

Ellos le repetían que salir con amigos era la mejor forma de distraerse de sus problemas y dejarlos atrás por un momento. Siempre insistían en sacarlo (a la fuerza) a pasear o algún club los tres o con toda la clase A, y aunque admitía que por unos pocos instantes se relajaba, bastaba con unos pocos minutos de distracción o que algo pequeño le hiciera recordar el malestar que llevaba dentro para que toda la salida se arruinara e inevitablemente se alejara de ellos considerando su presencia como un estorbo para su diversión.

Pero esto, en este preciso momento, con una taza y un plato vacío, y una simple charla sobre todo o nada con el chico de las infinitas palabras y sonrisas ya no era tan estresante, poco a poco se convertía en todo lo contrario.

Era mejor que cualquier salida a un club.

Mil veces mejor.

Un pequeño tintineo sonó en la oficina deteniendo las palabras de Midoriya que de inmediato sacó su celular, disculpándose por la interrupción.

—Lo siento Todoroki, debo de retirarme tengo una reunión pendiente en U.A—soltó Midoriya recogiendo los servicios.

—¿en U.A? —preguntó Todoroki poniéndose de pie para ayudarlo.

—Sip, me reuniré con la señorita Hatsume Mei ¿la conoces? Es la mejor en equipo de soporte para héroes en Japón, actualmente trabaja para U.A, pero va a abrir su propia compañía de soporte—tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre los hombros, pero cuando iba a tomar la charola con la vajilla Todoroki se le adelantó. Midoriya hizo un puchero que el heterocromático ignoró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Si la conocí, se las arreglaba cada año para hacerse publicidad en los festivales deportivos—ambos salieron de la oficina, uno al lado del otro, dirigiéndose a la kitchenette.

—Si, también la vi, bastante astuta, consiguió mucho patrocinio para sus inventos de forma muy ingeniosa—Midoriya emitió una pequeña risa—sus inventos son muy buenos. Pero me reuniré con ella porque está a cargo de una investigación acerca de nuevas tecnologías en equipo de soporte en la que muy amablemente me invitó a participar.

Todoroki se detuvo frente al fregadero impresionado y Midoriya aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarle la charola y empezar a lavar la vajilla que habían usado.

Si mal no recuerda las pocas veces que la visitó en el área de soporte de U.A, cuando cursaban el 3er año, Hatsume siempre se quejaba de que necesitaba gente competente y que prefería trabajar sola hasta encontrar a alguien que estuviera a su nivel. Tenía entendido, según Iida y Uraraka que eran amigos de Hatsume luego de su combate/campaña publicitaria con Iida, que con los años se había vuelto más exigente con los aspirantes para trabajar con ella en sus, muy bien patrocinadas, investigaciones.

Los aspirantes en su gran mayoría eran rechazados y los pocos que eran aceptados no aguantaban el ritmo y terminaban huyendo de ella. Nunca había escuchado que ella solicitara a alguien específicamente.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que te seleccionara? Ella es muy exigente—Soltó Todoroki secando la vajilla.

—Puedo parecer joven, Todoroki, pero tengo experiencia en equipo de soporte—cerró la llave del agua y se apoyó en mesada—hay tantos kosei como personas en el mundo, analizarlos apropiadamente puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el campo de batalla, y mis análisis son muy buenos, eran los mejores en I-Islan-

El sonido de una alarma interrumpió de nuevo a Midoriya que bufó molesto buscando entre sus bolsillos sacando su celular para apagarla. Todoroki se avergonzó al ver el case inspirado en él.

Por un momento había olvidado que era su fan.

—Lo siento Todoroki tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. —guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

—Nos vemos Midoriya, gracias por el té y el pastel—soltó Todoroki volteando por un momento mientras seguía secando la vajilla.

Lo escuchó avanzar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir Midoriya se detuvo.

—ehm… esto…—con nerviosismo se balanceaba de un lado a otro y Todoroki se preguntaba si tal vez había dicho algo malo o si tendría que haber dicho algo más. Con curiosidad dejo la última taza en su lugar y se acercó a Midoriya que estaba a un paso de salir del Kitchenette.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Me preguntaba si…esto—Midoriya sostuvo firmemente las asas de su mochila amarilla—¿te gustaría venir a mi casa esta noche? ¡puedo prepararte algo de comer si gustas! Y podría explicarte, es que te veías tan enojado conmigo cuando pensabas que leía tu mente y lo que menos quiero es que malentiendas mis intenciones, solo me preocupaba, pero creo que tal vez me sobrepase, me disculpo si fue así yo solo-

—Midoriya—soltó y de inmediato el chico se detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre su boca, soltando un diminuto "perdón" con vergüenza.

Todoroki pensó por un momento en la invitación.

Por un lado, había llegado al consenso de que no preguntaría por el "kosei" de Midoriya o su habilidad para leer sus pensamientos, pero por el otro tenía que saber cómo lo hacía.

Si lo pensaba bien, era preocupante el hecho de que alguien que solo conoce por poco más de 24 horas haya podido leerlo con tanta facilidad. No se consideraba alguien curioso, pero no puede negar que le interesa, y mucho, saber cómo lo hace y aunque ya puede conversar con Midoriya mirándolo a los ojos sin la pequeña paranoia que sentía antes, no deja de ser un poco incómodo.

Además, esta el hecho de que, bueno, prácticamente había obligado a Midoriya a contarle sobre su condición de mukosei haciéndole evocar recuerdos que al parecer quería dejar atrás.

Tal vez lo mejor por ahora era alejarse un poco.

—lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

—Por favor Todoroki, prometo no preguntar nada personal, además-

—Tengo patrulla hoy—mintió.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, lamento… incomodarte…bien…—dijo Midoriya cabizbajo, retrocediendo unos pasos de él—bueno, fue un placer. Nos vemos Todoroki.

Caminó a paso lento y desganado hacia el ascensor y el sentimiento de culpa inundó su pecho al verlo subir y voltearse para despedirse con un pequeño gesto, casi con miedo y una sonrisa a medias.

Se sintió culpable.

No quería lastimarlo, y aunque en un principio pensaba que solo se refería a físicamente, verlo con ese estado de animo tampoco era agradable.

Todoroki suspiró ya arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

Si, se había dicho a si mismo que no preguntaría, pero Midoriya parecía querer explicárselo, y bueno, si es estaba dispuesto ¿Por qué negarse?

Aunque motivos para negarse no faltaban tampoco.

En la oficina, Midoriya no es tan intimidante, rodeado del bullicio de los trabajadores y sin tocar temas más personales, pero en su departamento, tan lleno de calidez y con las preguntas apropiadas podría dejar salir de nuevo su inseguridad, aquella parte de si mismo que es débil e inestable.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Corrió al ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cerraran las detuvo con una mano y de inmediato Midoriya elevó su mirada hacia él sorprendido por la rápida acción.

—Tengo patrulla hoy y mañana—soltó Todoroki

—Entiendo—dijo cabizbajo Midoriya—lamento si te incomodé hoy.

—Pero pasado mañana tal vez yo podría…

—¡Prometo un buen té y una cena decente! —soltó de inmediato Midoriya sosteniendo también la puerta del ascensor acercándose a Todoroki unos pasos.

Una cena decente ¿no?

Seria mentir decir que tiene cenas decentes, porque la verdad desde hace mucho que solo cena una taza de café en el frio, solitario y oscuro departamento lleno de cajas sin desempacar y nada que realmente le trasmitiera la calidez de un hogar, y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba las cenas de su infancia cuando Endeavor no estaba y eran solo él, sus hermanos y su madre, juntos, compartiendo momentos escasos en los que se sentían como familia, como si de verdad fueran un hogar lleno de calidez y risas.

Algo que sintió por unos instantes cuando estaba en el departamento de Midoriya.

Algo que a pesar de todo le gustaría volver a sentir.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Midoriya expectante y con ojos brillantes.

Además, el departamento de Midoriya era mil veces mejor que ir a hundirse en la oscuridad del suyo.

Y la oportunidad de una buena comida gratis es algo que no puede desperdiciase ¿no?

—De acuerdo—soltó monótono.

—¡Genial! Te espero entonces, tengo que irme. ¡nos vemos luego Todoroki!

Agitó la mano en forma de despedida mientras retrocedía hacia el ascensor soltando la puerta. Antes de cerrarse se despidió de nuevo y Todoroki tuvo la necesidad de responderle el gesto.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas peinó con su mano sus cabellos bicolores.

Seria mejor volver al papeleo de una vez y salir a patrullar para distraerse.

No estaba realmente seguro de que le esperaba en unos días en compañía de Midoriya, pero no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Se encaminó a su oficina dispuesto a acabar lo más pronto posible con el papeleo, pero antes de siquiera sentarse los ojos expectantes de Kirishima y Yaoyorozu junto con unas sonrisas sospechosas en sus rostros lo esperaban.

Se cruzó de brazos delante de ellos. Tal vez tendría que posponer esos papeles un rato más.

—

 **Hello!**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo porque he peleado demasiado** **con la historia (corregida n veces).**

 **Así que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, que creen que pasará, confesiones, preguntas, todo es bienvenido!**

 **Por cierto, me recomendaron ponerle el tag slow burn, porque de verdad va a ser más lento de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Amistad

—¿y bien? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¿Qué cosa? —Todoroki pasó de largo ante ellos sentándose en su escritorio ojeando algunos papeles.

—¿Cómo que "qué cosa"? —soltó Yaomomo cruzándose de brazos

—Por favor Todoroki, vimos todo desde mi escritorio —dijo Kirishima sentándose al revés en la silla giratoria acercándose a Todoroki por el costado.

—¿y qué fue lo que vieron exactamente? —preguntó monótono cubriendo su rostro con unos papeles, impidiéndoles ver sus expresiones.

—Una hermosa charla entre Midoriya y tú en la oficina que se desplazó a la kitchenette y luego a una invitación en la puerta del ascensor—soltó Kirishima sonriente.

Bajo por unos segundos los papeles mirándolos severamente.

—¿Me tienen bajo vigilancia o qué? —volvió a subir los documentos ocultándose de ellos. No era difícil entender que estaba algo avergonzado.

—Nada de eso Todoroki. Solo que nunca te habíamos visto hablar tan calmadamente y alegre con alguien que apenas conoces. Estoy tan feliz—Yaomomo sonrío emocionada.

—Cierto bro, te veías relajado—le segundó Kirishima.

—Mucho más que cuando estas con nosotros, debo de admitir— Yaomomo hizo una expresión de fingida tristeza para luego rápidamente volver a sonreír mirando a Kirishima.

Esperaban expectantes una reacción o una respuesta. Pero Todoroki solo seguía cubriendo su rostro con el formulario de reporte de daños en espacios públicos y empezaban a inquietarse. Después de unos minutos dejó los papeles a un costado, se recostó en el espaldar de su silla y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren implicar?

—Nada, nada bro. Solo que tal vez deberías ver a Midoriya más seguido ¿no te parece? Luce como un chico agradable. Yaomomo y yo lo aprobamos—soltó Kirishima con un pulgar arriba.

—Así es, me parece un chico adorable ¿tú qué opinas Todoroki? —preguntó Yaomomo.

Todoroki sostuvo su mentón en una pose pensativa, sus ojos divagaron por los rincones de la habitación perdiéndose en una de las muchas macetas de Yaoyorozu.

Verde.

Le agrada ese color.

—Es una buena persona—soltó al fin, pero antes de que Kirishima o Yaoyorozu pudieran agregar algo más, de inmediato giro su silla y empezó a escribir en su computador—Ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar estos reportes para salir a patrullar. Porque VOY a salir a patrullar.

No los miró más y ellos entendieron que su conversación había terminado. Por lo menos saben que a Todoroki le agrada la presencia de Midoriya.

Pasos de bebe, pasos de bebe.

—Bueno—soltó Kirishima—será mejor que me valla tengo que salir a patrullar.

—No he visto a Bakugo aún... ¿hablaste con él? —Preguntó Yaoyorozu ante la evidente ausencia de los gritos en la oficina.

—Si, sí. Esto...me dijo que tuvo un contratiempo y que vendría algo tarde. Tomaré mi patrulla con Uraraka por ahora ya que Iida está haciendo unos reportes del incidente pasado.

—Ok, entonces que proceda así. —soltó Yaoyorozu acomodándose en su sitio.

Kirishima asintió y luego se despidió animadamente de ellos para ir a su patrulla.

Sería algo incomodo ver a Bakugo.

No sabía cómo mirarlo después de lo que Bakugo le dijo ayer, dejándolo con una gran duda que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Qué clase de "amistad" tenían esos dos?

—

Todo era hermoso.

Todo era tan brillante y luminoso.

Sonreía sin poder controlarlo, y su corazón latía en su pecho incesante llenándolo de una calidez tan reconfortante de solo recordar la promesa de Todoroki de compartir una cena con él.

Se preguntaba qué debería preparar, según muchos sitios web Todoroki ama la soba fría, tal vez pueda intentar prepararla...tal vez.

Pero no tenía confianza de sus habilidades culinarias, por lo menos no para los platos de fondo, otra historia era con los postres, había experimentado con muchas recetas y todo había salido bien hasta ahora.

Y mientras debatía en su mente, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, si a Todoroki le gustaría comer Katsudon o no, sin querer chocó con alguien. El golpe fue tan duro que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, de inmediato quiso disculparse, pero una voz cargada de enojo le interrumpió.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí nerd?!

Ojos escarlatas le miraban fijamente con ira.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Era una mirada y una expresión que denotaban lo mucho que lo odia, y a la cual ha estado acostumbrado por años. Tuvo el vago recuerdo de años atrás, de la última mirada que recibió de Bakugo antes de irse. Se recordaba a sí mismo temblando bajo esos ojos escarlatas, sintiéndose tan inferior y débil, culpándose por ser quien es o por lo que no puede tener.

Pero ya no era ese niño que, a pesar del incomodo sentimiento que le provocaba, iba detrás de él por todos lados, idolatrándolo ciegamente. Aquel niño que se dejaba impresionar por el espejismo del héroe que quería ser y que ahora tiene claro que no será.

No por lo menos como se lo había imaginado cuando era niño.

Pero irse de Musutafu por dos años gracias a All Might o mejor dicho a Toshinori, le habían enseñado otro camino. Uno que empezó a recorrer con entusiasmo y dando todo de sí mismo.

Tal vez, en cierta medida, debía de agradecerle aquella última conversación con Bakugo en la cual por fin entendió que su amigo de la infancia jamás lo aceptaría a su lado. Le dolió demasiado escuchar tan frías palabras de aquel que consideraba importante en su vida, pero con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con ello. Aprendió a dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante por él mismo.

Aunque eso no significa que todo el dolor, el resentimiento y años de insultos puedan borrarse de la noche a la mañana.

Así como tampoco los pocos y escasos buenos recuerdos.

Bakugo evocaba tantas cosas en su interior que a veces no sabía cómo actuar.

A veces sentía que lo odiaba, pero en otras ocasiones, viéndolo salvar a las personas dando todo de sí mismo, sentía que allí estaba él, que ese era el verdadero Kacchan.

Pero ahora, no estaba siendo nada agradable.

—¡Vamos responde Deku!

—No es de tu incumbencia Kacchan—soltó su apodo con algo de sorna sabiendo perfectamente que "Kacchan" odiaba ese sobrenombre que le recordaba aquella corta época en las que fueron amigos.

Amigos inseparables.

¿A dónde se había ido todo aquello?

El rostro de Bakugo se deformó de ira aún más y con fuerza tomó su brazo derecho sacándolo de la recepción de la oficina casi a rastras.

Cuando estuvieron afuera lo soltó de inmediato.

—No vengas a jugar aquí, este no es tu patio de juegos Deku—tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo desde arriba con desprecio.

A veces se preguntaba si había dicho o hecho algo malo, aparte de ser mukosei claro, que hiciera que Kacchan pasara de verlo con aprecio, con ansias de protegerlo a ser alguien totalmente indiferente a sus ojos. Alguien desechable e inútil con quien se comportaba de manera cruel y despiadada.

—Además yo no te envié ese maldito mensaje, el idiota de Kirishima tomó mi celular. No te quiero cerca de esta oficina ni de nada relacionado con héroes.

—Era bastante obvio que no eras tú, la amabilidad no es parte de ti, eso lo sé muy bien.

—Maldito Deku. Sabes que tú no correspondes a aquí

Suspiró, no sacaba nada con una discusión en este preciso momento, tenía asuntos que atender primero.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Kacchan—no dijo más y se dio la vuelta ignorando sus quejidos y gritos.

De verdad no tenía tiempo para lidiar con el carácter de Bakugo, ni con sus quejas o su desprecio así que se enfocó de nuevo en aquella sensación tan cálida, y única de haber pasado la mañana con Todoroki.

 _Todoroki_

Pensó, y su corazón latió con fuerza.

 _Todoroki_

Sonrió lleno de felicidad.

 _Shouto_

Saboreo su nombre en sus labios.

Le encantaría llamarlo así algún día y que algún día él lo llamara "Izuku"

¡Rayos! De solo pensarlo se sentía como volar en la nube más alta.

Pero por ahora con solo su presencia estaba bien, con sentir que ya no era tan inalcanzable y que podían ser amigos. La sensación era tan agradable, tan única y desbordante que jamás pensó experimentarlo de ese modo.

Imaginó que al conocerlo su admiración y amor por él se desvanecería poco a poco ya que vería a la persona y no al ídolo, pero Todoroki intensificaba el sentimiento de solo estar en su presencia y era... preocupante.

Ya una vez se había sentido así y no terminó nada bien.

No quería caer de nuevo.

Lo amaba, sí.

Y es por eso que tenía que proceder con precaución.

Acomodó un mechón de su cabello verde y un suspiro dulce y melancólico escapó de sus labios junto con el nombre de Todoroki.

Lo amaba y para este punto entendía que su corazón se rompería mientras intentaba reparar el de Todoroki, porque cuanto más lo conociera más se enamoraría, pero eso no pasaría con Todoroki, el héroe jamás podría mirarlo de ese modo.

Y estaba bien. Lo entendía.

Si era por el bien del Todoroki, para ver sus ojos desbordantes de felicidad, valdría la pena.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin percatarse.

Por Todoroki Shoto todo valdría la pena.

—

No le quito los ojos de encima ni por un segundo hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Pero había algo, fue fugaz, casi invisible, pero le pareció ver aquella mirada con la que a veces soñaba por las noches.

Esa mirada que le dirigía solo a él cuando eran niños.

No sabía porque, pero le enojaba mucho, lo sacaba de sus casillas, que esos ojos ya no lo miraran así, pero no podía reclamar.

Frustrado ingresó a la oficina y tomó el ascensor frunciendo el ceño.

Definitivamente no podía culpar a Deku por odiarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir ese rencor interior.

¿Por qué Deku no lo comprendía?

¿Por qué no simplemente se quedó detrás de él, que era el verdadero héroe, el que tenía un kosei poderoso?

¿Por qué le extendió la mano cuando eran niños, mirándolo desde arriba como si su kosei no fuera suficiente?

¡Por qué no se quedó quieto aquel estúpido día! ¡Él pudo haber derrotado al maldito villano de lodo! no se iba a dejar vencer, no iba a morir, pero Deku tuvo que intervenir, tuvo que intentar salvarlo.

Y terminar en una maldita cama de hospital por meses conectado a tantas maquinas.

Bakugo lo sabía. Desde el día en que Deku, de 4 años y sabiendo ya que era mukosei, con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando su mano le afirmaba que su sueño no moriría.

 _Me gusta que estés a mi lado Kacchan, pero no necesito que me protejas. No importa si soy mukosei ¡Voy a ser el mejor héroe con mi propia fuerza!_

Ese día supo que su sueño solo lo llevaría a su propia destrucción.

Sabía que la obsesión de Deku por ser un héroe lo lastimaría tarde o temprano, era mukosei después de todo. Y sintió cierto alivio cuando Deku se marchó, pensó que después de años había logrado su objetivo de mantenerlo alejado de un mundo que no le corresponde a alguien como él. Pero verlo aquel día entre los escombros, luego de dos años sin saber nada de él, le comprobó que no había cambiado. Que los insultos, el desdén y las insistencias de que era inferior no sirvieron.

Que el pequeño e iluso Deku seguía allí, con su insistente obsesión de ser héroe a pesar de todo.

Lastimándose una y otra vez.

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué no podía entender que su lugar no es ese?¡

¡¿Que él no tiene el poder para ser un héroe?¡

¡Porque no aceptaba que su lugar estaba detrás de él, siendo protegido!

—Bakugo... hola... — la voz de Kirishima lo puso en posición de alerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos —iré a patrullar con Uraraka, no te olvides de terminar tu papeleo...bien...nos vemos.

El pelirrojo paso a su lado y la ausencia de su típica sonrisa afilada removió algo en él que no comprendía. Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarlo o a colgarse de su hombro como siempre, solo se despidió ligeramente agitando su mano a lo lejos desapareciendo en el ascensor.

Su expresión se ensombreció aún más con ira y se dirigió a su escritorio observando la montaña de papel pendiente.

Este día había probado ser una reverenda mierda desde el inicio.

¿No podía explotarlo todo?

Demonios.

—

Hatsume Mei era una trabajólica, dos días con ella le habían enseñado eso.

Además de la charla introductoria de "cómo sobrevivir a los malos hábitos de Hatsume Mei y no morir en el intento" cortesía del héroe excavador Power Loader que se vio forzado a introducir esa charla para todos los "valientes ingenuos" que Hatsume aceptaba, palabras del mismo héroe antes de comenzar la charla ante un emocionado Midoriya totalmente feliz y dispuesto hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su kosei, no sobre la charla. No. Sobre su kosei.

De todos modos, había imaginado que trabajar con ella seria así. Estaba listo.

Pero dejando eso de lado, si por Hatsume Mei fuera, vivirían en el laboratorio por siempre, no comerían e incluso ni se bañaría si Power Loader no la sacara del laboratorio, trabajo que ahora era suyo desde que acepto la oferta de Hatsume. Y aunque él era alguien meticuloso sabia respetar sus horarios. Tiempos para comer, descansar y ejercitarse.

Mente sana en cuerpo sano.

Y por más que le apasionaba su trabajo y lo mucho que Hatsume y él se habían compenetrado laboralmente, no estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida personal de lado.

No ahora que Todoroki Shoto empezaba a hacer notar su presencia.

O más bien era él mismo, Midoriya, quien hacia cualquier espacio en su agenda para poder verlo.

Por los motivos que fueran.

Que por cierto terminaba olvidando en cuanto se perdía en los ojos heterocromáticos del héroe.

Como sus lentes. Solo horas después de salir de la oficina recordó que era el "motivo" por el cual había aparecido con una torta de chocolate. Se supone que había ido para recogerlos, pero terminó dejándolos allá.

¡Por dios ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos!

Felizmente tenía uno de repuesto.

Pero a pesar de eso, no se arrepentía de como termino, ni un poco.

Había compartido con Todoroki algo personal y aunque usualmente no siente esa presión cuando admite ser mukosei, ese día lo único que deseaba era que él no lo rechazara, que no lo mirara con pena.

Que Todoroki Shoto, el chico que nació con todo aceptara a Midoriya Izuku un chico que nació sin nada.

Y aunque había imaginado que a Todoroki no le importaría su "condición", muy dentro de sí mismo la furtiva sombra de Kacchan se hacía presente cada vez que confesaba ser mukosei.

Pero Todoroki había demostrado ser alguien que podía ver más allá del poder. Y lo hacía tan feliz saber que tenía permitido seguir hablándole, al punto de inventar una pequeña excusa para verlo al día siguiente.

De todos modos, había olvidado sus lentes —otra vez— lo que le permitió pasar por su oficina y llevarle el desayuno, lo que los llevó a una nueva charla, pero esta vez fugaz debido a que tenía que ir a trabajar con Hatsume.

Y no. No preguntó por sus lentes, lo olvidó de nuevo.

Lo que nos lleva al "ahora"

Corría de un lado para otro sintiendo que nada estaba listo.

No estaba seguro si a Todoroki le gustaría su comida.

¡Al menos le hubiera preguntado que deseaba comer!

Pero no había manera de comunicarse, se había olvidado de pedirle su número y aunque lo tuviera le parecía que no era apropiado llamarlo.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?!

Corrió a la cocina a pagar las hornillas, luego regreso al desastre que era su habitación después de probarse infinidad de combinaciones (y evitar usar ropa con la imagen del héroe) a darle el ultimo vistazo a su apariencia. Intento acomodar su cabello sin éxito, pero el sonido del timbre interrumpió toda su acción sobresaltándolo de inmediato.

—Oh por dios, oh por dios ¡oh por dios! Ok, ok estoy listo—se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia la puerta—¡tranquilo Izuku no es una cita, solo lo estas invitando a cenar, por dios! Pero no es cualquiera es ¡Todoroki Shoto!

Se cercioró que no hubiera dejado nada de la merch de Todoroki cerca, estaba seguro que había guardado la vajilla alusiva al héroe, así como los palillos, y servilletas, y el pequeño salero y pimentero lleno de copos de nieve y pequeñas flamas que era tan adorable (vino en dos colores), y ¡ah! Si, si había guardado todos los stands acrílicos que adornaban la sala y que agradecía que Todoroki no haya notado la primera vez que lo visitó, y por supuesto se encargó de ocultar el poster gigante muy bien enmarcado que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Todo en orden.

Dio un par de respiros mientras caminaba en círculos frente a la puerta para apaciguar los locos latidos de su corazón.

Cuando creyó que estaba más calmado, abrió la puerta.

Casi se desmaya.

Allí estaba Todoroki, en todo su esplendor. Con una gabardina negra, un suéter cuello tortuga de color azul marino, jeans oscuros y zapatos. Se veía tan a la moda.

Pero lo mejor era ver esa pequeña curva en sus labios, era un atisbo de sonrisa con toques de nerviosismo.

Solo para él.

—Buenas noches Midoriya y gracias por la invitación—soltó el héroe en el marco de la puerta, por unos minutos no dijo nada hasta que Todoroki levantó la mano frente a él saludándolo quitándolo de su letargo. Se sintió tan tonto que de inmediato lo invitó a pasar y ponerse cómodo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor le pidió que esperara unos minutos mientras servía la cena, pero Todoroki insistió en ayudarle y tuvo que darse por vencido ante sus encantadores modales.

Era muy caballeroso. ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

Una vez instalado todo ambos se sentaron frente a frente en el comedor.

—Prepare Katsudon, es mi comida favorita, espero que te guste. Aunque sé que debí preguntarte primero, lo siento. Pero cuando pase por la oficina ayer olvidé preguntarte y bueno no tengo tu número y aunque lo tuviera creo que no era apropiado, que tal si estabas en patrulla, o luchando contra un villano, o en reunión, tal vez-

—Midoriya—soltó Todoroki mirándolo fijamente para luego sostener los palillos llevándose a la boca una pequeña porción de Katsudon.

Su voz se ahogó en su garganta, estaba tan nervioso como si estuviera frente a un jurado experto en cocina tipo master chef. Aunque estaba seguro que no se sentiría tan nervioso aun si fuera el mismo Gordon Ramsay.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras rezaba internamente no haberse pasado de sal, o que la carne no estuviera muy dura ¿Qué tal si el arroz no estaba bien cocido?

Estaba a punto de empezar a disculparse, pero la voz de Todoroki lo interrumpió.

—Esta delicioso—soltó el héroe limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta.

Su corazón hizo una voltereta digna de concurso de gimnasia rítmica y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Todoroki sería su fin.

Cenaron tranquilamente y Todoroki parecía estar a gusto con la comida. Midoriya le preguntó sobre su comida favorita y le prometió que la próxima vez le cocinaría soba fría. Se sonrojo de inmediato al asumir que habría una próxima vez, pero cuando quiso disculparse por su atrevimiento Todoroki esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, tan imperceptible como hermosa.

—No me molestaría volver a cenar contigo Midoriya.

Tuvo que contenerse, recordarle a su corazón que Todoroki estaba siendo amable, que no había nada más en aquellas respuestas.

Definitivamente el héroe de doble kosei sería su fin.

Todoroki lo ayudo a lavar los trastes, a pesar de que se negó innumerables veces, y luego se sentaron en el sillón.

—Muy bien Midoriya, explícame.

—Oh... te refieres a mi "kosei"—soltó con una pequeña risa.

—Menos risas más explicación—dijo estoico.

—Lo siento, lo siento—dijo el peliverde con una mano sobre su boca conteniendo su risa—debes de estar enojado por no tomarlo enserio o piensas que me burlo de ti ¡pero te juro que no es cierto!

—Y ahí vas de nuevo Midoriya ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano izquierda.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? —Todoroki movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Midoriya aclaró su garganta—pues no es muy difícil, simplemente miro a tus ojos. Los ojos de una persona pueden decir mucho además de sus acciones, si esquiva la mirada, si la agacha o te mira fijamente. Si juega con las manos, cómo juega con las manos, sus hombros, si están relajados o tensos. En fin, hay muchas señales.

—Siempre creí que era bueno ocultando mis emociones

—Eres bueno en eso, pero, aunque tu rostro es inexpresivo hay algo en tu mirada de que te delata, la mayoría puede no percibirlo, pero yo si—sonrió—recuerda que me gano la vida analizando kosei, eso incluye a los héroes que usan esos kosei.

Lo que decía era cierto, pero Midoriya no lo atribuía a "esos conocimientos" sino al hecho que había observado a Todoroki por mucho tiempo y que de algún modo sobrenatural podía entenderlo, ver a través de su máscara.

La verdad era que simplemente lo sentía en su corazón.

Pero no era algo que podría decirle a Todoroki sin sonar completamente extraño/acosador.

O un total fanboy.

Sería mejor dejarlo así.

—¿Cómo lo evito? —soltó de repente Todoroki.

—Lo siento, pero no te lo diré, es mi secreto—dijo riendo—no te molesta ¿verdad?

—Trabajaré en eso de todos modos—sentenció Todoroki son una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué ocultarlo? No es malo mostrar tus emociones—dijo con un tono comprensivo.

—Ya viste lo que sucedió la última vez que perdí el control. Es importante mantener mis emociones al margen todo el tiempo.

Había algo en sus ojos, era denso, profundo, arraigado en su interior, definitivamente algo del pasado, algo trágico y doloroso

Suspiró. Era algo que podía entender.

Así como también el peso de mantenerse ante las circunstancias.

—Debe ser agobiante ¿no es verdad? —lo miró fijamente con el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las suyas para darle soporte, pero se contuvo.

—No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado

Esta vez sus emociones fueron transparentes, la tristeza se plasmaba como una nube gris que opacaba su brillo tan especial y eso bastó para que, aún en contra de lo que ya había pensado, tomara sus manos, con fuerza, acercándose un poco a él. Todoroki miraba sus manos bajo las suyas con confusión, pero no las retiraba, luego de unos segundos levantó su mirada, como si esperara por algo.

Era un modo muy inconsciente de pedir ayuda, él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

—Se que prometí que no hablaríamos de nada que te incomodara, pero-

—Midoriya— soltó intentando alejar sus manos de las suyas, pero el peliverde no se lo permitió.

—Escúchame Todoroki—le interrumpió— no importa cuánto tiempo te tome yo estaré aquí esperando para escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir. Puedes confiar en mí.

Dando un par de pequeñas caricias a sus manos, se separó del mayor para darle su espacio.

Todoroki parecía alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tener mucho contacto con la gente, lo último que quisiera seria hacerlo sentir incómodo. De todos modos, le parecía que su punto había quedado claro ya que Todoroki asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Todoroki abría y cerraba la boca, como si intentara decir algo, jugando con sus manos en su regazo. Tomó aire y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo el sonido de un celular detuvo todo intento del mayor que de inmediato busco el aparato entre sus bolsillos.

—Dime—dijo —entiendo, estaré allá en 15 minutos.

—¿algo grave? —preguntó Midoriya poniéndose de pie junto con Todoroki.

—Lo siento, tengo que retirarme hay una emergencia.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, por favor ten cuidado Todoroki

Lo acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron nuevamente, pero justo antes de cerrar recordó cuanto había querido tener el número del héroe y armándose de valor lo detuvo.

—¡Todoroki! —el bicolor volteó—tu... tu... crees que, es decir, si no es problema...

Sostenía su celular entre sus manos, temblando ligeramente, ciertamente era evidente lo que preguntaría y eso solo lo avergonzaba más.

—Anotaré mi número en tu celular ¿está bien? —dijo Todoroki tomando el celular de Midoriya

—¡Por supuesto! — soltó Midoriya de inmediato.

Se despidieron otra vez en la puerta del ascensor y Midoriya no dejo de despedirse agitando su mano hasta que la puerta se cerró.

En cuanto vio que el ascensor descendía por fin pudo saltar de la alegría con el celular en sus manos. Admiró el contacto en la pantalla.

"Todoroki Shoto"

Sonrió emocionado, de hecho, quería gritar, pero no sabría si Todoroki lo escucharía desde la recepción y no quería avergonzarse más delante del héroe. Así que solo dio vueltas abrazando el aparato mientras entraba a su departamento y se derrumbó en el suelo de su sala, apoyándose en el sillón.

El gato, aún sin nombre, se paseó por su lado ronroneando.

Acarició su cabecita.

La vida parecía tan brillante como la pantalla de celular con el nombre del héroe en ella.

—

Tres horas después ingresaba totalmente cansado a su departamento.

El villano no había causado muchos destrozos, pero su kosei agotaba físicamente a cualquiera en un radio de 10 metros, no era mucho rango, pero para los héroes que se enfrentan mediante contacto directo era imposible llegar al villano y asestarle un golpe cuando a medio camino caían agotados.

Kosei con ataques de larga distancia como el suyo fueron requeridos e inclusive así no muchos podían alcanzar el rango. De todos modos, fue agotador para él, ya que cuando llegó no tenía ni idea y cayó directo en el rango.

En fin, una vez alejado y recuperado ligeramente pudo atraparlo en una prisión de hielo.

Ahora lo único que quería era dormir, había sido demasiado para una noche, y aunque estaba seguro que una vez que tocara su cama caería dormido había algo que contradecía esa idea.

 _No importa cuánto tiempo te tome yo estaré aquí esperando para escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir. Puedes confiar en mí._

Eran las palabras de Midoriya, sus manos sosteniéndolo y dándole pequeñas caricias, su mirada llena de comprensión lo que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos y el sueño parecía abandonarlo de repente.

Suspiró dando vueltas en la cama, mirando hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

En ese momento, quiso soltarlo. Quiso decirle todo lo que rondaba por su mente, era tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar, en ese instante abría y cerraba la boca sin saber cómo expresarse y cuando creyó que estaba listo, su celular sonó.

Sintió alivio y a la vez frustración.

Aún no estaba listo, pero pronto. Pronto lo estaría y quería compartirlo con Midoriya, quería que él supiera aquello que llevaba en su interior.

Sentía que podía confiar en él.

Tal vez algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, esperando por un mensaje o algo de Midoriya. Se sentía ansioso, cosa que le sorprendió porque nunca había sentido entusiasmo por algo tan banal como un mensaje de texto.

Pero con Midoriya nada parecía ser simple o cotidiano.

Debió pedirle su número también.

Dejó su celular en el buró al lado de su cama cambiando de "vibración" a "sonido" subiendo el volumen al máximo.

Supuso que solo le quedaba esperar.

Inconscientemente cerro los ojos ante la desconocida expectativa.

Si no era hoy, tal vez mañana.

¿Quién sabe?

—

Midoriya tardó una semana en escribirle un simple "hola"

Y él tardo una hora en responderle también un "hola"

Inclusive con la expectativa y todo eso.

A veces odiaba no tener tanta experiencia en interacciones sociales. Yaoyorozu y Kirishima no contaban, con ellos fue algo bastante sencillo. U.A y las distintas circunstancias de ser héroes facilitaron la interacción. La cuestión era con Midoriya, era un civil o bueno no era un héroe, y si mal no recuerda no tiene conocidos que no sean héroes... ¿que se supone que podría escribirle?

No podía hablar de trabajo, aunque tenía la certeza de que Midoriya estaría encantado de escuchar sobre héroes y villanos, pero él no quería hablar de trabajo.

Luego de pensarlo un rato se decidió por agregar un "¿Qué tal tu día?" y eso bastó para para que Midoriya hiciera lo suyo.

Era increíble que el chico fuera exactamente igual por texto que en vivo.

Y los mensajes se hicieron cosa bastante común, así como el modo en que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del peliverde.

Demasiado.

Solo habían pasado tres semanas y media desde que se conocieron y durante ese tiempo y luego de empezar a mensajearse que Midoriya lo invitó a cenar en su casa durante al menos 3 días a la semana y cuando el chico tenía tiempo antes de ir a su trabajo con Hatsume Mei hasta pasaba a visitarlo a su oficina a llevarle el desayuno, luego de que se enterara que Todoroki solía desayunar solo una taza de café.

Todo esto, su amistad y la presencia de Midoriya en la oficina, servía para que Kirishima y Yaoyorozu lo interrogaran sobre cuánto tiempo pasaba últimamente con su nuevo amigo.

Era algo bastante común.

—Todoroki—soltó Kirishima sentado frente a él en la oficina y a su lado Yaomomo lo miraba preocupada— ¿ayer también fuiste a cenar a casa de Midoriya no?

Aunque esto parecía un poco más serio que el usual tono divertido de sus conversaciones sobre Midoriya.

—Si—respondió escuetamente

—Vas casi todos los días ¿no? — agregó

—Usualmente cuando no tengo patrulla y si Midoriya no tiene trabajo extra.

—Ya veo... ¿Te ha comentado algo de Bakugo? —preguntó de repente Kirishima acercándose un poco y bajando la voz.

Dejó el reporte de incidentes de la semana a un lado, extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Algo como qué? —se enderezó en su asiento esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Talvez ya lo había conversado con Yaoyorozu, aunque por el modo en que la chica esperaba una respuesta del pelirrojo parecía que no sabía nada tampoco.

Kirishima suspiró y su semblante siempre feliz se transformó en uno complicado de interpretar, algo que no era usual en el semblante sonriente de Kirishima. Y no era la primera vez que lo veía.

Para ser sincero había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento del pelirrojo desde hace un par de semanas, tenía planeado preguntarle directamente si algo andaba mal, pero parecía escapar cada vez que quería confrontarlo y cuando al fin estaban los tres reunidos, el grupo usual, Kirishima parecía desviar la atención hacia alguna otra cosa.

No puede obligarlo a hablar sino lo desea, pero verlo así tampoco era gratificante.

Miró a Yaoyorozu como solicitando apoyo, ya habían hablado sobre Kirishima brevemente y la chica le corroboró sus inquietudes, ella también veía al pelirrojo algo extraño.

Y todo se complicaba porque al parecer ese semblante deprimido no solo tenía algo que ver con Bakugo, sino también con Midoriya.

—¿Kirishima que sucede? —preguntó Yaoyorozu tomando la mano de Kirishima con delicadeza—puedes contarnos, te vamos a apoyar en todo.

Todoroki asintió al sentir la mirada de Kirishima en él y luego en Yaoyorozu.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio con la mirada gacha. De repente separó sus manos de Yaoyorozu y se paró a cerrar la puerta la puerta de vidrio de la oficina, cerrando también las persianas para darles privacidad.

Cuando regresó a su asiento suspiró y cambio su mirada a una decidida.

Algo en ese momento le dijo a Todoroki que lo que escucharía no sería agradable.

—

 **¡Hola! Aquí Rory con un nuevo capitulo que creo que es algo largo… espero no haberlos aburrido. Bueno, muchas cosas empiezan a darse: la amistad entre Todoroki y Midoriya, así como también empieza a salir la verdad entre la "amistad" entre Bakugo y Midoriya y por su puesto para el siguiente tenemos los motivos por el cual Kirishima y Bakugo están algo distanciados. Como había mencionado este fic será un poco lento con respecto al romance Tododeku (ni crean que disfruto su lentitud, estoy que muero de ansiedad por escribir algo más romántico entre ellos). Y por lo lento que lo veo estoy escribiendo dos oneshots (que de verdad espero que sean oneshots y no terminen siendo long fics) super románticos, o bueno algo así (definitivamente uno de ellos es super sad).**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer.**

 **¡Los quiero!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Resentimientos

Kirishima regresó a su asiento, sobando sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo nada usual en él. Todoroki lo observó esperando a escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decirles. Kirishima era un valioso amigo para él, al igual que Yaoyorozu. Si lo necesitaban, estaría allí para ellos.

—Luego del incidente donde conocimos a Midoriya le pregunte a Bakugo por él —soltó al fin el pelirrojo—. Esa noche dijo que, bueno...Midoriya era un inútil, que no sería su niñera de nuevo y muchas otras cosas típicas de Bakugo.

Eso molestó un poco a Todoroki ¿Con que derecho Bakugo llamaba "inútil" a Midoriya?

—Pero también y muy a su modo dijo que era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, amable e inteligente.

—¿de verdad dijo eso? —soltó sorprendida Yaoyorozu

—Obviamente no lo dijo así, más bien fue algo como: "siempre se mete en los asuntos de los demás aun si sabe que tiene las de perder, es un debilucho y un idiota, además es asquerosamente amable y se cree inteligente, pero es no tan inteligente como yo" y cosas de ese tipo.

Por algún motivo eso tampoco le agrado a Todoroki.

—Hasta allí me pareció algo normal en Bakugo, pero cuando estuvimos en su casa y Midoriya le escribió al su celular preguntando a qué hora podría encontrarse contigo por lo de sus lentes las cosas cambiaron.

 _ **Casa de Bakugo Katsuki**_

 _ **Tres semanas y media atrás**_

 _ **12:15 am**_

 _Bakugo lo miró enojado, más de a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, cuando se percató del mensaje que envió a Midoriya desde su celular. Parecía apunto de querer matarlo y no entendía del todo el porqué._

— _¡Vamos Bakugo! solo quería el horario de Todoroki, además-_

— _¡PRECISAMENTE POR ESO IDIOTA!¡ES SU MALDITA OBSESIÓN POR LOS HEROES!_

 _Kirishima se quedó en silencio, Bakugo era agresivo y usualmente soltaba insultos, pero eso no era normal, había odio, mucho odio en sus palabras._

— _¿Tiene... algo de malo? —le cuestionó con duda._

— _¡DEKU DE MIERDA ESTA BUSCANDO PELIGRO DE NUEVO Y TU LE FACILITAS LA TAREA!_

 _Bakugo sostenía fuertemente el celular en sus manos y pequeñas explosiones empezaban a escucharse que poco a poco parecían incrementar su tamaño._

— _¿peligro? Solo quiere hacerse amigo de Todoroki. Estas exagerando Bakugo, cálmate—Kirishima se puso de pie intentando tomar a Bakugo de los hombros, pero rápidamente el rubio golpeó sus manos alejándose de él._

— _¡No lo entiendes Kirishima! ¡Este no es su mundo, él no debe estar cerca de nosotros, los héroes!_

— _Es tu amigo de la infancia ¿no es así? Que importa si es un héroe o no, además Todoroki-_

— _¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES MI AMIGO Y NUNCA LO SERÁ, NO ES COMO NOSOTROS! ¡ES UN MALDITO MUKOSEI INUTIL!_

 _El sonido del celular haciéndose añicos en el suelo por la repentina descarga de enojo de Bakugo no fue tan sorprendente como escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca._

 _Kirishima se quedó en silencio sorprendido, pero no por el hecho de saber que Midoriya era mukosei, sí, era extraño hoy en día, pero eso era lo de menos para él. Lo que más le causaba molestia era el rechazo que Bakugo expresaba solo por serlo._

 _¡Cómo si un kosei definiera tu valor como persona!_

— _¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES LE DIGA LO INUTIL QUE ES, NO ENTIENDE!_ _—siguió vociferando Bakugo._

 _Pasó por su mente su yo de la escuela, antes de tener ese cabello rojo tan característico, cuando solo era un chico que se aparentaba fortaleza, pero se consideraba a si mismo inútil para ser un héroe, que su kosei no era suficientemente fuerte._

 _Aquel chico simple que se paralizó de miedo cuando vio a dos de sus compañeras de clase en peligro._

 _Si Bakugo lo hubiera conocido así ¿lo hubiera despreciado de ese modo?_

Eres un inútil cobarde Kirishima.

 _Le pareció escuchar decir a Bakugo en su mente con la misma voz teñida de desprecio y odio con la que hablaba de Midoriya, mirándolo fijamente mientras él no podía moverse producto del temor y la imagen de Bakugo en su mente parecía caerse a pedazos. La imagen de ese chico fuerte, valiente, que no se detiene por nada y que no se deja vencer por las adversidades parecía un espejismo que se desvanecía frente a él dejando a alguien que en realidad no conoce._

 _Y no quería conocerlo, no quería que todo lo bueno del rubio quedara sepultado de un momento a otro por un arranque de rabia._

 _Porque era eso ¿verdad?_

 _Lo que decía era solo producto de su enojo ¿no es así?_

 _Cuando se calme todo será normal y admitirá muy a su manera que se equivocó._

 _Si, quería creerlo así._

— _Solo lo dices porque estás enojado ¿verdad? —soltó Kirishima intentado sonreír, queriendo reafirmar de un modo u otro lo que pasaba por su mente._

 _Por favor Bakugo, por favor._

 _Rogaba en su interior, queriendo que el rubio se retractara de alguna manera._

— _¿enojado? — respondió Bakugo mirándolo severamente—¡Es lo que siempre he pensado! ¡Deku es un mukosei y no sé por qué no lo entiende! Desde que éramos niños se lo dije ¡le repetí una y mil veces que era un inútil que no podía ser un héroe, pero él no se rendía! ¡Siempre detrás de mí como un estúpido perro faldero!_

 _No, no, no. No quería escuchar más._

 _Tomó su chaqueta del sillón y sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo mirando a Bakugo que solo se había quedado en su lugar molesto._

— _Sabes, antes yo era alguien tan débil y cobarde que no se atrevía a dar un paso al frente. Si me hubieras conocido en aquellas épocas, me habrías despreciado del mismo modo que desprecias a Midoriya ¿no es verdad?_

— _No es lo mismo Kirishima-_

— _¡Si es lo mismo! Mukosei o no, no tienes derecho a juzgarlo por eso._

— _¡NO ENTIENDES NADA KIRISHIMA!_

— _¿no? Lo rechazas por ser mukosei. Eso está claro. Se que aún no lo conozco bien, pero me parece buena persona, tú mismo lo dijiste hace unas horas, pero si se quiere acercar a nosotros ¿eso está mal? ¿Querer ser un héroe siendo mukosei está mal?_

— _Kirishima no te metas en esto—soltó como una advertencia._

— _No Bakugo. Esta vez no voy a callarme y dejarte decir lo que te venga en gana y luego disculparme por ti. Por favor piensa en lo que dices y reflexiona en lo que ya has dicho— emitió un suspiro y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios— me agradas, demasiado, más de lo puedes imaginar, pero no puedo escucharte decir esto y seguir a tu lado como si nada._

— _Kirishima... ¿Qué estás-_

— _Gracias por lo de hoy, me gustaría que hubiera acabado de otro modo._

Cuando Kirishima terminó se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Se le veía abatido y confundido, tan enojado como preocupado.

—Me fui de allí de inmediato y desde entonces no me he acercado a él como de costumbre. Es decir—Kirishima se removía incómodo en su asiento—¡cómo podría! Por dios ¡el admitió haberlo tratado así desde que eran niños! ¡Y es tan...argh!

Kirishima dio un golpe al escritorio, uno que hizo saltar los lapiceros y los files. Pero ni el fuerte golpe podría compararse con la rabia que empezaba a formarse dentro de Todoroki.

—Pero aun así...—soltó Kirishima luego de unos minutos sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos despeinando su cabello.

No llegó a terminar la frase, pero Yaoyorozu y Todoroki entendían.

Sabían de los sentimientos de Kirishima hacia Bakugo, sabían lo mucho que el pelirrojo admiraba a Bakugo desde U.A convirtiéndose casi en el único verdadero amigo que Bakugo parecía respetar.

Todo esto debía de tenerlo muy confundido.

—No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido escuchar esas palabras de odio durante toda tu infancia. Nunca nadie me dijo que era inútil, era yo mismo el que me lo decía hasta que me canse de eso y decidí cambiar— el agarre en su cabeza parecía ser más fuerte cada vez—si alguien hubiera señalado todos mis errores y me los hubiera restregado en la cara ¡no hubiera podido soportarlo!

—Kirishima, tranquilízate por favor —soltó Yaoyorozu preocupada al ver la respiración agitada del pelirrojo—tal vez es todo un mal entendido, sabemos cómo es Bakugo, llamaba inútil a casi toda la clase, además-

—Pero esto es diferente Yaomomo—interrumpió Kirishima, esta vez mirándolos—cuando lo decía a la clase no era con odio, pero con Midoriya... Se los puedo asegurar, era odio puro.

Todoroki solo escuchaba atentamente.

En ninguna de las conversaciones Midoriya había mencionado a Bakugo ni siquiera por casualidad, pero sabiendo esto...

—Ahora creo que entiendo—soltó Todoroki, y Kirishima y Yaoyorozu le prestaron atención—cuando Midoriya me comentó que era mukosei se veía aterrado. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero me pareció que tenía miedo de que yo lo rechazara por serlo.

—Debe ser por cómo fue tratado en su infancia—dijo Yaoyorozu pensativa—Los padres de Midoriya debieron llevarlo al doctor cuanto tuvo cuatro o cinco años y su kosei no se manifestó. Asumo que desde esa edad él lo sabe y bueno supongo que Bakugo lo supo también desde ese entonces, eso quiere decir que...

—A vivido toda su vida escuchando las estupideces de Bakugo desde los cuatro años...—completó Kirishima abatido.

Se quedaron en silencio y Todoroki tenía mil y un pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Él se había preguntado, cuando vio a Midoriya tan vulnerable, si había existido alguien en su vida como Endeavor. Alguien que lo hiciera sentirse inferior todo el tiempo, que apuntara sus errores una y otra vez, por un momento y al verlo sonreír cada día a pesar de todo pensó que tal vez no había existido alguien así, pero estaba equivocado.

Así como Endeavor era su verdugo, Bakugo Katsuki había sido el de Midoriya.

Y eso lo enojaba tanto.

Si él hubiera tenido a Midoriya como amigo de la infancia, si él lo hubiera conocido en vez de Bakugo, tal vez ambos serían otras personas, tal vez Midoriya con toda la dedicación que pone en las cosas que hace hubiera ingresado a UA con su propio esfuerzo, se hubiera graduado y estarían trabajando juntos como héroes.

Tal vez Midoriya... No. Midoriya **habría** estado con él luego del incidente de la cicatriz, lo habría apoyado, le habría dicho que todo estaba bien. Que está bien que quiera ser un héroe y nunca se hubiera sentido tan solo durante toda su vida.

Si él hubiera conocido a Midoriya en su infancia, lo habría tomado de la mano y lo habría protegido de todos los que quisieran burlarse de él.

Personas como Bakugo.

—¡Qué haces aquí de nuevo maldito Deku!

Escucharon la voz de Bakugo desde fuera de la oficina.

—¡Suéltame Kacchan!

Los tres se miraron y de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Todoroki fue el primero en salir a toda prisa de la oficina, seguido de Kirishima y Yaoyorozu.

Ni bien Todoroki divisó a Bakugo sintió que su lado izquierdo podría estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Bakugo estaba sosteniendo con rudeza el brazo izquierdo de Midoriya arrastrándolo hacia el ascensor.

Midoriya parecía decirle que lo estaba lastimando, pero Bakugo no daba atisbos de soltarlo, es más estaba creando pequeñas explosiones en su brazo, quemando poco a poco la chaqueta amarilla que llevaba el peliverde.

Esto era más de lo que Todoroki podía soportar.

Sin decir nada se acercó a ellos rápidamente y tomó a Midoriya del brazo derecho. De inmediato el peliverde se puso en guardia, pero al notar la presencia de Todoroki soltó un suspiro aliviado relajando el brazo derecho.

—Midoriya es bienvenido a la oficina cuando quiera Bakugo, no eres nadie para correrlo de esa manera—soltó visiblemente enojado Todoroki.

—¡Vete al infierno mitad y mitad, esto no te concierte en lo absoluto! El idiota de Deku no tiene nada que hacer aquí, tiene que irse de inmediato, ya fue demasiado con este jueguito — dijo con un tono de amenaza impreso en sus palabras.

—¡Tú no eres quién para decidir qué hago y que no Kacchan! —soltó Midoriya que aprovechando la distracción del rubio se soltó del agresivo agarre de Bakugo, retrocediendo a la seguridad que le brindaba estar al lado de Todoroki— ya no soy un niño, no tengo miedo de ti.

—¡Estúpido nerd! ¡Que no ves que tienes que permanecer lejos de los héroes!

—¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me menosprecias de ese modo?!

—¡porque no entiendes! ¡Porque buscas el peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias!

—¡Es mi vida yo hago lo que quiera tú no tienes que intervenir!

—¡Entonces que se supone que haga! ¡Verte lastimarte otra vez! ¡Esperar a que termines en coma de nuevo! ¡ESTUPIDO DEKU QUE NO VEZ QUE SOLO QUIERO PROTEGERTE!

Todos se quedaron el silencio y Bakugo no dijo ni una sola palabra más mientras se alejaba dando zancadas enojado.

Todoroki miró a su costado observando el rostro de Midoriya que estaba desencajado del asombro. Parecía no entender lo que le había gritado el rubio, pero de repente se recompuso, apretando fuertemente los puños temblando ligeramente.

—¿protegerme? —susurró con un tono lúgubre logrando que Bakugo se detuviera—no digas estupideces. Si hubieras querido protegerme no me hubieras destruido poco a poco durante toda mi infancia, no me hubieras golpeado mientras defendía a otros de tu abuso, ni mucho menos me hubieras tratado con tanta repulsión y odio como si yo fuera algo completamente insignificante. ¡Si hubieras querido protegerme...!

Cuando Midoriya levantó la mirada parecía luchar con las pequeñas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y su mano derecha busco con impaciencia la suya. Todoroki sintió el agarre con fuerza, pero a la vez temblando como si necesitara sostenerse de él para no caer. No entendía muy bien que sucedía y había tanto por procesar en ese momento que necesitaba un tiempo para saber cómo actuar, pero de sentir los dedos temblorosos de Midoriya aferrarse a su mano con desesperación dejó todo pensamiento de lado y solo correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo.

—Si hubieras querido protegerme... No me habrías dicho que me tirara desde la azotea de la escuela y rezará para que en otra vida tenga un kosei—soltó esta vez como un susurro—sabias cuánto te apreciaba, cuánto te admiraba, sabias que no importaba cuanto me rechazaras estaría allí siempre. Yo te lo dije, una y mil veces. Así que no te atrevas a decirme que querías protegerme cuando todos los días eras tú el que mataba por dentro.

Vio como la espalda de Bakugo se tensaba. Pensó que esta vez respondería, que diría algo, pero antes de siquiera saber si lo haría o no Midoriya tiró de su mano en dirección hacia las escaleras. En un primer momento y como un acto reflejo, se detuvo en abruptamente impidiéndole al ojiverde dar un solo paso. Como respuesta, Midoriya quiso soltarse para salir corriendo de allí, pero Todoroki no lo soltó. Tiró de él unas dos o tres veces más pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

En realidad, no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, es algo que a él no le concierne. Tal y como Midoriya había dejado de insistir en su pasado, sentía que él no tenía el derecho a exigirle alguna explicación de todo lo ocurrido.

Y por el otro, lo único que quería era saber. Saber sobre el dolor y la pena que guardaba en su corazón y tratar, aunque sea un poco, de aliviar su carga.

Tal vez, era necesario todo esto, que Midoriya escuchará la respuesta de Bakugo, que aclararan sus diferencias. Eso era lo más lógico, y el curso adecuado de acción, pero al ver la mirada de Midoriya que ya no podía contener las lágrimas, su respiración agitada y el silencioso " _por favor... Déjame ir_ " que imploraban sus labios le dijeron que no estaba listo.

Afirmó el agarre del ojiverde, pero en vez de quedarse quietó paso entre Kirishima y Yaoyorozu entrando a su oficina llevando consigo a Midoriya. De inmediato tomó las llaves de su auto de la primera gaveta de su escritorio y su maleta sin soltar el agarre de su mano, y salió mirando a sus amigos en el umbral. Ambos entendieron sus intenciones y asintieron de inmediato dándoles permiso. Todoroki avanzó llevándose consigo a Midoriya hacia las escaleras y antes de perderse en los pisos inferiores volteo de reojo para ver a Bakugo.

Cerraba los ojos, volteando la mirada, con los puños presionados con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Mordía su labio inferior como conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo. Por una fracción de segundo le pareció a Todoroki que quiso dar un paso hacia ellos con la intención que escapaba de sus labios en forma de un "espera" pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar u oír más cuando bajaron las escaleras.

Tal vez Bakugo tenía intenciones de aclararlo todo.

Tal vez.

Pero era claro que Midoriya no quería escucharlo, y Todoroki no haría nada que Midoriya no quisiera hacer.

Jamás.

—

Condujo a una velocidad prudente, pero lo más rápido que se le tenía permitido, mirando cada cierto tiempo a su lado. Había llevado varias veces a Midoriya en su auto y siempre eran paseos llenos de conversaciones y risas. Midoriya siempre llenaba el silencio de los viajes solitarios a los que estaba acostumbrado con sus infinitas palabras haciendo agradable hasta el más aburrido embotellamiento.

Pero ahora todo era silencio.

A su lado Midoriya miraba perdido por la ventana, con una mano apoyada en su mentón, pequeños lamentos escapando de sus labios.

Odiaba verlo de ese modo.

Se detuvo en una luz roja y Midoriya salió de su letargo sacando el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta amarilla levemente quemada en su brazo izquierdo. Desbloqueo la pantalla y luego de unos segundos giró su rostro para verlo.

—Todoroki...— soltó volviendo a guardar su celular, su tono de voz era suave pero no el usual sino uno lleno de tristeza provocándole un malestar en el pecho— lamento las molestias, pero ¿podrías llevarme a U.A? se me hace tarde para trabajar con Hatsume.

—Estamos de camino a mi departamento queda relativamente más cerca que el tuyo y con este embotellamiento creo que será la mejor opción.

—Pero Todoroki tengo que-

—Estoy seguro que a Hatsume no le importará que faltes por un día. Además— enfocó sus ojos heterocromáticos en los verdes apagados de Midoriya aprovechando que los autos no avanzaban en ese tramo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo pasó por las lágrimas secas en el rostro del menor— mírate Midoriya, no estás en condiciones de trabajar. No con un rostro así.

Dejó el pañuelo en manos de Midoriya enfocándose de nuevo en la vía.

De reojo observo a chico mirando su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor para luego limpiar el resto de lágrimas secas en su rostro. Se quedó absorto viéndose por un momento y luego cubrió su rostro con ambas manos hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Lo siento— escapó su voz entre sus manos.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. Duerme un poco, al parecer hay problemas en el centro y tardaremos en llegar.

Se recostó de costado con su rostro mirándolo. Todoroki se estiró y reclinó el respaldar del asiento, Midoriya de inmediato subió sus piernas acomodándose más plácidamente.

Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su respiración se volvió lenta.

— Gracias... Todoroki...

Fue lo ultimó que dijo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Todoroki sonrió ligeramente al ver una expresión más tranquila en el rostro del menor. Midoriya que era tan alegre y fuerte, que no dudaba en tenderle la mano, que sonreía y se preocupaba por él, por primera vez se había desecho en un dolor y tristeza tan profundo delante suyo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Midoriya, tan cálido y valiente aguantaba su dolor para no preocupar a nadie.

Sin percatarse realmente estiró su mano, acomodando con cuidado un par de mechones verdes que caían sobre su rostro. Dejo su mano por unos instantes sobre su mejilla pasando ligeramente sobre las pecas que la adoraban, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

No había prestado atención hasta ahora de los rasgos de Midoriya, es decir, era evidente el brillo inigualable de sus ojos verdes y las pecas en sus mejillas, pero con una inspección más cercana pudo notar el largo de sus pestañas y lo rizadas que eran, la forma en que sus pecas parecían ser estrellas que contrastaban con el tono de su piel, la suavidad de la misma bajo su tacto, la nariz ligeramente respingada y sus labios rosados.

Sus rasgos eran finos, delicados, sus suspiros suaves y cálidos.

Escuchó el sonido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos y algo extraño instaurase en su pecho mientras seguía embelesado sosteniendo la mejilla del menor que parecía entregarse por completo a sus acciones.

Una triste lágrima se deslizó hasta llegar a sus dedos percatándose al fin de cuan cerca se encontraba y del sonido incesante de las bocinas de los autos detrás de él.

Extrañado por su comportamiento secó la lágrima con sus dedos y se alejó tomando la palanca de cambios avanzando por la vía con una interrogante rondando por su mente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—

Cálido.

Se sentía tan cálido que solo quería permanecer cerca de esa fuente de calor. Se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, aspiró un suave aroma que lo envolvía y lo tranquilizaba meciéndose entre la realidad y el sueño. De pronto sintió como era dejado sobre una superficie suave perdiendo el calor que tanto anhelaba y el aroma tan agradable que lo envolvía. Se revolvió inquieto.

No quería dejarlo ir.

Algo suave cubrió su cuerpo brindándole calor, pero nada se comparaba con la sensación anterior.

No quería esa manta. Quería los brazos que lo sostuvieron hace unos instantes.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, levantándose ligeramente para quedar sentado en el sillón. Exploró el lugar y no reconoció donde se encontraba, sobó sus ojos queriendo aclarar la imagen frente a él, pero el sonido de unas tazas a lo lejos llamó su atención fijando su mirada a donde creía que provenía el peculiar sonido.

Sobó sus ojos de nuevo y parpadeo varias veces.

Todoroki Shoto estaba en la cocina vistiendo un ligero polo negro y un buzo que parecía bastante cómodo, andaba descalzo por la cocina, a pesar del ligero aire frío que entraba por las mamparas y corría por la estancia, Midoriya se cubrió con la manta percatándose al fin, que no llevaba su chaqueta amarilla ni sus zapatos y tampoco tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí.

Pero no le importaba.

Porque no había ningún pensamiento en su cabeza, ni un solo atisbo de inseguridad o de temor, no había odio ni resentimientos, sino todo lo contrario, había paz y tranquilidad, el suave sonido de las campanillas de viento colgadas en la amplia terraza y el melódico sonido de las pisadas sobre el piso de madera. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre la fría brisa, la calidez de la manta y la amabilidad de Todoroki extendiéndole una taza tibia de té.

Por un momento se sintió completo.

— ¿té? — le preguntó Todoroki con la taza frente a él—no es como tú lo preparas, pero creo que ayudará, la mañana está un poco fría.

Tomó la taza envolviéndola entre sus manos, disfrutando de la calidez del té. Observó la taza de color negro con pequeñas llamas y brillos coloreando la superficie.

La reconoció de inmediato, sonriendo.

Trazó con los dedos cada una de las texturas mientras sentía el peso de Todoroki tomando asiento a su costado con las piernas cruzadas, a una distancia prudente en el sofá y con una taza igual en la mano.

—Cuando salieron a la venta me gustaron este modelo de tazas— soltó Todoroki mientras él seguía absorto en las texturas— cuando Fuyumi se enteró compró media docena y me las regaló. Es entretenido verlas cambiar con el frio y el calor. A veces simplemente la sostengo con ambas manos intercalando la temperatura solo para ver cambiar los patrones de llamas a copos de nieve.

—Yo tengo que tener una jarra de agua caliente y otra de agua fría para hacer eso, pero no te lo voy a negar, es hipnotizante verlas—respondió tomando un sorbo.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio bebiendo té y Midoriya aprovecho para repasar el departamento del héroe.

Solo un par de sofás, una mesa frente a ellos y la tv, además de algunas cajas de cartón regadas por la sala. No había fotos o cuadros, algo que indicara algo de la personalidad de su dueño. Tal vez lo único eran las campanillas de viento en la terraza y una maceta con plantas de bambú.

De algún modo parecía que se hubiera mudado recientemente o que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en vivir en ese departamento. Y no encontraba algún motivo, ya que el departamento era amplio, bien iluminado, con una linda terraza y acabados refinados. Ni que decir de la vista desde la terraza, aparentemente estaban en un piso alto y se veía los edificios de la ciudad y el cielo en perfecta proporción.

¿Por qué entonces a Todoroki no le agradaba?

Divagó en su mente entre las posibles respuestas durante un rato, perdiéndose de nuevo entre sus pensamientos. No podía evitar preguntar.

—¿Te acabas de mudar?

—No, llevo un par de meses aquí— respondió Todoroki dejando su taza vacía en la mesa frente al sofá, girando un poco su cuerpo para mirarlo directamente apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, subiendo una pierna al sofá—pero no he tenido ánimos de arreglar.

Todoroki apoyó su rostro en su mano y su cabello cayo ligeramente hacia un lado de su rostro.

 _Encantador_

Pensó en aquel instante y no pudo evitar acomodarse también en el sofá para verlo directamente, subiendo ambas piernas, acurrucándose en el respaldo sosteniendo la manta.

—Si quieres te ayudo. Algunos dicen que soy bueno decorando— propuso

Todoroki emitió una pequeña risa.

—No me gusta mucho este departamento, tal vez me mude.

—¡Pero la vista es genial! Mi departamento tiene buena vista, pero la tuya lo supera sin lugar a dudas— soltó envolviéndose en la manta dejando apoyar su rostro en el respaldo del sillón desordenando sus rizos verdosos.

—Te equivocas, creo que la tuya es mucho mejor, además tu terraza está llena de plantas y tu departamento se ve lleno de vida.

—Es porque lo he decorado a mi gusto. Aunque no lo creas me tome mi tiempo en ello. Deberías darle una oportunidad, es un lindo lugar.

—Si me ayudas creo que lo intentaré entonces. Pero si al final no me gusta me mudaré al instante.

—Hecho.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo en la misma posición mirándose el uno al otro.

Observó el peculiar color de sus ojos y los hermosos matices que lo conformaban, aquella mirada llena de comprensión de un momento a otro se tensó junto con la expresión de sus labios. Midoriya entonces entendió que Todoroki quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Tal vez por el hecho de que él había dejado de insistir sobre su lado izquierdo, o por cómo había resultado todo en un escándalo en la oficina. Si lo pensaba un poco era injusto que le exigiera al héroe abrirse cuando él no había sido del todo sincero sobre su pasado, o ni siquiera sobre el mismo. Todoroki solo conocía la superficie de su vida, los datos que son evidentes desde el momento que se conocieron y pequeños atisbos de cosas irrelevantes que lo llevaron a donde está ahora, pero ¿los verdaderos motivos? ¿Las razones detrás de cada una de sus decisiones? ¿El tiempo que estuvo fuera de Japón? Todoroki no lo sabía y viendo su expresión sabía que no lo obligaría a contarle.

Él era tan amable.

Suspiró cerrando sus ojos verdes.

Si quería que Todoroki confiara en el tendría que confiar en Todoroki también.

—Solo tienes que preguntar—soltó mirando la indecisión en los ojos del héroe, esbozando una sonrisa alentándolo a saciar su curiosidad.

—No voy a obligarte a contarme algo que no quieres. No sería justo.

—No me vas a obligar a nada, soy yo el que está dispuesto a responder lo que sea que preguntes.

—No quiero incomodarte después de lo que pasó.

—Nunca me había sentido más cómodo en mi vida que hablando contigo Todoroki.

No pudo evitar soltar lo que su corazón sentía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato, pero aun así prosiguió sin esquivarle la mirada

—Confió en ti. Pregunta lo que quieras.

—Entonces...—soltó Todoroki—Quiero saber quién es Midoriya Izuku en realidad.

Se sorprendió.

Esperaba que Todoroki preguntará directamente sobre su relación con Bakugo, que le cuestionará sobre su supuesta amistad. Pero Todoroki había ido más allá preguntando probablemente nada relacionado, por lo menos no directamente.

—A cambio—soltó Todoroki —yo te diré quién es Todoroki Shoto en realidad.

—No es necesario Todoroki—acotó de inmediato —no necesitas decirme lo que no quieres. Sé que no es algo que te agrade hablar así que no tienes que-

—No me estás obligando—interrumpió—así no respondas mi pregunta estoy listo para decirte quién soy.

De un momento a otro sintió la calidez de mano de Todoroki sobre la suya, dedos que tímidamente se enredaban juntos. Cuando por fin se unieron se sostuvieron fuerte y levantaron sus manos a la altura de sus rostros admirando el modo en que parecían calzar perfectamente.

Se sonrieron.

Su corazón latía suave en su pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente pero no había timidez, solo sentía comodidad y tranquilidad como si fuera algo natural, algo que estaba destinado a ser. Se sentía bien, se sentía como si todo calzara en su lugar.

Respiró sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Todoroki bajándola al sofá, pero sin soltarla.

¿Quién era Midoriya Izuku en realidad? Pensó por unos instantes.

—Midoriya Izuku era un niño que quería ser héroe con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzó su relato y vio como aparecía un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos del héroe. Se maravilló ante su mirada, tan parecida a la de un niño apuntó de escuchar sobre un cuento de hadas.

Solo que el suyo no tenía nada de magia.

Aunque tal vez podría llamar a este momento mágico.

Sonrío, con los ojos de Todoroki siguiendo cada una de sus expresiones como si fuera la única persona del mundo.

Esperaba que la tarde fuera lo suficientemente larga, había mucho que quería contarle.

 **—**

 **Hello! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Atrasada, pero feliz navidad! Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Quise hacer algún especial navideño, pero no funciono T-T ni para fin de año. Lo siento.**

 **Por si quisieran saber de mi y de mis dibujos todos feitos les dejo mi…**

 **Tumblr:**

 **Para ver muchos RT sobre tododeku y usuk**

 **Twitter: FunFunkyRory**

 **Y tengo Instagram, pero casi no lo uso, pero se los dejo igualmente:**

 **Instagram: roryrory_art**

 **¡Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad!**

 **¡Los quiero!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Relatos del pasado

 _Midoriya relata sobre su pasado a Todoroki, dejando, sin querer, dudas en la cabeza del héroe que comprende que, entre más conoce sobre Midoriya, más se convence de que es alguien especial._

 _Solo que aún no sabe cuan más "especial" puede llegar a ser para él._

 _Advertencia: Ligeras menciones de pensamientos suicidas y bullying._

Kirishima admiró a Bakugo desde el primer día en U.A.

Se veía como una persona decida, valiente, que no se dejaba vencer y; aunque tenía un carácter difícil, lleno de orgullo y con una obsesión a la victoria; Kirishima sabía que en el fondo Bakugo era alguien amistoso.

Y esos pensamientos se reafirmaron conforme conocía mejor al rubio.

Bajo su cuidado, Bakugo empezó a suavizar sus tratos con sus compañeros. No era tan arisco, aunque los insultos no faltaban, su carácter explosivo disminuyo, en cierta manera. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el cambio más grande era el modo en el que Kirishima era tratado conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Todos lo decían, tal vez para molestar a Bakugo, que Kirishima era tratado de forma especial, era el único que no era llamado con sobrenombres, al que le permitía estudiar con él, él único que compartía su gusto por escalar, entre otras salidas que solo ellos dos compartían. Kirishima era el único que tenía el lujo de llamarse un amigo para el rubio y no pasó mucho para que todas esas "libertades" empezaran a significar algo más para el pelirrojo.

Kirishima se sentía especial a los ojos de Bakugo. Y su afecto como amigo paso a ser algo más.

Le tomó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero graduarse de U.A y no perder el contacto durante el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en distintas agencias le corroboró sus sentimientos por Bakugo. Mas no el valor de hacer algo al respecto.

Pero cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos cambio todo.

Verlo en el campo, siendo el héroe que dijo querer ser era destellante ante sus ojos, tan asombroso, tan atrayente que decidió que era tiempo de actuar.

No sería muy masculino de su parte huir de lo que siente ¿verdad?

Así que empezó a acercarse más. Primero con temor y desconfianza de cruzar la delgada línea de la amistad, pero al ver que no era rechazado llenaba su corazón de esperanza. Y luego de muchas salidas de amigos y gran insistencia sobre sus intenciones, Bakugo había aceptado una "cita".

No se imaginó que aquello terminaría mal.

Tres semanas lo estaban matando.

Ver lo que acababa de pasar solo incrementaba el vacío.

Pero ver como la mirada de Bakugo se perdía entre las escaleras por donde Midoriya y Todoroki se habían ido mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza como conteniéndose de ir tras ellos, lo estaba destrozando.

—Yaoyorozu—soltó bajo inclinándose hacia su amiga.

—Ve, es hora de que aclares tus dudas—le respondió de inmediato, sabiendo perfectamente las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Kirishima avanzó dudoso, acercándose a Bakugo lentamente como si de un momento a otro el rubio fuera a huir. Cuando estuvo cerca tomó su brazo fuertemente causando que el rubio volteo furioso queriendo soltarse, pero Kirishima no lo dejó y en contra de su voluntad lo arrastró hasta la oficina que Yaomomo y Todoroki compartían cerrando la puerta.

Con rudeza tiró al rubio en el sofá de la oficina, Bakugo de inmediato se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse le asestó un golpe directo a su rostro.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Bakugo tuvo dificultades para mantenerse en pie, pero rápidamente se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón.

Se quedó en blanco por menos de un segundo y como un reflejo volteo directo para regresar el golpe a Kirishima con todas sus fuerzas, pero su puño se detuvo a medio camino.

Nunca había visto una expresión así en el rostro siempre alegre de Kirishima.

—Ahora...—escuchó la voz rota del pelirrojo junto con las lágrimas caer de su rostro—me vas a decir que sucedió y porque hiciste lo que hiciste y no te iras de aquí hasta que me digas todo.

Bajo su mano soltando el puño que había formado para golpearlo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de Kirishima, no de él.

No viéndolo llorar como nunca antes lo había visto, no cuando se exponía frente a él en una faceta débil, no cuando parecía que hacia el esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas secándolas agresivamente con sus mangas.

No cuando él había estado a su lado como un verdadero amigo.

Y solo tuvo dos verdaderos amigos durante toda su vida.

Ya había perdido a uno por sus acciones.

No perdería a Kirishima.

Rendido, se sentó en el sofá indicándole con el dedo que tomara el lugar frente a él. Kirishima de inmediato se apresuró a sentarse mirándolo fijamente.

Frotó sus manos sin saber por dónde comenzar.

Con el paso del tiempo ya no estaba seguro de como todo comenzó o de como terminó, o porque decidió actuar del modo en que lo hizo, estaba seguro de que había otras maneras, pero ¿Por qué había elegido la más horrible de todas? ¿Por qué esa agresividad, ese deseo tajante tan fuerte que se combinaba con rabia e impotencia?

Y recordó ese rostro, de aquel niño de cuatro años, con una expresión triste y siendo empujado al suelo por niños mayores que él por defender a alguien que no conocía en asuntos que no le corresponden. Y siempre terminaba lastimado, con las rodillas raspadas y tierra en su rostro.

¿Si de niño no pensaba en su propia seguridad por su iluso deseo de ser héroe, que le aseguraba que, en el futuro, frente a algún tipo de peligro, se hiciera a un lado?

Tenía que detenerlo.

Oh.

Ahora puede recordar el motivo por el cual su pequeña mente de un niño de ocho años decidió tomar ese camino.

—Izuku—soltó su nombre con una voz calmada extraña en él—era un niño que quería ser un héroe con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no era consciente de su propio bienestar y se lastimaba constantemente solo por ayudar a otros. Y para mí...

Se detuvo un par de segundos.

Miró fijamente el rostro de Kirishima, ansioso de respuestas.

Tal vez era mejor soltarlo de una vez por todas.

—... Y para mí, era lo más importante que tenía en mi vida.

—Midoriya Izuku era un niño que quería ser héroe con todas sus fuerzas.

Suspiró recordando aquellos tiempos que tanta confusión causaron a su corazón.

—Probablemente todo comenzó con un video de All Might rescatando a cientos de personas. No sé exactamente que provoco en mí, pero sin lugar a dudas All Might era todo lo que un héroe debería ser. Siempre con una sonrisa a pesar de toda la adversidad. Quería ser como él. Pero cuando tuve 4 años comprendí que el mundo no es igual para todos.

No estaba seguro si era el viento que entraba por las mamparas, o por los sentimientos que evocaba recordar todo aquello, pero empezaba a sentir frío. Busco con la mirada la manta que Todoroki muy amablemente le había brindado y con una mano la acomodó en su hombro, fue difícil pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar la mano de izquierda de Todoroki que estaba sentado a su lado mirándolo expectante, como si fuera lo más interesante que ha escuchado en su vida.

Sonrío ligeramente esquivando su mirada y continuó.

—Recuerdo la mañana de mi cumpleaños—soltó con melancolía—lo primero que intenté hacer fue atraer un muñeco de All Might que estaba en una repisa frente a mi cama hacia mí. Lo intenté tanto que la cabeza me dolió. Obviamente no funcionó. Así que luego intente soplar fuego, que era el kosei de mi padre, y tampoco resultó. Pero no me desilusioné simplemente pensé que era cosa de tiempo y que pronto se manifestaría, así que deje aquel pequeño, pero incomodo sentimiento de decepción a un lado. Lo enterré con una sonrisa y seguí adelante, pero los meses pasaban y nada sucedía.

Se detuvo unos segundos, al recordarse a sí mismo sintiendo como esa decepción crecía en su pecho, como con el pasar de los meses en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que tal vez su sueño no se haría realidad. Su mirada se ensombreció y Todoroki pareció entender que era lo que venía.

—Cuando estaba cerca de mi cumpleaños número cinco, mamá decidió que era tiempo de ir al doctor. En el jardín de infantes ya empezaban a decirme "mukosei" y me miraban extraño, inclusive los maestros no podían evitar comentar con cierta lastima sobre mi "condición". Yo hasta ese punto seguía siendo optimista, tal vez mi kosei demoraría porque sería genial, o era algo que tal vez no me había percatado. Sea como sea, lo último que se me cruzó por la mente era que jamás tendría un kosei, porque eso significaba no ser un héroe, y yo quería ser un héroe con todas mis fuerzas. Quería salvar personas con una sonrisa. Lastimosamente el doctor confirmó aquello que, pensándolo en retrospectiva, era obvio. Era un mukosei.

Parecía revivir aquel momento mientras le contaba todo a Todoroki. Todo ese vacío, la desolación, la desilusión al ver sus sueños rotos ante sus ojos y sin quererlo las lágrimas del pasado volvían a formarse en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas salir. Era algo del pasado, algo que ya había superado, no tendría por qué llorar de nuevo. No tiene sentido y no lo haría frente a Todoroki.

No lo incomodaría con sus lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando lentamente. Esperó a que el escozor en sus ojos se detuviera, le tomó tal vez unos diez segundos volver a abrir los ojos para tener la seguridad que ni una lágrima caería. Todoroki apretaba su mano ligeramente como dándole su apoyo.

—Cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a la computadora y volver a ver ese vídeo de All Might salvando a muchas personas con una sonrisa. Lo vi sin descanso pensando cómo haría para ser un héroe sin kosei. Me sentía inimaginablemente triste, pero quería creer que podía hacerlo, que aún podía ser un héroe. Recuerdo preguntarle a mamá si aún podía ser un héroe—suspiró emitiendo una sonrisa vacía—. Quería escuchar su respuesta, que me dijera que sí, que no me rindiera, que siguiera adelante, pero ella lloró, me abrazo y se disculpó mil veces. Supongo que se sentía culpable pensando que mis sueños habían sido destrozados, pero mi mente de niño no estaba lista para rendirse. No tenía kosei, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi sueño morir. Y viví con esa ilusión durante años, llenando cuadernos con análisis de cada héroe que conociera, anotando todo en cuanto pudiera entender de ellos y sus kosei. Corriendo de un lado para otro cada vez que algún héroe enfrentaba a un villano. Si iba a ser un héroe sin kosei, necesitaba aprender a hacer lo que los otros hacían con sus kosei e intentar adaptarlo a mis capacidades. Era optimista, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Supongo que... eso era lo que Kacchan odiaba de mí.

Mientras contaba todo aquello su mirada se perdía entre cualquier punto de la habitación. Por algún motivo no quería mirar a Todoroki. No quería ver una expresión de lastima hacia él en su rostro. Estaba cansado, había visto esas miradas durante toda su vida, pero al agarre en su mano se intensificaba, los dedos de Todoroki se aferraron a los suyos con fuerza.

—Si no deseas continuar esta bien Midoriya—soltó Todoroki comprensivo.

—No—respondió mirándolo decidido—tengo que dejar salir esto de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo—le sonrió

Todoroki se acomodó mejor en el sillón sentándose derecho frente a él mirándolo atentamente. Su mano derecha se sumó al agarre de su mano izquierda y ambas transmitían una calidez indescriptible que le daba valor para continuar.

—Kacchan está en mis recuerdos desde que tengo memoria. Nuestras madres eran amigas así que fue inevitable conocernos, aunque creo que muchas cosas fueron inevitables en nuestra relación de amistad. El kosei de Kacchan era genial además de su obstinación y valentía, era como la personificación de la victoria para mí. No podía evitar seguirlo a todos lados. En un principio a Kacchan parecía agradarle mi presencia. Siempre tomaba de mi mano al caminar, jugábamos juntos en el parque, me protegía de todo y de todos, creaba pequeñas explosiones en su mano como si fueran fuegos artificiales cuando estaba triste— una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras recordaba aquellos buenos momentos—, además ambos admirábamos a All Might y queríamos ser héroes. Atesoraba tanto su presencia en mi vida, al punto de que era todo para mí. Pero todo cambió cuando descubrió que no tenía kosei.

Tan rápido como la sonrisa se formó se desvaneció de sus labios. Siendo reemplazada por un gesto de incomodidad, rozando la culpabilidad.

—Se lo oculté por un buen tiempo, pero fue inevitable que lo supiera. Yo tenía casi seis y el ocho cuando por primera vez me dio la espalda. Unos pocos días antes ya era distante, pero cuando me interpuse en una pelea para proteger a un niño que estaban golpeando en vez de ponerse a mi lado se puso frente a mí.

—¿Era usual que te interpusieras en ese tipo de situaciones? —preguntó Todoroki.

—A decir verdad, si lo era. No podía quedarme viendo cuando maltrataban a alguien por tener un kosei débil o lo que ellos creían que era un kosei inútil—le respondió convencido—. Obviamente quedaba herido, pero Kacchan siempre aparecía para protegerme y él siempre ganaba no importaba contra quienes peleará o si eran más grandes, o más fuertes, él jamás se rendía. Pero ese día, no peleo por mí, peleo _contra_ mí— suspiró lentamente y luego continuo—. Gritó a los cuatro vientos que era un mukosei inútil, que le había mentido, que jamás podría ser un héroe, que no debía de meterme en batallas que sé que no podré ganar. Quedé impactado, pero no retrocedí. Aquel día termine tirado en medio del parque. Si tengo que señalar algo bueno sería que aquel niño pudo huir mientras Kacchan se entretenía conmigo.

Por lo menos se quedó con aquella pequeña satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien. Era suficiente para él por el momento. Pero lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza en aquel entonces era la actitud de su amigo.

—Quise creer que fue cosa de solo una vez porque estaba enojado por no haberle contado sobre ser mukosei, pero solo fue el principio. Me resistí por mucho tiempo pensando que solo era temporal, no quería alejarme de su lado. Kacchan era lo más importante para mí, no importaba si me llamaba "Deku" o si me empujaba lejos de él, yo lo seguiría con la esperanza de que algún día volviera a verme con afecto, pero ese día no llegaba y pasaban los años y todo fue peor.

—¿Peor? — soltó Todoroki contrariado.

—En la escuela siempre tenía personas a su lado, gente que lo seguía sin reclamarle nada, después de todo Kacchan siempre fue un líder nato con un kosei poderoso y cuando los otros estudiantes vieron el modo como me trataba fue cuestión de tiempo para que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Supongo que yo lo hacía peor al no desistir de mi sueño, seguía repitiendo que quería ir a UA para convertirme en héroe a pesar de ser mukosei y solo lograba que Kacchan me golpeara cuando salía de clases.

—¿No se lo mencionaste... a alguien? —interrumpió Todoroki dudoso.

—No quería preocupar a nadie— soltó rápidamente y evadiendo dar una mayor explicación sobre el tema—. Luego todo dio un giro inesperado cuando Kacchan estaba cerca de acabar la secundaria. ¿Oíste sobre el incidente del villano de lodo?

—Leí algo en el periódico.

—Todos admiraron a Kacchan por resistirse durante tanto tiempo, pero nadie le tomó mucha importancia al chico que resultó herido. Verás, ese día desencadenó la serie de eventos que cambiaron toda mi vida.

Suspiró agotado, sin duda alguna recordar ese día le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

—Ese día Kacchan hizo explotar mi cuaderno de apuntes de héroes lanzándolo por la ventana del aula y, no contento con eso, me dijo que la única manera de tener un kosei era que muriera y rezará por renacer con uno. Sus palabras dolieron más que sus acciones, pero yo no iba a perder la esperanza. Ese día camine hacia mi casa, con mi libreta quemada, cuando de repente el villano de lodo apareció. Intentó usarme como recipiente, ingresando a mi cuerpo por mi boca. Jamás olvidaré la horrible sensación de quedarse sin aire, de sentir que la vida se te escapa en cada segundo que pasa.

Sobó su garganta como un reflejo recordando la asquerosa y agonizante sensación.

—De pronto esa agonía se sentía eterna, y por más que quisiera gritar no podía emitir sonido alguno. En un momento, y ya cansado del dolor, pensé que lo mejor sería morir allí mismo, y cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fui alejado del villano, el aire volvió a entrar a mis pulmones con fuerza, pero no pude evitar desmayarme. Cuando desperté me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

Todoroki lo miraba intrigado, esperando que continuara.

—All Might me había rescatado. Recuerdo estar tan impactado y emocionado que no podía emitir ninguna palabra, solo busque desesperado mi libreta, necesitaba que la firmará. Cuando quise entregársela él ya lo había hecho, era tan genial— soltó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—. Se despido de mi de inmediato dispuesto a marcharse, pero no lo iba a dejarlo irse. Necesitaba preguntarle, yo necesitaba que él me dijera si podía ser un héroe. Que alguien como yo, un mukosei, tenía la oportunidad.

Se detuvo pensando como contaría lo que sigue. No podía decirle a Todoroki sobre "Toshinori Yagi" o de como su herida estaba limitando su trabajo como héroe y consumía su vida poco a poco. Fue una promesa hacia el héroe y no lo defraudaría. Lo sentía por Todoroki, pero no podía decirle nada sobre eso.

—Luego de una pequeña charla—le dijo obviando detalles—me dijo que no. Qué no podía irresponsablemente enviarme hacia el peligro sin ninguna "arma" para defenderme. Me dijo que si quería ayudar a las personas buscará otras alternativas. Hasta ese momento de mi vida, había creído que podría hacerlo, pero que All Might me dijera que no podía ser un héroe había acabado con todo. Tenía trece años, y en el tejado de un edificio cualquiera mis sueños se terminaron. No quise insistir en ello. No era Kacchan, o mis compañeros de clase quienes me lo decían, era el mismísimo All Might, el héroe número uno quien me dijo que no tenía caso. No iba a luchar más. Iba a renunciar por completo a todo lo relacionado a los héroes.

Recordó entonces el nudo en su garganta y las inmensas ganas de llorar que tuvo que aguantar hasta que All Might lo dejara solo. En cuanto la figura demacrada del héroe se fue, se dejó caer en el suelo. La imagen de la herida en su cuerpo había quedado impresa en su retina, aquella marca permanente le mostró por primera vez el lado peligroso de ser un héroe, le hizo sentir un miedo indescriptible, uno que estaba seguro todos los héroes sentían pero que no dejaban ver.

—En fin, cuando retomaba mi camino a casa escuché que el villano de lodo estaba atacando y tenía un rehén. Sin percatarme ya estaba corriendo hacia el incidente, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a su víctima. Kacchan estaba sumergido entre su cuerpo, del mismo modo en el que yo había estado, pero Kacchan a diferencia mía, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero hubo un momento, uno minúsculo, en el que parecía pedir ayuda y no pude ignorarlo, tenía que hacer algo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que no había nada que yo, un mukosei, pudiera hacer. Miré a los héroes a mi alrededor conteniendo ataques, solo defendiéndose como si estuvieran esperando algo, eso me enojo.

La ira, pero sobre todo la impotencia resurgía de su pecho provocándole apretar los puños bajo las manos de Todoroki.

—Kacchan estaba luchando por su vida y ellos simplemente esperarían. Se repetían que sus kosei no eran apropiados y que esperarían a algún héroe más compatible con la situación. No pude soportarlo. Me adentré entre la multitud y llegué hasta ellos. Ya había pasado por lo que Kacchan pasaba así que sabía que por más fuerte que sea, no resistiría mucho tiempo. Le grité a los héroes que hicieran algo, pero seguían insistiendo en que no había nada que pudieran hacer. No dejaría que acabaran con Kacchan de ese modo. Mi mente se nubló y en un instante ya me había lanzado hacia el villano, sin pensarlo mucho arrojé mi mochila. Por el impacto liberó la boca de Kacchan y pudo respirar. Vi su rostro empezar adquirir color y la rabia crecer en sus ojos, soltó una explosión fuerte hacia el villano que lo soltó, pero este no se inmuto, sino que más bien le devolvió el golpe, Kacchan aún estaba algo perdido así que antes de que pudiera impactar en él yo...yo empujé a Kacchan y recibí el golpe de lleno. Luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

El golpe había sido fuerte, tanto que voló un par de metros lejos. Había sentido su cuerpo crujir sobre el pavimento, algo cálido escurriendo por su cabeza y la sombra de alguien acercándose a él y luego, nada.

—Según mamá, me llevaron al hospital luego de que All Might apareciera y atrapara al villano, Kacchan estaba a salvo solo con heridas menores. Mi plan había funcionado, pero yo tenía heridas de gravedad.

—¿Qué tan grave? —le preguntó Todoroki intrigado.

—Estuve 3 meses en coma—respondió sin darle vueltas al asunto. Causando una mirada de impresión en el héroe— Cuando desperté mamá estaba allí, completamente preocupada. Al día siguiente apareció Kacchan. Seré sincero. No esperaba un gracias y no es lo que recibí. Ese día no me golpeó, pero lo que me dijo fue suficiente para dejar seguirlo, para tomar mi distancia y tratar de olvidarme de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —soltó Todoroki vacilando un poco.

Midoriya suspiró fijando su vista en algún punto evocando el recuerdo.

—Me sostuvo de los hombros fuertemente, me miraba enojado. Me asusté, porque si bien solía verme de ese modo, esta vez era diferente. Me dijo que no necesitaba la ayuda de un mukosei inútil como yo, que no tenía que entrometerme. En ese momento entendí que había herido su orgullo de un modo inimaginable. Intente replicar que esa no era mi intención, pero no me dejo decir nada.

Cada vez que quería emitir alguna palabra de inmediato el rubio lo mandaba a callar, por lo bajo susurraba que lo dejara hablar, que esa no era su intención. Pero él no escuchaba.

—Continúo diciéndome que me alejara de él de una vez por todas, que dejara de ser su perro faldero, que ya había visto que no era capaz de hacer nada, que no soy capaz de salvar a nadie. Me dijo que— se detuvo por unos instantes. Sin poder soportarlo más las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro e intento detener los quejidos producto del inmenso dolor que sentía llevando ambas manos a su boca soltándose del agarre de Todoroki —me dijo que me odiaba que era alguien despreciable para él y que hubiera sido mejor que muriera. Tal vez si hubiera sido alguien más no habría dolido tanto como para querer morir en ese mismo instante, pero... Era Kacchan el que lo decía

Ocultó por completo su rostro entre sus piernas, abrazándolas. La manta y las manos de Todoroki ya no le trasmitían calor. Sentía frio, tanto frio como ese día en el hospital. Tenía que ser sincero, tenía que decírselo. No era que doliera porque había perdido su amistad, dolía porque Kacchan significaba más para el que simple admiración.

—¿Por qué te afectaba tanto? Entiendo que eran amigos de la infancia, pero...

—Todoroki, Kacchan era todo para mí, yo... estaba tan enamorado de Kacchan. Te mencioné que muchas cosas fueron inevitables. Que me enamorara de él al punto de aguantar todo su desprecio durante años fue algo inevitable, me trataba con dulzura cuando era pequeño, me sentía protegido a su lado, era fuerte y valiente. Él era todo lo que yo no y desde niños me sentí así por él.

—¿Desde tanto tiempo? —soltó sorprendido, pero a la vez incómodo.

—Lo he amado durante toda mi vida. Por eso me es difícil odiarlo por completo— susurró Midoriya secando sus lágrimas—Incluso...ahora...

 _No puedo odiarlo del todo, aunque quiera._

Pensó, pero antes de expresarse su teléfono sonó. Lo buscó palpando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero recordó que lo había dejado en su chaqueta. Todoroki, que se había levantado al escuchar el teléfono se acercó a él con su chaqueta. Murmuro un pequeño gracias y vio el nombre del contacto.

Hatsume Mei.

No le había avisado nada, seguro estaba enojada. Secó sus lágrimas y respiró un par de veces.

Con algo de temor contestó. Dejó salir un tímido "¿hola?" Pero se alejó de inmediato del aparato.

MIDORIYA IZUKU ¿DONDE ESTAS? MI NUEVO BABY TE NECESITA

—Lo siento mucho Hatsume, tuve un inconveniente y yo... es decir, no puede, yo...

Se sentía atrapado como cuando lo regañaba su mamá.

—¡Iré de inmediato! —soltó en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Todoroki apareció frente a él tomando su teléfono, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y se alejó rápidamente. Solo escuchó como Todoroki hablaba con Hatsume. Diciéndole algo sobre que estaba indispuesto para ir trabajar. Le vio hacer algunas muecas y luego un suspiro exasperado, para terminar con un "de acuerdo, es un trato" y luego colgó.

¡¿Qué rayos le había dicho?!

Todoroki se acercó devolviéndole su teléfono. Con algo de vergüenza lo recibió, esperando a que Todoroki dijera algo.

—Me debes una—soltó al fin—voy a tener que ser el conejillo de indias de Hatsume la siguiente semana.

—¡Lo siento mucho Todoroki! ¡de verdad! Pero—retrocedió un par de pasos—ya me encuentro mejor, puedo volver al trabajo, no es necesario que-

Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al sentir la cercanía de Todoroki que acuñaba su rostro con delicadeza, mirándolo directamente.

—Midoriya—le dijo explorando su rostro con su mirada heterocromática provocándole un sentimiento de deja vu—no puedes ir a trabajar con lágrimas en tu rostro.

—No me tengas lástima—soltó con frustración girando su rostro—todo el mundo lo hace.

—Mírame Midoriya.

No quiso hacerlo, pero Todoroki insistió, girando su rostro con delicadeza. Sintió esa presión característica en su pecho, cuando su corazón late con fuerza.

—No es lastima— le dijo firmemente— Estoy preocupado por ti.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por un momento. Hasta que Midoriya emitió una pequeña risa, minúscula y casi fingida. De cierta manera era gracioso el modo en el que lo primero que pensaba de las personas era que le tenían lastima. Y en cierto punto era cierto, pero también lo era el hecho de que tenía personas a su alrededor que de verdad se preocupaban. Y en este momento, Todoroki, aquel héroe que solo soñaba ver de lejos, estaba frente a él diciéndole que se preocupa por su bienestar.

Sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Todoroki.

Abrió el gabinete de la derecha decepcionándose de su inexistente contenido, uno a uno procedió a revisar todos hasta que en un rincón encontró un paquete de pasta. Sus ojos brillaron ante su descubrimiento sacándolo de inmediato.

—¡Lo encontré! —soltó alegre

—Sabía que tenía un paquete por algún lugar—respondió Todoroki monótono cerrando la alacena al lado del refrigerador.

—Pero aun así Todoroki, necesitas ir de compras. Tienes que cuidar tu salud—le dijo buscando una olla, recordaba haberla visto por allí.

—No estoy mucho tiempo aquí, no le veo la necesidad—respondió sacando la olla y llenándola con agua—además no tengo tiempo para cocinar.

—¿Entonces de que vives? —soltó preocupado Midoriya arrebatándole la olla—Siéntate por allí, prometí que yo cocinaría.

Le ordenó señalándole las sillas frente a la barra de la cocina. Todoroki le hizo una mueca, pero accedió a su petición. De inmediato encendió la hornilla colocando la olla en ella y procedió a cortar los pocos vegetales que encontró en el refrigerador en la barra frente a Todoroki que lo miraba apoyando su mentón en su mano. Se veía encantador, tanto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no cortarse un dedo por la vista.

Carraspeó intentando retomar el tema anterior, se habían detenido luego de la llamada al percatarse de la hora y del vergonzoso sonido de su estómago debido al hambre. Con todos los acontecimientos no había tomado desayuno, con vergüenza miró a Todoroki y este de inmediato le dijo que saldría por algo de comer. No le iba a permitir que se tomara más molestias por él así que se ofreció a cocinarle algo. Le costó convencerlo, pero allí estaba, intentando hacerles algo de comer con lo poco que había. Sonrió ante eso, de alguna manera obligaría a Todoroki a ir de compras luego. Pero por ahora habían cosas más importantes.

No había terminado y venia la parte de la historia que podría decirse era la mejor.

—Bueno, retomando—soltó contando unos tomates—. Luego de que Kacchan se fue quede impactado por varios días, incluso podría decirse que no tenia deseos de continuar con mi vida...

—Midoriya, es suficiente, no es necesario que sigas—le detuvo el héroe.

—Te dije que te contaría o ¿no? —vio la expresión de Todoroki apunto de interrumpirlo otra vez, pero se adelantó—además lo que viene es algo emocionante.

Le guiño un ojo y Todoroki no dijo nada. Asumió que era una seña para que continuara con su historia.

—Creo que pase dos o tres días mirando a la nada hasta que All Might entró dramáticamente a la habitación. Mamá me había comentado que All Might me visitaba al menos unas dos veces a la semana y preguntaba por mi estado de salud. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando lo vi, pero me sorprendí más cuando vi lo que traía en sus manos.

Recordó que en ese entonces no podía moverse mucho por las vendas, pero de todos modos se las arregló para saltar de la cama del hospital sorprendido por su presencia.

—Tenía mi cuaderno de apuntes sobre héroes. Justamente aquel que Kacchan había quemado y que All Might había autografiado. Se sentó a mi lado y yo aún estaba sorprendido, pero recordé nuestra conversación y el modo en que fui descartado del mundo de los héroes. ¿Qué caso tenía entonces seguir analizando héroes? En ese momento pensé que ese cuaderno que alguna vez fue tan importante para mí se volvía en un objeto que me recordaba mi fracaso, y para mi desgracia tenía doce más en casa esperándome.

Terminó de cortar los vegetales, colocándolos en un tazón de losa. Recogió el cuchillo y la tabla de picar para lavarlas. Una vez terminado se sentó frente a Todoroki.

—Ya me estaba imaginando como me desharía de ellos cuando All Might lo abrió, buscando una página en particular y señalándome el análisis que había escrito sobre Mt. Lady. Lo mire confundido, no pensé que lo habría siquiera leído, pero ahí estaba él preguntándome cómo fue que llegue a esas conclusiones y que creía yo que debería de mejorar. Conversamos sobre ella y otros héroes hasta que llegó la tarde y se nos acabaron los héroes de mi libreta. Lo vi algo incomodo como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no encontraba el momento. Supuse que era sobre el tema de ser un héroe, asumí que estaba preocupado por mi forma de proceder así que le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse que había entendido que no servía para ser un héroe y que no volvería a acercarme al peligro ni a escribir esos análisis.

Se sintió como dejar parte de sí mismo, parte de su alma, como si dejara algo que lo hacía ser Midoriya Izuku atrás, dándole la espalda. Estaba seguro que por un tiempo se sentiría así, pero era lo mejor. No servía para héroe, era mejor admitirlo de una vez.

Iba a dejar todos sus sueños en ese hospital.

—Estaba seguro que una vez que escuchara eso All Might se despediría y me diría que era lo correcto—soltó apoyando su rostro en sus manos—lo que no esperaba era que pusiera mi cuaderno entre mis manos y se disculpara conmigo.

Todoroki lo miro sorprendido, haciéndole recordar su misma expresión mirando entre All Might y su cuaderno sin saber que responder o a que se refería.

—Y me dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó inmediatamente Todoroki con curiosidad.

—" _Tú puedes ser un héroe porque hasta los héroes necesitan héroes_ "

—¿Ah? —dijo el héroe y Midoriya emitió una risa al verlo confundido.

—En ese momento tampoco no lo entendí, ¿Cómo podía ser un héroe de héroes si ni siquiera podía defenderme a mí mismo? Pero All Might señalo su traje, y me dijo: _"¿Conoces a David Shield? Pues bien, él es mi héroe_ "

—¿Quién es David Shield? —preguntó Todoroki con genuina curiosidad que le causo gracia a Midoriya.

—Oh—soltó Midoriya divertido—. ¿Quién crees que sea?

—Mmmm...—emitió Todoroki pensándolo ligeramente—no conozco a ningún héroe con ese nombre, tal vez sea de la época de All Might, ¿algún sidekick?

—Ah... héroes... Solo conocen a sus pares—soltó fingiendo molestia y Todoroki solo lo miro levantándole una ceja—aunque no estás del todo equivocado. El doctor David Shield es uno de los más grandes científicos desarrolladores de equipamiento de soporte para héroes y fue el diseñador de todos los trajes de All Might, capaces de resistir su fuerza e impacto. Además, fue sidekick de All Might durante su estadía en los Estados Unidos, aunque eso es lo de menos.

—¿Un científico? —dijo sorprendido Todoroki.

—Voy a admitir que yo esperaba el nombre de un grandioso héroe también, pero... que mencionara al doctor Shield fue algo sorprendente porque precisamente no es que sea un héroe con un genial kosei. Era alguien con un gran conocimiento de su campo que realizaba las mejores innovaciones para héroes.

Se detuvo un momento rememorando la frase de All Might que dio inicio a un nuevo camino para cumplir su sueño de un modo que no imaginó.

—Luego me dijo: "Vengo a corregir lo que te dije antes. No puedes ser un héroe como los que están patrullando en las calles, pero puedes ser el héroe que necesitan otros héroes" me explicó que todos los héroes requieren apoyo, ya sea de equipo de soporte o de un buen equipo de inteligencia para las misiones. Los héroes no son inmortales. Y que "mentes" como la mía son lo que las agencias de soporte e inteligencia buscarían—emitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, apagando la hornilla donde estaba la pasta dándole la espalda a Todoroki—Él lo llamo "los héroes de las sombras" y creo que es bastante adecuado.

—Me suena a Eraser Head—soltó Todoroki.

—¿Verdad? Yo también pensé lo mismo—dijo divertido colocando la pasta en dos platos junto con las verduras.

Tomó ambos platos y se dirigió hacia Todoroki que lo miraba entretenido. Se sintió cohibido por unos instantes al tener la atención del héroe en su persona. No se había detenido a pensar mucho, pero estaba en el departamento del héroe, cocinando en su cocina y teniendo una plática relativamente privada. Se sentía como si fuera algo cotidiano, pero a la vez muy de ensueño.

Pensó que lo mejor era dejar ese pensamiento para después si no quería empezar a comportarse extraño, así que tomó asiento frente a Todoroki que le agradeció de inmediato por la comida.

—Luego de eso y cuando salí del hospital, pensé mucho en lo que All Might me dijo. Y llegue a una conclusión.

Comió un poco de pasta, y se detuvo esperando la intrínseca pero ya conocida aprobación de Todoroki sobre su comida.

Y allí estaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa con los labios cerrados mientras disfrutaba de su comida, con la mirada fija en los palillos, o en este caso, en el tenedor vacío para luego central su atención en él otra vez.

Si. El mundo podía continuar girando.

—¿A qué conclusión llegaste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me tomó unos días, mientras volvía a mi rutina. Sentí que miraba todo con otros ojos. Pasé de observar la magnitud de los Kosei a si el equipo de apoyo era adecuado y como podrían ser mejorados, y comprendí que si bien los héroes son poderosos físicamente necesitan equipo que mejore sus habilidades y eso puede hacer la diferencia en el campo de batalla. Si los héroes tienen equipo adecuado, pueden ser salvadas más vidas—su tenedor había quedado olvidado hace unos minutos mientras se concentraba en su historia—y si yo podía hacer algo, lo que sea para ayudar a salvar vidas lo haría.

—Así que no desististe del todo. Sé que nos conocemos relativamente poco, pero creo que es muy propio de ti no rendirte, Midoriya.

—Supongo que no, es decir, no podía rendirme, yo... tenía que seguir y.…—se sonrojo de inmediato empezando a balbucear mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no era bueno recibiendo halagos y eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero recibirlos de Todoroki era otro nivel.

Completamente otro.

Carraspeó deteniendo sus murmullos.

—Luego de eso las cosas fueron más sencillas—continuó Midoriya conteniendo su sonrojo—. Terminé la escuela, All Might consiguió una beca para mí en la academia de I-Island, me mudé y dejé atrás todo. Para olvidarlo todo y así lo hice durante el tiempo que estuve allá.

Luego de lavar los platos volvieron al sofá con tasas de té en mano. Uno al lado del otro casi rosando sus hombros. Midoriya sostenía la taza entre sus manos, entrelazando los dedos, aspirando el aroma del té y mirando hacia la nada, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Todoroki solo lo miraba embelesado, preguntándose como perpetrar en aquel castillo que era la mente de Midoriya. De un momento a otro Midoriya pareció reaccionar, volteando a verlo y regalándole una de sus inigualables sonrisas que, como todas últimamente, removían algo dentro de él, y a la luz de todo lo que escuchó, generaban preguntas en su mente.

—Entonces ¿Por qué volviste? —preguntó confundido.

Si Midoriya era feliz en I-Island, lejos de todo lo que le recordaba lo vivido y cumpliendo sus sueños en el lugar más apropiado, porque sin duda alguna que si eras un desarrollador de equipos de soporte para héroes no había mejor lugar para estar. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volver al lugar que tanto daño le hizo?

Era consciente que él jamás volvería a la casa de Endeavor, no podría estar allí sin revivir todos los malos recuerdos, le parecía impensable. Pero tal vez, si ciertas cosas no hubieran pasado y su madre estuviera allí, no le importaría Endeavor o tener que soportar su carácter, estaba seguro que volvería una y otra vez por ella.

Solo por alguien por quien sintiera tanto aprecio, alguien que era todo para él, solo por alguien así volvería al peor de los lugares.

Tal vez Midoriya... tenía a alguien así en su vida...

—U.A me ofreció una beca en la universidad y Hatsume Mei una oportunidad laboral muy interesante además siempre fue mi sueño U.A—empezó a soltar apresurado Midoriya con emoción pero de un de repente se detuvo, negando con la cabeza, sosteniendo la taza cerca de sus labios—No. Ese no del todo el motivo. Yo quiero...

Lo miró ansioso, quería entender sus motivos. Escudriño en su mirada buscando algún rastro de incomodidad o tristeza nada típico en el día a día, pero en cambio sus ojos parecieron brillar más, con algo que no podía entender, pero que hacía que su mirada destellara más aun cuando volteo a verlo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, provocando ese sentimiento extraño que no podía entender otra vez en su pecho.

—Volví porque yo quiero vert—llevó sus manos a su boca deteniendo su voz por unos instantes. Luego soltó bajo que casi no pudo escucharlo—quiero... verlo sonreír.

¿A quién?  
Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Todoroki sintiendo una incomodidad nada típica en presencia del peliverde.

—¡Cómo sea! Esto... La idea es que tomé la oportunidad de ir a UA y trabajar con Hatsume—agregó rápidamente— además I-Island es un poco asfixiante, no se nos permite mucho contacto con el exterior y aunque mi laboratorio era súper asombroso—dijo emocionado—necesitaba estar cerca de la "acción" para saber si mis inventos estaban funcionando. Además, mi sueño es trabajar codo a codo con los héroes para saber los requerimientos exactos, es algo que lastimosamente en I-Island no es posible. Ya sabes "cero crímenes" no es que diga que es malo, es decir es bueno que no haya crimen, pero-

Midoriya se explayaba, dejando escapar palabra tras palabra, pero Todoroki parecía perdido en una sola cosa:

¿Quién?

¿Quién es la persona que hizo que Midoriya regresara al lugar que tanto dolor le hizo pasar?

¿Quién ilumina su rostro con una sonrisa tan grande?

¿Quién vale tanto para él?

De cierto modo, se siente incómodo. Siente como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo y no puede entenderlo.

—Además U.A tiene un gran campus y los laboratorios son de primera. La universidad empezara pronto y estoy tan emocionado. Complementar mis estudios de la academia I con ingeniería de soporte en U.A será tan genial y trabajar con Hatsume es un reto ¡Solo llevo unas semanas aquí y ya tengo requerimientos para diseños de equipos de dos agencias!

—Tienes mucho trabajo entonces…

Sonrió al verlo emocionado. Midoriya parecía resplandecer cada vez que hablaba de su trabajo.

Dejo cualquier incomodidad de lado, después tendría tiempo para pensar en cosas y analizar sus confusos pensamientos, por ahora disfrutaría de la renovada sonrisa y energía que Midoriya le regalaba.

—Estas demente, Todoroki—le dijo de un de repente Midoriya, estirando su mano al cielo como si pudiera tocar las estrellas—la vista es genial.

Parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su ensoñación, perdido entre los colores de la noche a través de la mampara, el viento cálido y el suave tono de voz de Midoriya que yacía a su izquierda ambos recostados en el suelo de madera cubiertos con una ligera manta.

La noche había caído sobre ellos más rápido de lo que esperaban, Midoriya quiso retirarse de inmediato, pero Todoroki no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo irse solo. Fue un acuerdo casi silencioso cuando se retiró unos segundos y regreso con una toalla, una sudadera y un pantalón ligero en una clara indicación de que pasara la noche allí. Si Midoriya quiso protestar no lo sabia porque ya había dejado todo lo que llevaba en sus manos y lo empujaba hacia el baño.

Cuando se cerró la puerta se dirigió a su habitación buscando un par de mantas y unas almohadas. Por algún motivo su sala le parecía más adecuada para la ocasión, él solía pasar algunas noches en el suelo mirando por la mampara, y por alguna extraña razón quería compartir eso con Midoriya. Cuando el peliverde salió del baño y lo vio en la sala acomodando las almohadas en el suelo rápidamente se acomodó junto él, susurrando emocionado sobre que nunca había hecho una pijamada y que siempre quiso participar en una.

No sabia si eso era lo que había intentado, pero no rompería la ilusión del chico, así que solo lo siguió y ambos observaron el cielo en silencio por unos instantes.

—Tal vez tengas razón, no es… tan mala—soltó al fin volteando ligeramente su rostro para ver la expresión del Midoriya.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que la tengo—le respondió seguro.

Debía de admitirlo, por lo menos entre la oscuridad del departamento y el sonido de las campanillas de viento, que la vista no era nada mala como había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Por lo menos hoy el cielo no era tan oscuro como si fuera a tragarlo vivo, sino que era de un color azul profundo, las estrellas no eran opacas y casi invisibles, sino que brillaban intensamente, el viento no se sentía frio y congelante más bien era refrescante e inclusive el piso no era tan duro ni helado. Hoy, al lado de Midoriya, todo parecía sentirse mas cálido, con más vida y color.

Por primera vez se sentía como un hogar.

—Entonces me ayudaras a decorarla—sentenció Todoroki.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que haz echo por mi hoy—respondió Midoriya—. Me siento más tranquilo como si un peso dejara mis hombros. Se que aun hay cosas que tengo que resolver y creo que es el momento, pero estoy seguro que sin importar el resultado puedo superarlo.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

—¿Sabes? Nunca antes había hablado sobre todo esto con alguien—Midoriya giró y Todoroki repitió su acción quedando ambos frente a frente recostados—. De verdad te lo agradezco Todoroki.

—Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Midoriya se quedó mirándolo sorprendido y por unos minutos quiso retirar lo dicho. Tal vez se había apresurado a decir aquello, en realidad no tenía ni idea de donde vino _eso_ , fue como un impulso del momento. Y ese "impulso del momento" parecía evidenciar que Midoriya no se sentía aun del todo cómodo en su presencia.

Maldijo mil veces en su cabeza.

Midoriya parecía seguir en estado de shock o algo así, aún tenía tiempo de rectificarse.

—Lo siento, creo que te incomodé. Buenas noches. —soltó rápidamente queriendo darse la vuelta, pero la mano de Midoriya en su hombro lo detuvo de inmediato.

—¡No! ¡no me molesta! ¡todo lo contrario estaba demasiado emocionado para decir algo! — soltó apresurado el peliverde—es decir, yo… estoy contento de…que me consideres un amigo, no pensé que fuera a pasar y me siento… tan dichoso.

No pudo ver su rostro y o escuchar las palabras que siguieron debido a que Midoriya había cubierto su rostro con sus manos. Era un gesto que Midoriya hacia cada vez que se avergonzaba y que había aprendido del chico desde que se conocieron.

Emitió una ligera sonrisa, de esas que no eran comunes en su vida, pero que con Midoriya parecía tan fácil de formar.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Midoriya emitió un suave "buenas noches Todoroki" al que él respondió del mismo modo. Aun así, ambos permanecieron observándose el uno al otro.

No esta seguro en que momento sus ojos se cerraron, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que en sus sueños vería ese verde, tan suave como intenso, que parecía verlo solo a él de entre todas las cosas del universo haciéndolo sentirse especial.

Ojos amables, sonrisa calmada, mejillas sonrojadas que resaltaban unas pecas encantadoras y cabello revuelto que parecía tan suave. Nunca se había sentido tan confortable estar al lado de alguien, y si bien una parte de él quería entender que sucedía y porque, la otra, la parte de él que tiende a ocultar y no prestar atención, le repetía una y mil veces que no lo pensara, simplemente que atesorara el momento y se deje llevar por la calidez que se le brindaba.

Y por hoy, solo por hoy, dejaría que ese ultimo pensamiento guiara sus acciones.

Después tendría tiempo de pensarlo con calma.

Lo que no sabía era que una vez que resuelva sus propias inquietudes lo único que pasaría por su cabeza era cuan dichosa era la ignorancia.

 **7944 palabras….**

 **Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto u.u pero necesitaba terminar toda la idea, sentía que si la "cortaba en medio" perdería la ilación y por ende su encanto.**

 **Caprichos de autor supongo. Jeje**

 **En fin, dejen comentarios que amo leerlos. ¡nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lazos que unen

 _Todoroki no entiende aún porque se siente tan bien al lado de Midoriya y probablemente no tenga tiempo para pensarlo demasiado ya que Midoriya ha decidido que quiere saber lo que Bakugo realmente siente por él._

 _¿será lo que esperaba?_

Abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol.

El ligero viento que entraba por la mampara acariciaba sus mejillas, levantaba las cortinas de tul y hacía sonar las campanillas de viento. El sonido era armónico, tranquilo, suave y delicado que podría volvería a dormir en un instante, pero lastimosamente, él sabe que sus obligaciones están primero.

Pestañeo un par de veces intentando aclarar su visión y quiso colocar su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos para impedir que la luz le llegara directamente, pero un ligero peso en su brazo lo detuvo.

Giró su rostro y contuvo el aliento.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

Contó hasta diez en su mente con los ojos cerrados y luego exhaló lentamente.

Más relajado volvió a abrir los ojos.

En algún punto de la noche, no está seguro de quien o porque, pero la distancia entre ellos se hizo tan corta que el cabello esponjoso de Midoriya rozaba su mejilla, su rostro estaba apoyado en su brazo izquierdo al punto de sentir el vaivén de su respiración escapar de sus labios y sus manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente que sería imposible soltarlo sin despertarlo.

Se tomó un momento más, mientras procesaba todo, y dejando de lado la impresión se concentró en las sensaciones.

Se concentró en la calidez en su mano, en el suave cosquilleo del cabello rizado de Midoriya y el modo en que una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro dormido del chico.

Una sonrisa.

Tan hermosa que borraba completo el recuerdo de su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

 _Haría lo que fuera porque nunca dejará de sonreír._

Pensó, y en aquel instante algo pareció encajar en su mente. Un pensamiento furtivo o un sentimiento desconocido de que había encontrado algo que no sabía que estaba buscando. En aquel momento, viendo los ojos de Midoriya abrirse lentamente una y otra vez, atrapando el brillo de la mañana en ellos le confirmó el extraño sentimiento, pero…

 _¿Qué es "eso" exactamente?_

Midoriya alzó su mirada hacia él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa dormida. Tal vez duró unos tres segundos mientras despertaba completamente para luego alejarse de inmediato con las mejillas rojas y completamente avergonzado por la posición en la que se encontraban. Mil y un palabras de disculpas escapaban de sus labios, atropelladas y casi sin sentido mientras Todoroki permanecía en el suelo moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda como si extrañara el tacto ajeno, sin poder evitarlo en sus labios se formó una diminuta sonrisa.

La vida tan gris y solitaria a la que estaba acostumbrado poco a poco adquiría color. Un verde brillante, dulce y alegre empezaba a iluminar los rincones oscuros.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —escapó de sus labios antes de registrar lo que estaba diciendo y el balbuceo de Midoriya se detuvo de golpe. Pareció pensar detenidamente en su proposición mientras jugaba con sus manos indeciso, pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

—Conozco una cafetería donde preparan desayunos deliciosos... —comentó Midoriya nervioso—Emm, me gustaría invitarte como agradecimiento por...todo lo que hiciste por mí... ¿por favor?

Todoroki se sentó en el suelo y peinó sus cabellos bicolores con los dedos. La respuesta era clara en su mente.

—Por supuesto—le respondió y vio el rostro de Midoriya iluminarse— pero primero pasaremos por tu casa estoy seguro que quieres un cambio de ropa. ¿A menos que quieras usar la mía?

Y de nuevo Midoriya se deshacía en balbuceos que era consciente que disfrutaba provocar.

—¡No! Es decir, ¡sí! Es decir que no es que no me guste tu ropa, tu vistes genial, pero no podría vestir tu ropa, yo-

Tal vez lo disfrutaba demasiado.

—Solo bromeo Midoriya—soltó poniéndose de pie extendiendo una mano hacia el chico para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie también—Vamos, hoy invitas tú y mañana invito yo. Y te llevaré con Hatsume para que no llegues tarde.

Una promesa disfrazada de amabilidad. De esas que no esta acostumbrado a hacer pero que con Midoriya es fácil soltarlas, pero también está la protección. Ese deseo de no ver más el rostro triste del chico y alejarlo de aquello que le causa malestar.

Por ahora lo mejor seria mantenerlo lo más alejado de la oficina.

Lo más alejado de _Bakugo Katsuki_.

Miró a Midoriya esperando su respuesta aún con la mano extendida. Nervioso y asintiendo ligeramente, Midoriya aceptó su ayuda. Sus dedos volvieron a rozarse y la calidez volvió a su mano haciéndole difícil soltarlo.

—De acuerdo—le dijo el peliverde—pero tienes que venir a cenar a mi casa hoy. Después de todo serás conejillo de indias de Hatsume por mi culpa. Te lo debo.

—Siendo ese el caso, una cena no te alcanzará. Espero mínimo todas las cenas durante el mes.

—Hecho.

Y escuchó su risa y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente mientras salían del departamento.

Sea lo que fuera, se sentía bien.

Se sentía correcto, como una pieza encajando en el lugar perfecto.

No existía el peso de ser un héroe, no existían Endeavor y sus exigencias, no existía el vacío que sabe que vive en lo profundo de su corazón desde que su madre le dejó esa cicatriz.

Solo existía la voz de Midoriya contándole sobre sus proyectos con una taza de té entre las manos y un plato de galletas en medio de ellos en una pequeña cafetería alrededor de las 7:00 am y que esperaba se extendiera por lo menos media hora más.

Y eso bastaba para saber que todo estaba bien.

Que todo **estaría bien**.

—¡Me encanta! Midoriya hizo un gran trabajo.

Yaoyorozu daba vueltas por el departamento recientemente decorado de Todoroki admirando uno a uno los adornos modernos, los cojines de colores neutros y la alfombra blanca sobre el piso de madera, pero lo que más llamo su atención eran las fotografías colocadas en un muro formando un inmenso collage de variados estilos de marcos: redondos, cuadrados, lisos, decorados, grandes y pequeños. Sin duda alguna era una obra de arte.

—¡Mira esto Kirishima! —soltó llamando la atención del pelirrojo que observaba atentamente un pequeño marco en una de las mesas laterales. Lo vio acercarse con el cuadro entre las manos, pero Yaoyorozu volvió a fijar su vista en el muro—Ahora entiendo para que querías tantas fotografías Todoroki...Esto es realmente admirable.

—No entendía tampoco, hasta que Midoriya llegó a mi casa con una docena de esos marcos para fotos—le respondió Todoroki desde la cocina sirviendo el té.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente en la oficina.

Ni Kirishima ni Yaoyorozu, que fueron los únicos que presenciaron todo, habían comentado nada sobre ello. Simplemente a la mañana siguiente le corroboró a una preocupada Yaoyorozu que Midoriya estaba bien y que por ahora lo mantendría alejado de la oficina. Kirishima estuvo de acuerdo, aunque se veía preocupado también. Según tenía entendido había tenido una larga conversación con Bakugo, pero no había comentado nada al respecto. Asumía que, así como Todoroki era el "confidente" de Midoriya, Kirishima era el de Bakugo y por respeto a su amistad Kirishima no diría nada.

Pero no era agradable ver a Kirishima tan pensativo, calculando cada movimiento que hacia frente a su "mejor amigo" sabiendo cuan enamorado estaba del rubio. Si bien ahora se hablaban con pseudo normalidad, Kirishima no había vuelto a tener una "cita" con Bakugo.

Claro que nada de esto pasaba inadvertido de los ojos de Todoroki, menos aun de los de Yaoyorozu que, en un intento de ayudar a su amigo, había convencido a Todoroki de hacer esta "reunión" en un muy oportuno día libre que extrañamente los tres tenían.

 _Juntos._

El mismo día.

Con horarios que usualmente no coinciden para los tres en particular desde que iniciaron la oficina, pero que ahora muy convenientemente calzaban ya que Iida había decidido salir y unirse a la oficina de su hermano y habían entrado Sero, Kaminari y Shinsou debido a la alta demanda que empezaban a tener, y con ellos una "reestructuración de horarios".

Sin dudas Yaoyorozu era de tener si quería algo.

Y ahora estaban allí, dando mil y una vueltas en su recién decorado departamento cortesía de Midoriya que lo había convencido de comprar todo lo que ahora los tiene fascinados.

Especialmente ese muro lleno de fotos.

Yaoyorozu recorría con la mirada una a una las fotos enmarcadas. La gran mayoría de las fotos eran de U.A, desde el primer año hasta el tercero, la graduación e incluso fotos tomadas en las pasantías. También fotos de sus primeros años como héroes profesionales y las más recientes, en sus oficinas.

—Yaomomo—escuchó bajo, casi como un susurro la voz de Kirishima a su costado. La heroína volteo intrigada por el llamado secreto de Kirishima que, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado algo divertido, le extendió el pequeño cuadro que llevaba en las manos—mira esto...

Tomó el marco con duda. Luego de mirar la foto sonrió del mismo modo que Kirishima.

No podía. No debía.

Pero, sería un crimen no molestar _un poquito_ a Todoroki con esto.

—Pondré el té en la mesa de centro—les dijo Todoroki, completamente ajeno a lo que tramaban, dejo las tazas y se sentó en el sofá tomando una de ellas.

—¿Te gustan los gatos Todoroki? —soltó Yaoyorozu mientras se acercaba con Kirishima a su lado escondiendo la foto en su espalda.

—No soy un fan extremo como Aizawa-sensei, pero si me gustan—respondió observándolos con duda.

—¿Y qué me dices de los conejos? —preguntó esta vez Kirishima.

—¿conejos? Mmm... —pensó por unos instantes — son adorables, supongo.

—Oh...—soltaron ambos tomando asiento.

—Si esto es para que me convenzan de adoptar a un gato o un conejo no va a funcionar—les dijo con seguridad.

Ambos sonrieron, con esas sonrisas que significaban que algo tramaban.

—Bueno—comenzó Kirishima—con tus horarios bro, no creo que puedas adoptarlos.

—Pero... —continuo Yaoyorozu con una mano a la altura de su boca suprimiendo una risa—al parecer ellos si pueden adoptarte a ti ¿no?

No entendió a que se refería hasta que sacó el marco con la foto, mostrándosela.

—Parece que te han domesticado amigo—soltó entre risas Kirishima

Tomó el pequeño marco entre sus manos observando la foto en ella. De inmediato se avergonzó de los comentarios de Yaoyorozu y Kirishima.

—Pero debo de recalcar que te vez adorable —escuchó el mal intentó de Yaoyorozu por contener su risa.

—Esas orejitas de gato te sientan geniales— soltó Kirishima pasando un brazo por sus hombros picándole el hombro con su dedo índice—No sabía que te gustaban los _purikuras_ , de haberlo sabido antes nos hubiéramos sacado muchas.

Debía de tener alguna expresión en su rostro diferente a su usual tono serio porque Kirishima y Yaoyorozu empezaron a reír ruidosamente.

Los dejó mientras observaba la foto en sus manos.

Midoriya, Todoroki y Hero (el gato bautizado por Midoriya, que en un principio quería matar pero que ahora ama estima) salían en ellas. Midoriya, a su derecha, sonreía (por supuesto que sí ¿Cuándo Midoriya no sonríe?), él lo intentaba y el gato, bueno, el gato de alguna manera estaba trepado en su lado izquierdo casi sobre su cabeza. Y la muy descarada bola de pelos fue captado completamente feliz, casi dormitando en algunas fotos y parecía sonreír en otras mientras Midoriya hacia el símbolo de la paz e intentando que Todoroki se divirtiera.

Seria mentir si dijera que no se divirtió.

Midoriya había adornado las fotos con brillos, estrellas, stickers y por supuesto aquello que había llevado a sus amigos a "burlarse" de él sin piedad.

Los ojos del héroe se desviaron a la fecha que Midoriya se aseguró de escribir cuidadosamente en un extremo.

Hace una semana aproximadamente en su día libre, ambos habían salido a comprar muebles y decoración en general para su departamento. Hero, el gato, estaba con ellos debido a que tuvieron que llevarlo para un chequeo en el veterinario. Nada serio. Solo que Midoriya había mimado demasiado a su gato y ahora estaba obeso.

Cuestión que al parecer ni Midoriya ni el gato estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

Tendría que presionar a Midoriya sobre la cantidad de comida de Hero.

Como sea, en el camino entre tantas tiendas y calles peatonales logró divisar un módulo de purikuras. No era familiar a dichas cosas y, aparentemente, el modo en el que su mirada se había desviado hacia las cabinas llenas de colores y rostros perfectos había llamado poderosamente la atención del chico que no tardó en llevarlo – a rastras- a la cabina para tomarse fotos, sacando al gato de su "bolsa de paseo" ya que el minino se había cansado de caminar.

No hay duda de porque el veterinario le dijo que estaba obeso.

Luego de la sesión improvisada y flashes segadores, Midoriya lo arrastró hacia la otra cabina (no tenía ni idea de que había otra o que ese era el proceso) y empezó a pasearse por todas las opciones explicándole lo básico, pero moviendo las manos a una velocidad impresionante que él solo pudo quedarse con el lápiz en la mano inmóvil a su lado. Midoriya decía algo sobre los stickers, y los sellos, y los fondos, y muchas cosas más que intentaba comprender.

¿Porque tan complicado? Son solo fotos.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos sobre lo complicado de todo ese "ritual" dejó que Midoriya se explayara, presionando opciones de aquí a allá, colocando sellos, stickers y dibujando a su antojo. Para cuando las pequeñas fotos salieron no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa al verse a sí mismo con unas orejas y bigotes de gato que parecían dibujados en una línea blanca resplandeciente sobre su rostro artificialmente sonrojado y a su costado Midoriya, tan sonriente como siempre, con orejitas de conejo, y un sonrojo que le sentaba más natural.

Oh si, a Hero le había colocado una hamburguesa cerca de su patita haciendo parecer que la sostenía.

Le sentaba bien.

Midoriya se quedó con una lámina con seis fotos pequeñas, le entregó a Todoroki otra igual y luego volvieron a lo que de verdad iban a hacer ese día.

Días después y al finalizar la decoración tomó uno de los tantos marcos y colocó la foto en ella.

Foto que ahora servía para que sus amigos se burlaran.

Carraspeo fuertemente y las risas empezaban a disminuir hasta cesar por completo. Se puso de pie dejando el cuadro en donde estaba y volvió a su lugar en el sofá.

—Bien, ya terminaron de burlarse por lo que veo—soltó monótono.

—¡Vamos Todoroki! Es genial que hagas este tipo de cosas. Aunque nunca pensamos que te veríamos así.

—Kirishima tiene razón, sino hubiera visto las fotos no lo creería—le apoyó Yaoyorozu—por eso estamos felices de que al fin te diviertas un poco.

—Ok, supondré que creo eso.

Pasaron la tarde entre conversaciones triviales y tazas de té. Hasta que Yaoyorozu tocó el tema que la había motivado a hacer esta reunión.

—Estoy segura de que ya sabes lo que preguntare Kirishima—soltó la heroína.

—Chicos… lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo contar, es decir Bakugo me confió eso y yo-

—No te estamos pidiendo que nos cuentes lo que te dijo—le interrumpió Todoroki—. Solo que si te sientes mal o no sabes que hacer puedes contar con nosotros.

—Exacto Kirishima. No es por curiosidad. Sabemos que hay cosas que él solo te cuenta a ti y no vamos a obligarte a traicionar su confianza, pero nos preocupas tú. No te hemos visto igual, ya no saludas a Bakugo como siempre y no han vuelto a salir desde la última cita que terminó… no muy bien.

—"No muy bien" es poco Yaomomo—soltó Kirishima— pero supongo que tienes razón. No le he pedido otra cita y no lo trato como siempre.

—Pensé que habían arreglado todo ese día…—dijo Yaoyorozu confundida.

—Pues en teoría sí. Se que tal vez esto te va a enojar Todoroki, pero entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo—Kirishima sobaba su brazo nervioso ante la intensa mirada de Todoroki que claramente le demostraba "incomodidad" debido a su comentario. Así que rápidamente añadió—aunque no comparto sus métodos. No te enfades.

—No estoy enfadado—le respondió Todoroki serio y se tomó un par de segundos para suspirar dejando ir la "incomodidad"—es solo que no podría entenderlo, no importa que motivo halla tenido. Pero como sea, si estas seguro de eso, ¿no deberías volver a lo usual?

—Es cierto—le segundó Yaoyorozu—si entendiste sus motivos, los que sean que hayan sido, ¿Por qué pareces tan indeciso?

Kirishima dejo escapar la tristeza y la confusión en su mirada.

De cierta manera sus amigos tenían razón. Bakugo y él conversaron mucho sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina ese día y los eventos pasados que lo provocaron, y si bien Bakugo le confió con total sinceridad los motivos de sus acciones, a lo que él se aseguró de señalarle enfáticamente que lo que hizo no era ni será la manera correcta de conseguir lo que quiere, también le dejo una duda que no pensó tener jamás.

Porque a pesar de sus inseguridades hace solo dos meses estaba convencido de que Bakugo correspondería a sus sentimientos. Eventualmente.

Pero ahora…

—Creó que Bakugo ha estado enamorado de Midoriya desde la infancia y no lo sabe—soltó de un de repente Kirishima haciéndoles saber por fin aquello que le carcomía el alma.

No tomó más de medio segundo para que Yaoyorozu soltara un escandaloso "¡¿QUÉ?!" y que Todoroki se atorara con su té.

Definitivamente no la reacción que esperaba.

—¡¿Pero que te hace pensar eso Kirishima?! —Yaomomo soltó conmocionada extendiéndole una servilleta a Todoroki que intentaba recuperar el aliento—Bakugo siempre te ha tratado de manera especial, todos en UA lo veíamos y además ¡ya había aceptado tener una cita contigo! No puede cambiar de opinión, así como así… ¿o sí?

—Y eso es lo que me confunde…

—Pero no… es decir… lo de ustedes—Yaoyorozu volteo a ver a Todoroki esperando que dijera algo, pero este solo observaba serio.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? —soltó al fin Todoroki.

—Todo lo que me dijo y-

—Puedes estar malentendiendo— le interrumpió.

—No lo creo. Es decir, no me lo dijo directamente, pero todo lo implica-

—No es prueba irrefutable si lo estas deduciendo por ti solo.

—No. No lo entiendes Todoroki. Si hubieras escuchado el modo en el que hablaba del pasado, ¡estaba realmente arrepentido! Además, parecía que Midoriya era en todo en lo que pensaba mientras se hacia héroe e incluso ahora, la impresión que le causo verlo luego de tanto tiempo—Kirishima jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba hacia la nada—de verdad creo que esta enamorado, pero no lo sabe o tal vez sí, pero no quiere admitirlo… ¡no lo sé estoy confundido!

—Pero Kirishima, aun si eso es verdad, no quiere decir que no puedas intentarlo—le animó Yaoyorozu.

—No Yaomomo. No puedo competir contra un sentimiento que ha permanecido con él desde su infancia.

—Pero Bakugo no se ha percatado ¿no es verdad? Aún tienes tiempo para-

—No Yaomomo. Él se dará cuenta pronto, lo sé.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —preguntó Yaoyorozu de inmediato.

—Porque hable hoy con él. Usualmente vemos películas en su casa los viernes en la noche. Pero canceló.

Hizo una pausa y Todoroki contuvo el aliento.

 _Canceló._

Para él viernes.

Como Midoriya había hecho con él sobre sus usuales cenas.

—Habló con Midoriya ayer por la noche. Se verán mañana en el departamento de Midoriya y arreglarán sus diferencias de una vez por todas.

—Kirishima…—soltó Yaomomo preocupada.

—Una vez que Bakugo le diga lo que me dijo a mi será evidente para Midoriya lo que Bakugo siente por él.

—Pero no es seguro que acepte—siguió intentando la azabache.

 _Tal vez puedo diferir con eso._

Pasó por la mente de Todoroki, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

Midoriya no había dicho textualmente que sintiera algo por Bakugo **ahora** , pero implícitamente había dicho bastante sobre ello. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo a Kirishima entonces?

¿Por qué parecía que las palabras se atragantaran en su boca dejándole un sabor extraño?

El sabor era amargo. Para ser exactos.

Pero no quiso debatir más consigo mismo y dejando el pensamiento a un lado se enfocó en Kirishima. De todos modos, decir algo así no le haría nada bien al pelirrojo.

Luego de horas de levantarle el ánimo incitándolo a no darse por vencido por fin él parecía de mejor semblante, inclusive se despidió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo efusivo.

Yaoyorozu se veía más tranquila también.

Pero ni bien cerró la puerta las dudas volvieron a carcomerle la mente.

¿Estaba bien alimentar las esperanzas de Kirishima?

Porque puede que Kirishima no sepa cómo reaccionaría Midoriya, pero Todoroki estaba seguro de la respuesta.

A pesar de que se decía a si mismo que no estaba 100% seguro, pero digamos que Todoroki cree, en un 90%, de que Midoriya correspondería. Después de todo Midoriya le había dicho que desde niño ha estado enamorado de Bakugo. No hay manera de que Midoriya lo rechace luego de guardar esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

Ahora entendía porque Midoriya le había pedido que no lo recogiera el día de mañana.

Recoger a Midoriya de la universidad e ir a su casa a cenar se le había hecho costumbre durante las últimas semanas luego de ser el conejillo de indias de Hatsume y que, por extraño que pareciera, no había resultado tan mal. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Ambos trabajaban arduamente en equipo de soporte de héroes y aparentemente estaban en medio de un proyecto basado en kosei que tienen que ver con fluctuaciones de temperatura.

Pero eso era lo de menos en este momento.

Algo no le gustaba, algo no estaba bien.

Sentía una incomodidad en el pecho que le presionaba en el corazón y lo dejaba sin aliento.

¿Frustración?

No, no era eso.

¿Acaso enojo?

Puede ser, pero no estaba seguro.

¿Preocupación?

Si, tal vez eso. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Midoriya.

Qué pasaría si Bakugo decide que él no vale la pena otra vez, o lo vuelve a menospreciar por ser mukosei. Destrozaría a Midoriya irremediablemente. Y eso no es algo que desee.

Pero por otro lado ¿qué pasaría si ellos arreglan sus diferencias y… empiecen a salir?

Bueno, Midoriya seria feliz. Por más que a él le pareciera que no debería perdonarlo, pero conoce el corazón de Midoriya es muy probable que lo perdone.

Y si Midoriya era feliz Todoroki también lo sería porque valoraba la amistad que tenia con Midoriya.

Aunque claro, Midoriya dejaría de ir a verlo y pasarían menos tiempo juntos, ya no habría cenas, o paseos, o mensajes sin sentido antes de dormir.

Por alguna razón eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

 _¿Por qué?_

El timbre sonó poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Estaba acostumbrado a la típica emoción que le producía ese sonido porque sabía que Todoroki estaría al otro lado de la puerta esperando por él para cenar juntos, pero hoy no habría nada de eso.

Hoy no recibiría esas miradas amistosas ni se deleitaría en secreto con la belleza del héroe o se embelesaría de su amabilidad.

 _Hoy no habrá nada de eso_.

Se repitió.

 _Sino todo lo contrario._

Respiro un par de veces y tomó la manija de la puerta destrabándola, abriendo la hoja lentamente.

Se sobresaltó como hace mucho no hacía.

Bakugo Katsuki estaba allí. Con su presencia arrolladora, las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión seria.

—Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas—le dijo con enojo, a lo que Midoriya solo asintió dejándolo entrar.

Si. Hoy sería el día en el que por fin podría dejar todo ir.

Una vez resuelto esto podría con toda confianza seguir adelante sin nada en su pasado.

Ya no habría más enojo o resentimientos, no se preguntaría más por sus motivos o le inquietaría, de vez en cuando, las posibilidades de que Kacchan lo haya querido en algún momento.

Al fin seria libre de su amor del pasado.

—Prepararé te—soltó fingiendo no sentirse nervioso.

—Olvídate de eso nerd. Acabemos con esto— le detuvo Bakugo seriamente tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó asiento en el otro sofá quedando frente a Bakugo que lo miraba sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo o incomodidad. Era como si hubiera estado esperando todo esto.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Se preguntó.

¿Acaso es debido a su última discusión? o ¿tal vez esperaba poder aclarar las cosas desde que se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada?

Imposible.

Bakugo Katsuki jamás pensaría en él, ni por un instante. Estaba más que seguro que él ni siquiera se percato de su ausencia, tal vez incluso festejó su partida. Era iluso de su parte pensar que Bakugo pensaba en él. O que tal vez valoraba su amistad, aunque sea un poco.

Imposible.

Bakugo Katsuki lo detestaba de todas las formas posibles.

O eso pensaba, pero entonces ¿porque dijo que lo hacía para "protegerlo"? si lo odiaba que caso tendría protegerlo. No puede entenderlo porque para Izuku, proteger a alguien, es brindarle cariño y seguridad, estar a su lado cuidándolo de todo mal y tomar su mano cuando este herido. Para proteger a alguien debes quererlo, valorar su existencia, apreciar sus sueños.

No pisotearlo, humillarlo y repetirle mil veces que sus sueños no tienen sentido, que es un inútil bueno para nada.

Eso es odio, era odio y será odio por siempre…

—Silencio—soltó de un de repente Bakugo y se percató de que había estado emitiendo pequeños murmullos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio lo oyera. Llevó sus manos a su boca, pero era tarde. No tardo mucho para que Bakugo continuara— No mentía cuando dije que lo hacía por protegerte.

—Vas a decir eso… lo siento si no te creo per-

—¡Silencio nerd! —Midoriya no pudo evitar dar un brinco ante su voz. Esto pareció alertar a Bakugo de cierta manera porque luego añadió sin gritar —Solo cállate y escucha.

Asintió con la cabeza casi de inmediato, como si fuera un reflejo, cosa que le molesto en sobremanera. Era como si todavía no pudiera hacerle frente del todo.

Como si todavía se sentía abrumado por su presencia.

—Cuando éramos niños eras insufrible. Andabas de un lugar a otro intentando ser un héroe metiéndote en problemas y yo tenia que ir a salvarte cuando eran demasiado grandes para ti solo. En aquel entonces pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer, tenia mi Kosei, tú no tenias uno aún así que era mi deber estar allí mientras tuvieras el tuyo y aprendieras a defenderte por ti mismo. Pero nunca lo tuviste y a pesar de que habías hablado muchas veces en que seria el primero en saber todo sobre ti, no me lo dijiste.

—Es que yo-

—No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas— le detuvo—No lo mencionaste y seguiste metiéndote en líos. Uno tras otro sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando escuché de mi madre que el doctor había confirmado que eras un mukosei pensé que necesitabas tiempo para poder decírmelo. Jamás lo hiciste. Pensé que te detendrías que no buscarías ser el héroe y evitarías los problemas, pero por el contrario parecía que los buscabas aún más.

—¡No es eso! —soltó Midoriya enojado poniéndose de pie con los puños fuertemente cerrados a su costado— ¡que esperabas que hiciera si veía a que molestaban a un niño! ¡¿querías que me quedara quieto?! ¡¿Qué viera como lo hacían llorar sin hacer nada?!

—¡NO IDIOTA! ¡QUERIA QUE ME BUSCARAS! —le gritó Bakugo, y todo pareció detenerse para Midoriya—¡Quería que entendieras que habían límites para ti, que no podías arriesgarte, pero eso no pasaba! ¡seguías intentando ser un maldito héroe! ¡así que hice lo único que podía hacer para que entendieras que estabas en desventaja!

Bakugo se puso de pie acercándose a él y lo sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros.

—Me convertí en tu enemigo, porque estaba seguro que desistirías, que no te apoyarías en mí para ganar tus batallas y estarías a salvo de la mierda de gente que existe en este mundo. Y te golpeé, te insulté y te rechacé aquella primera vez con la esperanza de no volver a hacerlo más. Debí de haber sabido que eso no te detendría.

—Me dolió tanto—susurro Midoriya escondiendo su rostro—me sentí traicionado por la persona que yo más estimaba.

No pudo esconder más sus lágrimas y las dejo salir sin reserva. Poco a poco fue subiendo su rostro hasta perderse en los iris escarlatas de Bakugo. Quería ver su rostro de cerca, intentar adivinar cuanto de verdad había en ello y por primera vez en muchos años pudo observar esa sinceridad de la infancia, aquel brillo de preocupación, esta vez pudo ver más allá de los gritos y el enojo.

—En ese entonces pensé que era lo único que podía hacer antes de que salieras lastimado de gravedad. Eras muy inocente, creías que ganarías solo con fuerza de voluntad, pero este mundo no es así, en este mundo de mierda el poder es lo importante. Si eres poderoso te respetan y si no, debes quedarte a un costado o te lastimaran. Hice lo que tenia que hacer, y pase años siendo tu maldito verdugo porque no permitiría que nadie más lo fuera. Y llegué a un punto en el que me perdí. No importaba la mierda que te lanzara seguías allí, tenía que ser más agresivo, tal vez si te lastimaba más por fin entenderías.

—Y dijiste que me matara… ¿de verdad pensaste que eso me detendría? —preguntó con ironía Midoriya.

—No me di cuenta hasta que escapó de mi maldita boca—le respondió directamente—y luego todo se fue al carajo aún más. Ese día, el día que muy estúpidamente dejaste que ese villano te golpeara al punto de dejarte en coma. Ese día, fue el peor.

—¡Estabas muriendo Kacchan! Yo tenía que…

—¡No tenías que, yo podía soportarlo! —gritó sacudiéndolo un poco—Pero ni bien te vi allí supe lo que harías. Y luego al verte en el hospital cuando abriste los ojos después de meses me di cuenta de que tenía que acabarlo de una vez por todas. Se que lo que hiciste no lo hiciste solo por querer ser un héroe sino también porque era yo el que estaba involucrado.

—Entonces tú sabias…

 _Sabias que estaba enamorado de ti._

Quiso decirle, pero no se atrevía.

— Lo sabía—le respondió confirmándole sus sospechas— Y eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Yo sería un héroe y si tu estabas a mi lado seria como llevarte directamente al matadero. Tarde o temprano cometerías otra estupidez. No podría vivir con eso. Ya sabes lo que sucedió no tengo porque explicártelo.

—No era la manera, no tenias porque destruirme del modo en que lo hiciste. Pudiste hablarme, decírmelo con sinceridad.

—¿En serio? ¡ni tu mismo te lo crees Deku! ¡sabes perfectamente que no te detendrías! Además, te lo dije, te dije que no tenias que ser un héroe que yo sería el héroe por ti, pero ¡tú con tu insistencia me rechazaste!

 _Me gusta que estés a mi lado Kacchan, pero no necesito que me protejas. No importa si soy mukosei ¡Voy a ser el mejor héroe con mi propia fuerza!_

Recordó habérselo dicho antes de que todo empeorara, la tarde antes de que por primera vez Bakugo se pusiera en su contra. No hubiera imaginado que eso se convertiría en el gatillo del arma que desataría todo el sufrimiento de su infancia.

—¡Era un niño Kacchan! ¡no quería rendirme! ¡era mi sueño, vivía por el!

—¡Lo sé! ¡y lo entendí mientras crecíamos! Pero…—Soltó sus hombros y se alejo de él unos pasos—era demasiado tarde para volver.

Se quedó en silencio.

Sus labios parecían sellados a pesar de que miles de palabras querían escapar de su boca. Respiró unos segundos, esquivando la mirada rubí del héroe, intentando encontrar el modo de preguntarle aquello que lo llevaba atormentando durante años.

 _¿Me querías? ¿alguna vez tuve oportunidad?_

 _¿Me amaste, aunque sea un poco?_

—Eso es todo. No hay más que decir—dijo Bakugo y escuchó sus pasos alejarse de él.

Reaccionó al instante al escuchar la puerta abrirse y corrió a detenerlo.

No podía irse.

Tenia que saber.

—Suéltame—susurró, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en alejarlo.

—Solo quiero saber. Solo una cosa más—le suplicó Midoriya soltándolo lentamente y al ver que no se movía lo tomó como un permiso para continuar.

—Tú… ¿me quisiste alguna vez o hablabas enserio cuando me decías que era una molestia?

Bakugo no volteo a verlo y no decía nada.

Midoriya empezaba a inquietarse.

—Por favor…—le rogó

—Nunca fuiste una molestia ¡Mierda, Deku! Jamás lo fuiste. —soltó al fin y el corazón de Midoriya palpito en su pecho incesante y más lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Respiró como si un gran peso dejara sus hombros y con más confianza se animo a preguntar lo que de verdad quería.

—Sabias lo que sentía por ti ¿no es así? —le afirmó. Y sin esperar respuesta continuó—¿llegaste alguna vez a sentir lo mismo que yo?

Bakugo avanzó hacia la puerta abriéndola y esta vez Midoriya no se movió para detenerlo. Tal vez tenia miedo a la respuesta, pero por una parte seria demasiado pedirle a Bakugo por un día.

Podría vivir con la incertidumbre. Por lo menos sabia que no había sido del todo una molestia para el rubio, por lo menos en un extraño modo su amistad no había sido falsa.

Vio a Bakugo atravesar el umbral de su puerta y cerrarla lentamente.

Midoriya se quedo de pie, mirando la puerta con cierto alivio.

—Eras… importante para mí—escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y se apoyó en ella como si haciendo eso pudiera estar más cerca de él—. De alguna manera eras el único que importaba. Pero… creo que no como tu querías. Adiós _Deku_.

Se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo.

El sentimiento que lo invadía era tan confuso que solo pudo llorar hasta el cansancio. No sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero luego de dejar todo salir las lágrimas poco a poco se secaron.

Al fin podía respirar con alivio.

 _Era importante para Kacchan._

 _Lo único que le importaba._

Por dios, ni siquiera había sonado mal cuando lo llamo _Deku_ , no tenía ese tinte de odio más bien uno más relajado. **Casi** amical.

Sonrió. De alguna manera se sentía renovado.

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas sintiéndolas cálidas.

Había tomado una decisión.

—Hasta pronto _Kacchan_.

 **LO SIENTO TANTO!**

 **Se que ha pasado más de un mes, pero este capítulo fue muy difícil. Es más no estoy muy convencida de que haya quedado aceptable ¿ustedes que opinan? T-T**

 **¿quieren ver la foto? Visiten mi Tumblr! (** post/183739702392/purikura-from-your-hero-chapter-9)

 **Bueno espero que a pesar de todo lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Los veré pronto! (por lo menos no más de un mes, lo prometo)**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El peso de su descubrimiento

 _Todoroki sueña, analiza, recuerda, comprende y se siente como un idiota._

 _No necesariamente en ese orden._

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando al techo blanco de su habitación.

Por unos segundos se sintió perdido entre la nada sin ningún pensamiento en su mente, solo con la sensación de querer volver al sueño que tenía.

Quería volver a ese escenario, volver a sentirse envuelto por esa manta, sentado en el suelo de madera con una taza de té en las manos, iluminado por una pequeña lámpara. Quería volver a la calidez del momento, a envolverse en el arrullo de una voz suave que le habla sin detenerse, que le presta toda su atención como si él fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Cierra los ojos y quiere volver a contar las pecas en sus mejillas sonrojadas, deleitarse con los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríe. Quiere perderse en esa mirada tan profunda, en ese bosque lleno de vida y maravillas que se siente ansioso por descubrir.

Quiere estar cerca, más cerca de él como nunca antes había ansiado con nadie más.

Quiere tomar su mano, abrazarlo y dormir a su lado para jamás sentirse solo.

Quiere que sus ojos verdes lo vean solo a él y que brillen de alegría todo el tiempo.

Quiere sentir la textura de su cabello entre sus dedos y acariciarlo con libertad.

Quiere ser la causa de sus sonrisas.

Quiere muchas cosas que le es imposible enumerar.

Así que tan solo estira su mano y roza sus mejillas y el chico frente a él se entrega por completo a la calidez de su mano izquierda poniendo su mano sobre la suya y no puede evitar sentirse atraído por su gravedad. Aquella estrella tan brillante lo tiene en su órbita y para Shoto ya no existe nada más. Nadie más.

Y se acerca más, ambos se acercan más, y luego su suave aliento roza sus labios cuando emite su nombre de una forma tan bella que jamás a escuchado. Llena de anhelo y amor.

 _Shouto_

Y no puede evitar decir su nombre con el mismo anhelo y amor.

 _Izuku._

Abre los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez impactado.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Porque había soñado algo así?

Dio vueltas en su cama enredándose con las sabanas tratando de borrar aquel sueño de su mente, pero le es imposible dejarlo atrás.

Se avergüenza, como nunca antes en su vida, y siente esa extraña calidez en sus mejillas que de inmediato trata de evitar enfriando su cuerpo.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?!

Se queda quieto debajo de las sabanas. Estira su mano buscando su celular y se sorprende al ver que aún tenía dos horas más antes de que su alarma suene, lo cual quería decir unas tres horas para desayunar con Midoriya.

 _Izuku_

El sueño volvió a su cabeza de golpe otra vez.

No era posible, todo debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto de su cabeza, pero a la vez tenía mucho sentido.

Luego de una semana de incertidumbre ahora sabía que era "eso".

Lo había definido así porque no tenía ni idea de que podría ser y tampoco encontraba el tiempo para investigar sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que lo desbordaba cuando Midoriya estaba a su lado, pero que en un segundo podría transformarse en un trago amargo cuando lo veía con Bakugo.

Era como el cielo y el infierno en su pecho con Midoriya en el medio, siendo sin saberlo, el combustible que alimenta aquel sentimiento.

Se quedó en silencio y algo pareció encajar en su cabeza, tal vez en un principio no sentía la necesidad de desenmarañar tal misterio, pero ahora y luego del sueño era evidente.

Como si fuera la última pieza de un gran rompecabezas.

Al fin la figura era clara.

Y era tan obvio lo que significaba aquel sentimiento que sintió tanta vergüenza de lo sucedido la última semana.

—Todoroki Shoto, eres un idiota— se dijo a si mismo cubriendo su rostro—. ¡debiste de haberlo sabido!

 _ **LUNES**_

No se había reunido con Midoriya desde el fin de semana y de verdad tenía mucha curiosidad (por más que no lo admitirá en voz alta) por saber cómo estaba luego de su "charla" con Bakugo.

Como es obvio, y respetando los preceptos con los que fue criado, no preguntaría o insistiría en saber a menos que el propio Midoriya decida hacerlo. Así que cuando pasó por él lo primero que le preguntó fue "¿te encuentras bien?" Y de inmediato su mente completó con un "¿Bakugo no te hizo nada?" Completamente preocupado.

Quiso darse un golpe en el rostro, pero antes de que su palma impactará directo en su mejilla, una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Midoriya deteniendo toda su acción.

Y ahí estaba esa sensación tan agradable que no podía nombrar.

—No te preocupes—comenzó Midoriya —me explicó sus razones y creo que podremos comenzar de nuevo. La verdad, me hace feliz que podamos acercarnos un poco más.

Y ahí estaba ese sentimiento desagradable. Pero se obligó a no demostrarlo.

—Ya veo, me alegro por ti Midoriya.

Luego de eso el chico no comento más sobre el tema. Y esta vez Shoto no insistiría.

Desayunaron conversando animadamente sobre "la dependencia de los héroes en sus equipos de soporte" y se sintió ligeramente aludido ya que su traje le permitía regular su lado izquierdo de manera mecánica, pero a pesar de eso allí estaba esa cálida sensación y la calma que solo puede tener con Midoriya.

Lo dejó en la universidad y fue a la oficina.

Terminando su patrullaje, y ya de noche, regreso a la oficina y grande fue su sorpresa al salir del ascensor y encontrarse con Midoriya en uno de los sillones, esperándolo.

De inmediato se dirigió a él y el chico le saludó efusivo y con los ojos brillando, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Se sintió un poco extraño al ver que era el centro de atención para Midoriya que luego de unos instantes le devolvió el saludo y se disculpó por quedarse en silencio. El peliverde jugó con sus dedos y se puso nervioso mientras admitía que estaba admirando su traje de héroe tratando de comprender los mecanismos y, en un susurro agregó, que eran las pocas veces que lo veía vestido así. Shoto quiso sonreír por cómo se veía Midoriya, pero carraspeó conteniendo su risa y en cambio lo guio a su oficina pidiéndole que lo espere mientras se cambiaba el traje de héroe.

Aunque sinceramente prefería quedárselo puesto si Midoriya lo seguía mirando solo a él.

En ese momento quiso golpearse por ese pensamiento.

Cuando regresó no lo encontró en su oficina, sorprendido buscó con la mirada por todo el piso y lo divisó donde menos lo quería.

Al lado de Bakugo Katsuki.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y con preocupación se acercó a ellos dispuesto a llevarse a Midoriya, pero a unos pasos escuchó la melodiosa risa de Midoriya haciendo eco en sus oídos, y el "florido" vocabulario de Bakugo. Pero aún si su vocabulario era salvaje había algo distinto. Sonaba casi como cuando insultaba a Kirishima. No era una expresión de fastidio sino como una expresión de ¿amistad?

No.

No era eso.

Cuando Midoriya se percató de su presencia se despidió vagamente del chico explosivo recibiendo de respuesta un "ya no fastidies Deku"

¿es en serio? ¿Bakugo siendo "amable"?

Llevó su mano a su pecho disimuladamente mientras se dirigían a su auto, estaba más fría de lo normal y también estaba allí, otra vez, esa opresión en el pecho que no era agradable y como ya era habitual ignoró el sentimiento.

La cena fue tranquila, como siempre que estaba con él. Y dos horas después se despidió para dirigirse a su departamento.

Ese lunes tuvo que haberlo sabido, pero era tan distraído y despistado que cuando Midoriya se despidió en la puerta no entendió lo que significaba ese sentimiento de no querer irse y de lo mucho que costaba decir "buenas noches".

 _ **MARTES**_

Se despertó con la sensación de que había tenido un hermoso sueño con un ángel de mirada amable pero que fue brutalmente sacado de él por un demonio de pésimo carácter. Como sea que haya sido su alarma aún no sonaba así que se quedó en la cama por unos instantes esperando. Miró el techo, contando las imperfecciones en la pintura con la esperanza que el tiempo pasará más rápido.

No lo mal interpreten. No es que se muriera por ir a trabajar o que no fuera un humano normal que también tiene flojera de levantarse día a día—porque la verdad él prefería quedarse en cama—pero quería desayunar con Midoriya, y eso es cientos de veces mejor que dormir toda la tarde.

Y allí vamos de nuevo.

Tuvo que haberlo sabido el martes. Cuando Midoriya salió de su casa con su típica mochila amarilla llena de parafernalia suya y completamente emocionado enseñándole un nuevo peluche en su honor.

Si. Todoroki ya se había acostumbrado a ver su rostro en el departamento de Midoriya. Y si bien el chico había intentado ocultarlo, poco a poco todo empezaba a aparecer en su departamento desde la vajilla hasta los juguetes y, aunque Midoriya se avergonzaba—y él también, no lo niega—no quería ver que el chico suprimir aquello que le hacía feliz y le aseguró que no tenía por qué ocultárselo. Entre sonrojos Midoriya aceptó y lo alentó regalándole algunas cosas que recibía como regalos o muestras de las compañías de publicidad.

Inclusive había logrado/exigido que le den dos unidades. Una para su hermana y otra para Midoriya.

Y tenía que admitirlo, le agradaba que Midoriya fuera su "fan".

Por lo cual…

¡Tuvo que haberlo sabido cuando deseó ser ese peluche entre los brazos de Midoriya que sostuvo todo el desayuno!

Pero no. No lo pensó, o no quiso hacerlo y lo descartó de inmediato cuanto Midoriya tomó el peluche con delicadeza y fingió darle vida. Su mano izquierda elevó la temperatura sin darse cuenta terminando con la lengua quemada por el té que se estaba evaporando en su mano.

 _ **MIÉRCOLES**_

Fue alrededor de las 2:00pm. Yaoyorozu había salido a almorzar, pero Shoto se quedó terminado unos papeles.

Nunca se había sentido más feliz por tener esa montaña de documentos por llenar.

Ese día Midoriya lucía nervioso e indeciso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los lentes cayendo por el puente de su nariz parado en la puerta de su oficina. Trató de entender ese nerviosismo que ya no era habitual, se tenían más confianza y Midoriya ya no se ponía nervioso en su presencia— o por lo menos no tanta— y no logró comprender hasta que vio lo que sostenía.

—Todoroki—soltó nervioso—¡t-te hice el almuerzo! Yo… esto pensé que probablemente te olvidarías de almorzar por tanto trabajo que tienes últimamente así que preparé este almuerzo. Salí temprano porque se cancelaron las clases y pensé sorprenderte con comida caseraaaaa ¡AH! ¡TODOROKI! ¡TUS HOJAS SE QUEMAN! —le dijo gritando espantando a Todoroki que soltó de inmediato las hojas y con un giro de su mano derecha los congeló.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Midoriya con curiosidad preguntó qué había pasado. Shoto miró sus manos y solo levanto los hombros.

"No lo sé, pero pasa y almorcemos por favor"

Solo eso pudo decir. Y Midoriya rápidamente tomó asiento frente a él.

Luego más tarde después de que Midoriya se despidiera lo siguió con la mirada por el pasillo, y lo vio detenerse frente al ascensor, Bakugo se había acercado a él y de inmediato entablaron conversación. Lo observó sonreírle a Bakugo e inesperadamente puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

Bakugo no se movió. Y Midoriya no retiró su mano tampoco.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

—Hace un poco de frí- ¡oh por dios, Todoroki! ¡El mouse está congelado! ¡Y se está congelando el escritorio! —soltó Yaoyorozu sorprendida mientras entraba por la puerta de su oficina.

De inmediato se disculpó y con su izquierda procedió a derretirlo. Felizmente el mouse no se estropeó, de los papeles no podía decir mucho, tendría que imprimirlos de nuevo.

Y al final solo quedó la mirada inquisitiva de Yaoyorozu sobre él.

Sabría lo que vendría.

Ese día también tuvo que haberlo sabido, tuvo que saber lo que su kosei le gritaba, pero nada. Nada pasó por su mente, solo que tal vez necesitaba ir al doctor.

 _ **JUEVES**_

Su día libre e iría al doctor por insistencia de Yaoyorozu.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, si hubiera entendido antes no hubiera tenido que pasar por la vergüenza que ahora sabe qué pasó.

No cree tener el coraje de volver a ver su doctor jamás.

Cuando llegó, su doctor, que lo conocía desde su adolescencia, le preguntó cómo se sentía y él siendo alguien tan pragmático, decidió que enumeraría los "síntomas"—quien sabe podría ser una enfermedad—para poder entender mejor lo que le pasaba.

Primero, recuerda haberle dicho, arritmia cardiaca. No era muy común, pero se daba cuenta que unas dos o tres veces al día podía sentir su corazón acelerado, usualmente en las mañanas, mientras desayuna, en las noches, en medio de la cena, y algunas veces durante el día, pero no eran tan relevantes como las dos ocasiones anteriores.

Su doctor lo miró intrigado.

Segundo, fluctuaciones de temperatura. Al mismo tiempo que su corazón se acelera, su kosei pareciera activarse inesperadamente, sobre todo su lado izquierdo. Un calor se propaga en su cuerpo llegando hasta su rostro, algunas veces es algo fastidioso pero la mayoría del tiempo se siente relativamente bien, pero parecía estar escalando. Le comentó que solo el día anterior había incendiado sin querer los papeles que sostenía.

—Tal vez es por lo poco que lo uso que se sale de control—se justificó.

El doctor anotaba.

Pero no sólo es el lado de fuego, sino también el de hielo, agregó rápidamente. A veces su kosei escapa de su control y cuando se da cuenta ha bajado la temperatura de la habitación unos grados. Yaoyorozu es usualmente la que le avisa cuando la oficina se pone fría, lo cual es curioso ya que, a diferencia de la arritmia y el calor que se presentan casi siempre juntos, este síntoma se presenta solo, usualmente por las mañanas y no todos los días, solo a veces.

Y bueno, tuvo que admitir lo del incidente del mouse congelado.

El doctor empezaba a revisar su historial médico.

Tercero, una insana sensación de nerviosismo. No es usual ya que sus emociones siempre están bajo control, lo más extraño es que no se daba en sus patrullas, o mientras peleaba con algún villano sino cuando estaba fuera de su rol de héroe.

El doctor parecía contrariado y luego de medir su talla, peso y tomarle exámenes rápidos de sangre, su médico le dijo que su salud estaba perfectamente bien, e inclusive lo había felicitado sobre cómo había mejorado sus hábitos alimenticios. No quiso quedarse con el crédito así que le comentó a su doctor sobre Midoriya y su costumbre de siempre preocuparse por sus comidas.

El semblante de su doctor cambio, y pareció meditar por unos segundos, parecía muy interesado en el tema y rápidamente pregunto más detalles. Shoto no sentía que había algo detrás de ello más que curiosidad profesional así que le comentó que suele llevarlo y recogerlo de la universidad, que Midoriya le estaba enseñando a cocinar, y que usualmente desayunan y cenan juntos.

Finalmente, su doctor le preguntó hace cuanto lo había conocido.

Su doctor solo había sonreído dejando sus apuntes a un lado y le dijo algo sobre que jamás imaginó vivir para verlo así.

¿Tan mal se cuidaba que su doctor no imaginaba que podría tener buenos hábitos alimenticios?

En ese momento era lógico pensar en ello.

Ahora, mirando el techo, se sentía como un idiota.

El doctor le aseguro que no tenía que preocuparse que no era ninguna extraña enfermedad y que era algo emocional.

—¿Emocional? Tengo que ir al psicólogo entonces. Gracias doctor.

Le dijo y salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a su doctor de replicar algo.

Agendó una cita con su psicóloga el mismo día.

Misma historia.

Aparte de sus traumas del pasado de los cuales se niega a hablar, le comentó lo sucedido a su psicóloga. Ella sólo lo miró y le sonrió.

—Lo siento joven Todoroki, pero es algo que usted mismo debe de descubrir. No se preocupe no es nada malo, por el contrario, es algo muy bueno.

Eso había dicho y había salido más confundo de lo que había entrado. Por lo menos no era malo, según su psicóloga. Eso bastó para tranquilizarlo durante la semana.

Pero de nuevo. Ahora sentía como un idiota, el doble de lo que se sintió con el doctor.

¡Demonios, tuvo que haberlo sabido!

 _ **VIERNES**_

Regresó a la oficina y de inmediato fue interrogado por Yaoyorozu. Le comentó las opiniones de sus doctores y ella pareció intrigada pero más tranquila.

—Tal vez es stress Todoroki—le dijo— deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma— y luego agregó con curiosidad. —¿tú kosei no se salió de control hoy no?

Se giró hacia ella y con culpabilidad le admitió que una pequeña flama había escapado de su mejilla izquierda durante el desayuno. Cuando Yaoyorozu preguntó qué estaba haciendo, le comentó que tomaba desayuno con Midoriya y conversaban sobre su investigación.

Siendo más exactos, reflexionaba ahora, se había distraído mirando el rostro del chico hablando emocionado sobre su trabajo. Se había enfocado en como brillaban sus ojos y la emoción que reflejaban. Y fugazmente pensó que se veía lindo cuando hablaba sin parar. Fue **allí** cuando su mejilla se encendió.

Pero claro eso no se lo dijo a Yaoyorozu. No porque, viéndolo ahora, era vergonzoso que no se percatara de lo obvio sino porque en ese momento no encontró ninguna conexión.

Aun así, Yaoyorozu pareció analizarlo.

Ese día no pudo verse con Midoriya porque el chico tenía mucho trabajo y una reunión importante, pero a pesar de eso le había escrito un pequeño mensaje disculpándose de nuevo y recordándole que se alimentará.

Era tan atento con él.

Su corazón se aceleró y otra pequeña llama escapó de sus dedos provocando que soltará el celular ante la mirada atónita de la pelinegra que sólo atinó a preguntarle qué había pasado.

—Solo miraba mi celular—le respondió monótono—Midoriya dice que no podrá venir y que me alimente bien.

De nuevo lo miró. Esta vez mas insistentemente.

Algo le decía que tal vez Yaoyorozu lo sabía antes que él mismo.

El día fue horriblemente largo.

 _ **SABADO**_

Estaba de muy mal humor.

Había tenido el infortunio de encontrarse con Endeavor mientras patrullaba así que tuvo que soportar su insistente parloteo sobre su deber de ser el número uno y que era demasiado tiempo para seguir rebelde sobre su lado izquierdo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo.

Minutos más tarde escuchó la explosión.

La alarma de la ciudad comenzó a sonar y de inmediato la voz en los parlantes recomendó a los ciudadanos a buscar refugio y alejarse del centro.

Escuchó a Yaoyorozu a través de su intercomunicador, requerían el apoyo de todos los héroes que estuvieran cercanos al evento y sin dudarlo confirmó su apoyo.

En el camino prestó atención al estatus.

Múltiples villanos, aproximadamente quince.

Razón del ataque: desconocida.

Daño: destrucción de alrededor de 3 calles en el centro de Musutafu

 _¿Todoroki?_

Le dijo con duda Yaoyorozu en el audífono de su oreja izquierda.

 _Estoy avisando a todos en la agencia para que te den alcance lo más pronto posible. Ten cuidado._

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

El campo de batalla era un desastre, trato de divisar entre los escombros y el polvo. Una columna de fuego llamó su atención, era evidente quien estaba allí. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso en acción.

Probablemente habían pasado dos horas y las cosas no parecían disminuir. Y todo empeoró cuando un villano en particular, que parecía interesado en él, empezó a atacarlo sin descanso una y otra vez.

Al parecer el control de kosei era perfecto y la fuerza de sus ataques no parecía disminuir. Su brazo izquierdo se empezaba a entumecer del frío, su equipo de soporte estaba manteniendo su temperatura, pero la batalla se había alargado demasiado y el calor del mecanismo no alcanzaba para devolverle la movilidad completa de su brazo derecho.

De un momento a otro su brazo izquierdo quiso reaccionar, como si su kosei de fuego quisiera salir a flote aún en contra de su voluntad.

Lo sostuvo con su derecha, no dispuesto a darle gusto a Endeavor, que solo unos metros más allá lo miraba furioso, insistiendo en su fuego.

Parecía como si esperaba que desistiera y dejará salir a flote su kosei de fuego solo para jactarse de haberle salvado la vida.

No le permitirá burlarse de él así, prefería morir a darle el gusto.

Para su suerte, Le Million apareció aligerando la batalla.

Cuando todo acabó observó por el rabillo del ojo a su padre dirigiéndose hacia él con sus puños fuertemente apretados y su mirada echando chispas, de seguro le reclamaría por su "rebeldía" pero no se quedó a escuchar y de inmediato se marchó.

Su brazo seguía entumecido, pero poco a poco el mecanismo de su traje empezaba a regular la temperatura. Se negó a una revisión médica en campo asegurando que su traje estaba haciendo su trabajo. Los médicos titubearon, pero ante la seguridad de sus palabras lo dejaron ir.

Caminó lentamente, sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

Era mentira.

Su traje estaba demorando demasiado en devolverle el calor perdido. Miró a sus alrededores, y al ver que nadie lo observaba elevó la temperatura de su mano izquierda pasando sobre su brazo entumecido aliviando ligeramente el dolor.

 _Todoroki, el vehículo llegó. Se encuentra a dos calles de tu ubicación. Los demás ya están de regreso así que no te preocupes._

—Gracias Yaoyorozu—le dijo derritiendo el hielo solo lo suficiente para poder mover sus dedos y aliviar el dolor. Le dejaría el resto a su traje.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Midoriya está allí dando vueltas inquieto, mirando su celular y murmurando mil cosas que no podía escuchar. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Recuerda la sensación.

La calidez.

Su corazón agitado.

Los brazos de Midoriya rodeándolo y su rostro recargado en su pecho.

Quiso abrazarlo también, pero el peso de su brazo derecho entumecido lo detuvo.

De pronto su brazo derecho emitió vapor y Midoriya se apresuró a soltarlo.

—Lo siento, mi traje está regulando la temperatura—mintió. No era su traje, era su lado izquierdo fuera de control que había transmitido el calor hacia donde lo necesitaba. No estaba seguro de del porqué, pero ahora podía moverlo con más libertad.

—¡No-no te preocupes! No debí de haber corrido así y abrazarte de la nada. Lo-lo siento—soltó Midoriya apenado.

—No te preocupes—le dijo apenado también, y sin percatarse agregó—es...agradable.

Midoriya sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas resaltando sus curiosas pecas.

—Entonces...—le respondió indeciso, jugando con sus dedos—puedo...hacerlo de nuevo

Su cabello se prendió en llamas de un de repente, alertando a Midoriya que agitaba los brazos sin saber qué hacer.

Shoto respiró, calmando sus emociones y el fuego se disipó.

—Lo siento será mejor que no te acerques mucho, he estado teniendo problemas para controlar mi lado izquierdo desde lo que pasó en tu departamento—le comentó mirando su mano izquierda en un intento de comprender lo que le sucedía— lamento haberte asustado.

—No te preocupes—le respondió Midoriya— y sobre eso, vi la batalla por mi celular y me gustaría hablar contigo seriamente.

Midoriya peinó sus cabellos con su mano en una clara señal de frustración, y empezó a moverse inquieto. Luego se detuvo frente a él.

—Voy a abrazarte ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió y sin darle tiempo a responder se aferró a él con fuerza y continuó—. Todoroki, estaba muy asustado, ese villano, prácticamente te tenía en la mira, él pudo haberte matado si no fuera por Le Million... Y tú...

Podía sentir cómo se aferraba a su pecho como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y se sintió culpable de causarle tanto temor, de poner esa mirada tan triste en su rostro.

—Se que te dije que no insistiría, pero Todoroki… —soltó Midoriya angustiado levantando su rostro sin soltarlo.

En aquel instante, en esos minutos, cuando teniendo el rostro de Midoriya tan cerca con sus bellos ojos verdes mirándolo solo a él y su mente gritándole que quería sentirlo aún más cerca, en ese instante, debió de haberlo sabido.

Debió de entender que la forma en la que se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos y de cómo el mundo parecía ir más lento mientras se observaban era lo que él necesitaba.

—No importa—dijo el chico aliviado—estas aquí.

Midoriya le sonrió una última vez antes de hundir su rostro en su pecho de nuevo. En un impulso acaricio sus cabellos verdes.

Para ser sincero no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo recuerda, para su infortunio, los gritos de Bakugo diciéndoles que se apartaran de su camino, rompiendo toda aquella burbuja de la que no tenía ni idea, por lo menos no en ese momento, que se había formado entre ellos.

Apenados se despidieron en la puerta del ascensor, pero antes de que Midoriya se retirara su mano derecha, aquella que es unos grados más fría, se estiró tomando la de Midoriya.

—Nos vemos mañana, Midoriya—la mano del chico era cálida, la podía percibir aún más por la diferencia de temperatura.

Midoriya le sonrió y apretó su mano, entrelazando delicadamente sus dedos.

—Nos vemos Todoroki, descansa.

Ambos se quedaron de pie sin moverse. Algo dentro de Shoto le impedía soltar su mano, algo que no podía comprender.

En ese momento, otra vez, debió de haberlo sabido cuando sus dedos quisieron aprovechar todo el contacto posible, cada segundo mientras se separaban. Cuando sus ojos no dejaban de verlo hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron e incluso permaneció allí unos segundos más, rememorando su sonrisa

Debió de haberlo sabido.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Se levantó de su cama al escuchar su alarma, se alistó y se preparó para el día, pero esta vez sabiendo perfectamente lo que se manifestaba en su mente.

Desayuno con Midoriya en su oficina con una tajada de torta de chocolate y té de naranja como la primera vez que lo visitó. Su kosei no causó estragos cuando se perdió en sus ojos o cuando pensaba que adoraba su compañía, al parecer comprender lo que sentía le daba el control absoluto de sus acciones, así que sin preocupaciones disfrutó de su compañía, admiró sus facciones y se maravilló con la paz que le transmitía.

Cuando se despidieron, en la puerta de su oficina, esbozó una sonrisa sin contenerse y dejó que su mano izquierda despeinara los cabellos del chico que se sonrojó sorprendido por su acción. Lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar verlo detenerse en el escritorio de Bakugo.

—Valla, parece ser que se llevan mejor ¿no es así? —le dijo Yaoyorozu ingresando a la oficina seguido de Kirishima.

—Al parecer si—le respondió el pelirrojo— Me alegro por ellos.

—¿estas bien? —le preguntó Yaoyorozu a Kirishima preocupada, dejando su bolso en el escritorio y tomando asiento.

—Si, no te preocupes. Es solo que—Kirishima se sentó frente a Yaoyorozu—cada vez ellos se vuelven más cercanos y siento que Bakugo y yo nos alejamos más…No es que no me agrade Midoriya, en realidad me agrada mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentirme desplazado de cierta manera. Es como si fue rechazado sutilmente.

Todoroki detuvo todas sus acciones, enfocándose de nuevo en la figura de Midoriya despidiéndose de Bakugo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toda aquella alegría de su descubrimiento se desvaneció dando paso a aquello que sabia era parte del sentimiento que sentía por el chico de brillantes ojos verdes.

—Ahora comprendo—soltó de repente sin despegar los ojos del peliverde llamando la atención de sus dos amigos—lamento no haber entendido por completo como te sentías con respecto a esto, pero creo que ahora puedo comprenderlo mejor. No es fácil.

Cuando Midoriya desapareció por el ascensor volteo a ver a sus amigos intrigado al no recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Tal vez había dicho algo malo?

Kirishima y Yaoyorozu se miraron tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Kirishima estaba completamente perdido, pero Yaoyorozu en cambio pareció pensar con detenimiento por unos instantes. Luego su mirada se iluminó en entendimiento.

—No entiendo porque te disculpas—dijo confundido Kirishima.

—Subestimé el sentimiento, no pensé que fuera así de abrumador.

—¿Abrumador qué?

—Amar a alguien.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos en los cuales observó a sus amigos quedarse congelados sin la necesidad de activar su kosei.

—¡Lo sabía! —grito Yaoyorozu emocionada—Tu-Tú-

—¡Bro, cuando pasó esto!

—No lo sé exactamente, solo se que llegué a la conclusión esta mañana—soltó monótono Todoroki.

—¿Es Midoriya verdad? Tiene que ser Midoriya—se apresuró a agregar la heroína mientras escapaban de su cuerpo pequeñas matrioshkas de la emoción.

—Si, es Midoriya—afirmó sin titubeos a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía. De todos modos, no tendría porque negárselo a sus amigos. Ellos le han confiado sus secretos, no tiene por qué ocultarlo. Ellos merecen su confianza.

—Así que el rollito de canela lo logró—soltó Kirishima divertido—entonces ¿Qué haremos?

—Cierto—dijo Yaoyorozu guardando las matrioshkas—ustedes ya pasan bastante tiempo juntos. Invitarlo a cenar seria como cualquier otro día. Tiene que ser algo especial. ¿Qué tienes planeado Todoroki?

Ambos lo miraron con los ojos brillando de emoción y curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

—Nada.

—¡¿Qué?!—soltaron al unísono.

—No hare nada—les reafirmó.

Tal vez ellos no podían entenderlo. Tal vez nunca lo hicieran, pero es lo que había decidido.

El sentimiento era tan abrumador y tan complejo que aún no lo podía entender por completo, pero de solo pensar en la posibilidad de decírselo a Midoriya le causaba una gran incertidumbre. Porque confesárselo podría significar perderlo y no podía ni siquiera imaginar no tenerlo en su vida.

Ya había pasado una vez, ya había perdido a su ser más amado una vez y jamás pudo recuperarse. Y a pesar de los años y de la gente que decía que el tiempo lo cura todo no podía ir a verla por temor a ser rechazado, por temor a hacerle daño o que su sola presencia la altere al tal punto de desestabilizar su mente que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado mejorar.

Había perdido su calor, sus cálidos abrazos y sonrisas.

Ya perdió a su madre y vivía con el vacío.

No se imaginaba perder a Midoriya.

No podría recuperarse.

No se arriesgaría.

Si podría mantenerlo a su lado, así sea como un amigo estaba bien para él.

Si podía verlo sonreír, pasar tiempo juntos y ser parte, aunque sea un poco de su vida, estaba bien para él.

Estaba enamorado de Midoriya, lo amaba, y ahora podría comprenderlo.

Pero eso es algo que él nunca sabrá.

Porque ese sería su secreto.

 **¡Lo siento tanto! Este capitulo fue tan complicado…no se si lo aborde bien, la verdad estoy nerviosa de que piensen de este capítulo. ¡Por favor háganmelo saber T-T muero de las ansias!**

 **En otras noticias he decido inaugurar un pequeño rincón llamado "Cosas curiosas que pasan mientras escribo YH"**

 **¿Qué pasó durante el tiempo que escribí este capítulo?**

 **Durante la primera semana luego de publicar el anterior estaba 100% segura de que quería escribir, es decir, estaba decidida que seria sobre Todoroki admitiendo que ama a Midoriya. El único problema era que no tenia idea de como llegar. Y así paso el tiempo…**

 **Este capitulo tiene 4 borradores, cada uno de aproximadamente 3500 palabras… cada uno empezaba distinto pero el contenido en si era el mismo.**

 **Fun fact: En uno de ellos Midoriya golpeaba a Todoroki.**

 **Durante este tiempo también me he replanteado el título del fic… quisiera cambiarlo por algo más pero aún no lo se por que poner exactamente. (acepto sugerencias XD)**

 **Bueno, esto se alargo demasiado.**

 **Espero que MellonCollie (se encarga de la traducción al inglés de este fic publicado en Ao3) ponga algo también, de seguro algo divertido pasó mientras traducía mis desastres XD ¡Te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo y tus maravillosas ideas!**

 **Gracias por su apoyo gentita, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bye!**

 **Comentarios de Melly se los quiero compartir porque ella me ayuda mucho 3**

 **Hey, MellonCollie here...** **Mi único pensamiento cuando traducía este cap era…**

 **"Este cap debió de haberse llamado "Todoroki debió de haber sabido."**

 **Perdón, me tomó más de una semana traducirlo. Trabajo y esas cosas. Usualmente me toma 2-3 dias :( y siento que perdí un poco de la esencia de Rory mientras lo hacía así que perdón!** **D':**

 **Ella hizo un gran trabajo. La adoro.**

 **Por cierto ahora quiero cambiarle el nombre al capítulo XD**

 **Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Una duda menos

 _Midoriya es un idiota enamorado._

 _Todoroki y Kirishima son unas reinas del drama y Yaoyorozu es la voz de la razón._

 _Midoriya y Kacchan tienen un secreto._

 _Y Bakugo hace las cosas a su estilo._

 _Una típica semana para ellos._

Midoriya Izuku se estaba volviendo loco.

Su nerviosismo le empezaba a ganar y no sabe por cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse.

Cuando comenzó todo, es decir cuando lo conoció, sus sentimientos eran claros y hasta cierto punto había podido conservarlos dentro de su pecho sin ponerse en evidencia.

Pero ahora le estaba costando. Prácticamente le era imposible y tenía tanto miedo que un día de estos, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos bicolores Todoroki Shoto, sin percatarse un "te amo tanto" escapara de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Y con ellos el final de su amistad.

Y le aterraba tanto, lo ponía triste, pero sobre todo le enojaba que el culpable no fuera Todoroki y su nuevo "gusto" si así podría llamarlo, por pasar aquella frágil línea de distancia que mantenían que lo volvía un manojo de nervios y sonrojos. Sino que era culpa suya, él mismo había cavado su propia tumba y todo por culpa de ese abrazo.

Ese maldito, impulsivo, irresponsable, atrevido, hermoso, cálido, sublime... abrazo, que le dio en medio de su desesperación al ver llegar a Todoroki a la oficina medianamente lastimado y con el brazo entumecido.

Esa noche, la pequeña distancia que Izuku había trazado para que no cayera aún más por el héroe se desvaneció, y al parecer le había dado la confianza a Todoroki de... Mmm... Cómo podría decir esto... ¿Tocarlo? Con más libertad.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato.

 _¡Izuku idiota!_

Pero como no ponerse así, si Todoroki, enumerando:

1\. Despeinaba su cabello con tanta delicadeza que Izuku alucinaba que dejaba su mano allí unos segundos, usualmente lo hacía cuando se encontraban, como un saludo e Izuku se derretía ante sus acciones

2\. Le sonreía, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y encantadora, y si bien la había visto pocas veces ahora era como si le bombardeara con ella, siempre que lo miraba estaba allí e Izuku sentía sus piernas como gelatina y su corazón apuntó de entrar en paro cardiaco.

3\. Tomaba su mano delicadamente presionándola y deslizando sus dedos al despedirse, y él como el tonto enamorado que es, se sonrojaba a más no poder y se despedía casi corriendo para poder gritar de la emoción unas cuadras más allá con la esperanza que el héroe no lo escuchara.

4\. Y probablemente lo que más hacía que todo se fuera al demonio e dejará de funcionar es que cuando veían películas juntos, que era usualmente cada día libre del héroe —nuevo logró desbloqueado desde hace un par de semanas— Todoroki apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus cabellos en su cuello y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, lo cual obviamente provocaba que la película pasara al último de los planos y Todoroki y sus sentimientos incontrolables fueran todo en lo que pudiera concentrarse.

¡Era el paraíso y el infierno a la vez!

O tal vez era el paraíso quemándose lentamente o el infierno apagando sus llamas dejando a las flores crecer en sus infértiles tierras, pero era eso. Era hermoso y a la vez tortuoso. Y se enojaba, se reclamaba a sí mismo por dejar que su corazón explotara con las nuevas atenciones de Todoroki y se ilusionara pensando que tal vez el héroe correspondía a sus abrumadores sentimientos. Pero tenía que ser frío, tenía que pensar con la cabeza y no con su estúpido y frágil corazón, y su cabeza le decía que Todoroki simplemente le demostraba su aprecio como un amigo y nada más.

Suspiró rendido.

Él entendía eso, Izuku estaba seguro, pero no podía detener a su corazón de vibrar en cada toque, en cada mirada o gesto que el héroe le regalaba, no podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Todoroki le sonreía, así como tampoco podía evitar que sus labios quisieran gritarle cuanto lo amaba.

Pero tenía que cerrar la boca, respirar y tal vez tomar distancia por un tiempo para poder domar los sentimientos que le llenaban el alma.

Y por eso mismo desde hace un par de días decidió ahogarse en trabajo.

Tal vez no era apropiado el camino que tomaba, pero era la única solución que le veía. Pero aun así no podía evitar escribirle algún mensaje recordándole alimentarse bien, preguntándole como esta su día, preocupándose por él y recibía la misma preocupación sobre su "sobresfuerzo" en el trabajo y la universidad.

No podía evitar esperar con ansias los desayunos y a veces los almuerzos que aún compartían juntos para luego ahogarse en el laboratorio hasta tarde y evitar las cenas porque, por algún motivo, se sentía más vulnerable ante el encanto de Todoroki por las tardes, ya que la mirada bicolor de Todoroki parecía brillar con intensidad en medio de su cansancio sentados en el sillón de la sala de Izuku compartiendo el té y anécdotas del día. Era un momento solo de ellos dos, sin gente, son otro sonido más que sus voces haciendo eco en el departamento.

Y en ese momento era difícil no decirle con suavidad cuan hermoso es, cuanta amabilidad y valentía hay en su alma, era difícil no rendirse en sus brazos o desear deslizar sus dedos sobre su rostro. Besarlo. Y saber que se sentiría ser besado con el mismo amor que él siente.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—¡Midoriya no voy a tolerar que te quedes aquí solo para evitar a tu **no-novio**!

Hatsume Mei apareció por la puerta del laboratorio cargando quién sabe qué cosas y dejándolas con nada de delicadeza a su lado. Izuku saltó por el repentino sonido y la miró sonrojado por lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

—Hatsume, no es que lo esté evitando y tampoco es _**mi novio**_ o _**no-novio**_ o lo que sea, es que es complicado, es solo que-

—Si si, como sea—le dijo restándole importancia—ya que estás tan animoso por mantenerte ocupado tengo unos _babies_ que requieren atención.

—No me digas que otra vez explotaron las pruebas b-114 y b-115— le dijo con cansancio dejando las herramientas y quitándose los goggles con aumento que Hatsume había fabricado para él.

—Si también, pero eso no es lo importante, o bueno si lo es, pero no por ahora— Hatsume se había sentado sobre la mesa a su lado y revisaba un celular, que estaba seguro que no era el suyo, con una mirada entre sería y emocionada— tenemos un trabajo interesante. Te estoy enviando los detalles a tu nuevo correo y revísalo en tu nuevo celular.

De la nada sacó una caja y se sorprendió al ver el nombre y el logo en ella.

—¡¿qué rayos Hatsume?!

—Tenemos un nuevo cliente Midoriya.

Cuando Shoto aceptó sus sentimientos estaba preparado para todo lo que vendría. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y tenía que admitir que lo bueno, era **muy** bueno.

Ahora podía darse una oportunidad y acercarse más. Tocar su cabello, sus manos, acercarse a él y dormir en su hombro, verlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas y muchas otras cosas que tal vez, si no hubiera aceptado que lo amaba, no se sentiría tan feliz de hacer. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era la naturalidad con la que todas estas acciones se hacían pasó entre su usual estoica y monótona personalidad. Era como si su mente le dijera "bien Shoto, lo amas, sin duda alguna. No se lo vas a decir, es un hecho. Pero ¿puedes disfrutar de su amistad no es así?" Y como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitará su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, y al parecer este reclamaba por más cercanía y su corazón acompañaba a esa suplica dando brincos y agitándose cada vez que estaban cerca.

Era tan cálido, tan hermoso, sentirse como se sentía que había olvidado que siempre hay un lado malo.

Y el lado malo lo estaba matando.

Así como su corazón se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de la presencia de Midoriya este reclamaba cada vez que estaban lejos, y si bien lejos, significaban unas horas entre desayuno, almuerzo y cena; luego del aumento de trabajo de Midoriya eso se había transformado en una vez al día e incluso había llegado a días. Felizmente los mensajes entre ellos no faltaban y su "cita" de cada día libre que tenía para ver películas/aprovechar y dormir en el hombro de Midoriya, era lo único imperturbable entre todo.

Pero en sí, eso no era lo que lo estaba matando.

—Ahí va de nuevo— soltó Kirishima dejando caer su rostro derrotado sobre el escritorio de Todoroki.

Todoroki alzó la vista y vio salir a Bakugo apresurado con la mirada fija en su celular. Verificó la hora en el suyo.

 _6:50pm_

—Van dos semanas y Bakugo sale todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes a la misma hora, hoy está un poco retrasado. Usualmente es a las 6:30pm— soltó Yaoyorozu pensativa— ¿estás seguro de que va a U.A, Kirishima?

—Seee...—dijo aún con el rostro estampado en el escritorio—le pregunté la semana pasada y solo me dijo que tenía que ir a U.A. Quise saber más, pero me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos.

Todoroki revisó su celular leyendo el último mensaje de Midoriya.

 _Trabajaré hasta tarde hoy también U.U  
No te olvides de alimentarte bien.  
Cuídate mucho._

No es que no fuera usual recibir un mensaje así con tanto trabajo que tenía el peliverde, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que siempre cuando Bakugo salía, al mismo tiempo, recibía un mensaje parecido al de hoy y por supuesto estaba el hecho de que Midoriya trabajaba en el campus de U.A.

Y la inquietud le carcomía el alma.

—Oh— dijo Yaoyorozu desde su escritorio mirando la computadora atentamente— creo que esto explica algunas cosas, pero no creo que les agrade.

—Solo quiero la verdad Momo, solo eso— respondió Kirishima deprimido.

—Midoriya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, subieron a un auto y se fueron.

Todoroki chasqueo la lengua, algo le decía que eso era lo que sucedía, pero se negaba a creerlo. Ahora con la confirmación de Yaoyorozu no podía más que sentirse enojado.

¿Porque Midoriya le ocultaría algo así?

Aunque, claro, Midoriya no tiene la obligación de explicarle cada cosa que hace o con quién sale o con quién no. Midoriya no era nada suyo.

Pero si tal vez le mencionará sus sentimientos eso podría cambiar. Pensó.

 _No. Eso jamás cambiará._

Pero un momento…

—¿Cómo sabes eso Yao-

—¡Lo sabía, algo me lo decía! —le interrumpió Kirishima con enojo—¡¿porque no puede ser honesto conmigo y decirme que no corresponde mis sentimientos?! ¡Es mejor que vivir en la incertidumbre!

—Kirishima... No creo que sea así.

—Momo, simplemente me daré por vencido y listo. ¡Se acabó! —el pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta enojado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—Todoroki, ¿estás bien? — preguntó la pelinegra con delicadeza.

—Midoriya es mi amigo y siempre lo será. Esto no cambia nada.

—No te estoy preguntando eso Todoroki.

Todoroki pensó por unos momentos, dudando entre que podría decir y que no.

—Estoy... —soltó dudoso dejando de lado su trabajo— no lo sé.

—Todoroki, puede que Kirishima sea un poco dramático a veces, es más creo que exageró un poco hoy, pero estoy segura que no tardará en volver y pedir perdón. Pero te diré lo que pienso— Yaoyorozu se puso de pie y arrastró su silla para quedar frente a él— Midoriya se preocupa por ti y te mira como si fueras lo único en el mundo. Y eso es amor, mi querido amigo.

—No puedes estar segura.

—No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco tengo dudas—le dijo divertida. Ambos rieron y luego agregó— de hecho, si tengo pruebas.

Yaoyorozu le hizo un guiño retirándose a su computadora, la vio moviendo el mouse entre las carpetas buscando algo en específico.

—Oh, aquí viene Kirishima— Todoroki miró a su alrededor a través de las mamparas de la oficina, pero no vio al pelirrojo. Alzó una ceja confundido y Yaoyorozu entendió la pregunta tácita— tenemos cámaras de seguridad Todoroki, tú estuviste allí cuando las instalaron. Se supone que sabes cómo funcionan.

Todoroki intentó recordar cuando fue que las instalaron.

—¡LO SIENTO! —entró Kirishima de golpe.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

El corazón de Kirishima era demasiado bueno para enojarse y no disculparse lo más pronto posible.

Todoroki solo pensó en cuando merecía Kirishima ser feliz y como Bakugo parecía negarle eso. 

—Oye Deku

—¿Qué sucede Kacchan?

—Tienes que hablar con mitad y mitad. Esta sospechando—le respondió seco cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana del auto con ventanas polarizadas.

—No puedo decirle la verdad Kacchan, creo que no tomaría bien que te halla elegido a ti y no a él. Probablemente pregunté por qué y no sé qué podría decirle. Todoroki es-

—¡No me importa lo que piense! Ese _**idiota**_ es amigo de Kirishima y de seguro están empezando a crear estúpidas teorías de conspiración ¡no quiero esa mierda en la mente de Kirishima!

—¡¿y qué se supone que le diga?!—soltó enojado también.

—¡No me interesa, Deku idiota! ¡Lo que hacemos no va a afectar mi vida! ¡Te lo dije cuando me metiste en esta mierda!

—¡Y yo no te obligué a venir conmigo! ¡No te quejes! —Izuku respiró calmando sus emociones, no necesitaba pelear con él ahora— además el que tiene que hablar con alguien eres tú. Si tanto te preocupa Kirishima, deberías de decírtelo y punto.

—¡¿No se supone que esto es secreto idiota?! —le reclamó

—No me refiero a que le cuentes "esto"—le dijo señalando a ambos—me refiero a que le digas lo que sientes por él y punto. Dejaría de cuestionarse.

—¡Que mierdas dices Deku idiota!

Izuku miró a Bakugo y como no paraba de exaltarse. Quiso sonreír al ver un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas, era algo que jamás pensó ver, pero si quería vivir seria mejor no reírse.

Había tardado una semana en convencerlo y recién hace dos semanas que el rubio había aceptado. Al principio pensó que tal vez sería algo incomodo estar al lado de Bakugo y su temperamento volátil. Contando también el hecho de sus pasados sentimientos por el rubio. Pero conforme pasaban los días se daba cuenta que no era una ilusión de su mente, y que en realidad él y Bakugo podían comenzar de nuevo.

Y si bien nada es perfecto y habían peleado varias veces, tenia de vuelta a su "mejor amigo" y podía volver a sentir ese lado protector de Bakugo, que pensó que había quedado en el pasado, cuando le gritaba que se aleje o cuando le había cuestionado con todas sus fuerzas lo que hacían.

Había reconocido esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos, ese matiz de su infancia, antes de todo lo malo, como cuando eran niños y le extendía su mano para llevarlo consigo.

Semanas atrás, el día en el que hablaron de su propuesta, le explicó lo importante de todo esto y que no daría marcha atrás al respecto. No importaban las consecuencias.

Kacchan gritó, se enojó y le dio mil y una razones para no hacerlo, pero al final y debido a que definitivamente no daría su brazo a torcer terminó diciendo: "Maldito Deku, lo haré"

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Allí estaba el Kacchan que tanto anhelaba.

—¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando maldito nerd!

El auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron del vehículo que los dejo en el campus, a las puertas del edificio del laboratorio en el que él y Hatsume trabajaban.

—Esto es una mierda.

—definitivamente lo es—soltó cansado—será una larga noche. Prepárate.

—Prepárate tu maldito Deku.

Ok, ya era suficiente.

Bakugo ya no podía vivir así.

Todo esto era una reverenda mierda.

Una estupidez.

Era realmente tedioso ver a Kirishima, mirarlo con cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia en una caja en medio de un parque abandonado. Y para colmo lo hacia sentir como el maldito sin corazón que lo ignoraba.

Maldito Kirishima.

Maldito Deku de mierda por meterlo en esto.

¡¿Por qué Kirishima no le pedía una cita otra vez?!

Se supone que le había contado todo para que entendiera sus motivos y no pensara tan mal de él. Pero no, nada había pasado desde entonces. Si bien eran amigos y se acercaba y le trataba como antes, al mismo tiempo no había tocado el tema de la cita ni de nada cercano a eso.

Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Seguro que Kirishima y los idiotas de sus amigos estaban pensando estupideces y el muy inocente se lo cree todo.

Es más, seguro él mismo es el que esta creando todo.

 _Maldita sea._

Eran las 6:30 y ya había recibido el mensaje de Deku. Lo esperaba abajo con el auto de ventanas polarizadas de siempre. En ese momento lo vio venir, Kirishima se acercaba con una sonrisa falsa, con los brazos extendidos listo para despedirse.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Bakugo ya te vas ¿no es así? Bueno… nos vemos mañana

—¡maldito Kirishima ya me tienes arto! ¡hasta cuando vas a estar como un imbécil!

—Bakugo…

—¡Deja de hablar como si te estuviera pateando!

—¿Qué sucede no entiendo? —preguntó Kirishima alejándose unos pasos.

Eso lo enfureció aún más.

¿Por qué se alejaba?

¿Qué no era él, el que había insistido fervientemente por una cita?

¿acaso Kirishima ya no…

Apretó los puños.

—Maldito Kirishima. Te odio.

—Qu-

No lo dejo terminar y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta bruscamente acercándolo a él. chocando su frente. Observo de cerca su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos esquivaban su mirada, y el nerviosismo en era evidente por la forma en que sus labios temblaban.

¿A quién quería engañar Kirishima?

Ya no lo iba tolerar más.

—de verdad te odio Kirishima

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la oficina cerrarse de un de repente y a Kirishima de espalda a ellos frente a la puerta. Esperaron por un momento, pero el pelirrojo no se movía.

—¿Kirishima? —pregunto Yaoyorozu con delicadeza poniéndose de pie.

Miró a Todoroki y él de inmediato la siguió.

Lentamente avanzaron hacia su amigo y conforme se acercaban podían ver como temblaba sosteniendo su rostro.

—¿Kirishima? —preguntó esta vez Todoroki tomándolo del hombro girándolo delicadamente.

El sonido de la espalda de Kirishima chocando con la puerta y deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo los sorprendió y se agacharon preocupados.

Lo llamaron y escucharon un murmullo inentendible escapando de los labios de Kirishima.

De pronto levantó su rostro, permitiéndoles ver con claridad sus ojos visiblemente acuosos como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

Por la mente de Todoroki lo único que paso fue que Bakugo por fin había rechazado a Kirishima y por la forma en la que Kirishima temblaba estaba seguro que el muy imbécil no había tenido nada de delicadeza.

Eso le enfureció.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de ponerse de pie e ir a buscar a Bakugo para congelarlo hasta el cuello, Kirishima había tomado su mano y con su otra mano la de Yaoyorozu. Y al fin pudieron ver su rostro completo y notaron sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y luego susurró.

—Me-me-me besó. Bakugo me besó.

 **Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

 **Esta capitulo salió rápido del horno ¿no?**

 **Quería enfocarme un poco en kiri y baku, aunque este cap tuvo muchos puntos de vista, pero con esto creo que por fin estoy cerrando una de las metas de este fic. ¡Viva!**

 **Y ahora.**

 **El rincón de "las cosas que suceden mientras escribo YH"**

 **Veamos, este cap fue muy fácil de escribir, lo cual me sorprende bastante. Si contamos solo los días en que me tomo escribirlo, serian solo dos, pero si tomamos el tiempo en general digamos que dos semanas. ¿Qué paso en esas dos semanas?**

 **Me agregaron a un discord tododeku en español, en el cual aun no comento nada por ser extremadamente tímida.**

 **Me postule a varios trabajos.**

 **Mi tesis sigue siendo una pesadilla.**

 **Me rechazaron en un trabajo.**

 **Y me cuestiono sobre mi vida diario.**

 **Ah sí, y mi hermano me insistió en ir a una especie de retiro motivacional todo el fin de semana. ¿viva?**

 **Espero que ustedes se estén divirtiendo más que yo jeje.**

 **Gracias por leerme y seguir aquí a pesar de lo errático de mis publicaciones.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **PS: ¡Melly, gracias por tus traducciones! (inclusive traduce mis horrorosos comentarios u.u lo siento por eso).**


End file.
